Mi vida en tus manos
by PaulssObrien
Summary: Tras la caída del señor Oscuro Harry y cía. han decidido terminar su último año en Hogwarts pero esta vez alguien mas les acompaña. Su nombre es Nathalie... Nathalie Potter. Solo una persona será capaz de adentrarse en esta historia, un rubio solitario de la casa de las serpientes. ¿Hasta donde estarías dispuesto a llegar por amor?. Varios personajes son de JK, la historia es mía.
1. ¿Comenzamos?

_**¿Comenzamos?**_

El tren hacía un movimiento lateral que resultaba bastante relajante, tanto que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no quedarse dormida. Hacía poco que les había conocido y pese a saber la relación que ahora les unía no tenía la confianza suficiente como para dormir delante de ellos. Sonrió a su hermano, que la miraba con curiosidad y una pizca de ¿amor?¿euforia? No sabía bien como describirlo.

Nathalie estaba sentada junto a la ventana pues le gustaba ver el camino que recorría y mas si era nuevo para ella, a su lado la mejor amiga de su hermano, Hermione Granger, que la miraba sonriendo cada dos por tres. Frente a ella estaba Harry y al lado de este su amigo, el pelirrojo Ronald Weasley que tampoco le quitaba el ojo de encima, aun que cada vez que ella le pillaba mirando este se ponía tan rojo como su propio pelo.

... Pero espera. ¿Quién es Nathalie y porqué comparte habitación con el trío fantástico? Quizás deberíamos empezar por el principio de esta nueva y extraña historia.

Harry Potter, el elegido, el único, el niño que vivió, la única persona que haría prosperar el apellido Potter... ¿o no? A mediados de Julio aproximadamente Harry, el cual se encontraba en unas merecidas vacaciones con sus amigos, recibió una carta, una carta en principio normal pero que dejó de serlo al ver quién era el remitente: Albus Dumbledore. Esta citaba lo siguiente:

 _"Querido Harry:_

 _Seguramente estas palabras te sorprendan pues cuando esta carta llegue a tus manos yo ya no estaré entre vosotros. No te preocupes, si lees esto es que hemos vencido y todo ha salido bien. El motivo de esta sorpresa es mas una confesión que unas palabras de amor y apoyo._

 _Harry, tienes una hermana._

 _Ahora seguramente estarás pensando que he perdido la cabeza por completo pero por las barbas de Merlín que te estoy diciendo la mas pura verdad._

 _Tu madre no tuvo un hijo, fuisteis dos, mellizos, preciosos y por desgracia amenazados por Lord Voldemort. Apenas pudisteis pasar unas horas juntos pues tus padres, en un acto desesperado por salvaros decidieron que lo mas sensato era separaros, al menos hasta que todo estuviera seguro. Tu hermana, la cual se llama Nathalie, ha estado viviendo en Francia durante todos estos años pues nunca pudo volver con su familia._

 _Ahora que todo ha pasado es la hora de que vuelvas a reencontrarte con ella, de que volváis a ser hermanos y recuperéis el tiempo perdido. Ella no sabe de tu existencia nada mas que por "Harry Potter, el niño que vivió" Desconoce por completo su verdadera identidad._

 _Búscala, reuniros, sed felices, vivid en paz hasta el final de vuestros días._

 _Mi más sinceros saludos._

 _Albus Dumbledore."_

Tras ese texto tan revelador había un pequeño párrafo escrito con el mismo color escarlata pero en letras mucho mas pequeñas.

 _"Nathalie Revoire, Rue Dubois, 713, Lyon, Francia"_

Apenas pudo articular palabra pues la noticia que acababa de conocer se le escapaba por completo de las manos. Tras una breve y productiva charla con Hermione decidió que lo mejor era viajar a Lyon y verla con sus propios ojos. Albus nunca le habría engañado por lo que todo aquello tenía que ser verdad, aun que fuera por la fuerza.

Un par de días después y gracias a la aparición los tres amigos se presentaron en la localidad francesa. Aquello era mucho mas bonito de lo que habían imaginado aun que Hermione, gran viajera y conocedora del idioma se desenvolvió mucho mejor que sus torpes amigos. Poco tardaron en encontrar la calle que Albus citaba en su carta, una elegante avenida con unas casas de fachadas claras y alegres. 713, ahí era. Hermione y Ron decidieron darle un poco de intimidad y se quedaron al otro lado de la calle esperando, pues el momento era solamente entre Harry y su hermana. Ding dong. Unos pasos que se acercaban y la puerta se abrió sin hacer apenas ruido. Frente a él una preciosa chica de cabellos ceniza entre castaño y rubio, con el rostro pálido, labios finos y unos ojos verdes… como los de su madre… como los suyos. La chica se quedó mirando y en un perfecto francés le preguntó quien era.

\- Hola, no sé si hablas mi idioma, soy Harry Potter, y soy tu hermano. - zas, directo al blanco.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos y parpadeó varias veces antes de hablar.

\- ¿Mi hermano? Creo que te estas confundiendo señor Potter, yo no tengo hermanos y sabría si mi hermano fuera el elegido del que tanto se ha hablado.

No le extrañó que conociera el inglés pues tenía, al igual que Hermione, pinta de ser mas inteligente que el 90% de las personas.

\- Creo que deberíamos hablar, esto es igual de sorprendente para mi y la noticia me ha llegado de manos de una persona de total confianza. Albus Dumbledore.

\- Dumbledore… ¿Le conocías?- preguntó ella

\- Era director en Hogwarts y un gran amigo.

\- Hogwarts… recuerdo que Beauxbatons fue en una visita hace unos años pero yo estaba enferma y no pude ir. Dumbledore, el director del colegio me envió una carta deseándome una pronta recuperación e invitándome a ir en otro momento. No fui, se me olvidó por completo, aun que igualmente me extrañó que el director del colegio se centrara en una alumna simplemente por no estar presente. Está bien, podéis pasar - dijo mirando a Ron y Hermione- y aclararemos todo esto.

Durante las siguientes horas y tras varias historias todo empezaba a concordar y la gota que colmó el vaso fue comprobar que ambos tenían una pequeña mancha de nacimiento en forma de S bajo el pecho derecho.

Desde ese día todo pasó demasiado deprisa para Nathalie y Harry. Ella decidió ir con su hermano a Londres y tras unas semanas y muchas charlas con la profesora, ahora directora McGonagall Nathalie fue admitida en el colegio de Hogwarts pues el último año tampoco lo había cursado debido a ciertos asuntos que no quiso revelar. Era entendible, apenas llevaba un mes conviviendo con su hermano. Su hermano… aquello era demasiado extraño todavía.

Y este breve resumen es lo que nos lleva al momento actual, al viaje a Hogwarts. Aún quedaban un par de horas para llegar pero Hermione ya le estaba poniendo al corriente de todo. Era simpática y muy agradable aun que a veces podía resultar un poco agobiante. Que si los libros, que si las asignaturas, que si el uniforme… parecía que solamente existían los estudios para ella. Nathalie miró a Harry pidiendo ayuda pero este solo hizo un movimiento de hombros como dando a entender que era lo que tocaba.

El tiempo pasó demasiado deprisa para el gusto de la chica y en menos que canta un gallo ya habían pasado dos horas y estaban bajando del expreso. La gente que pasaba por su lado la miraba como si fuera una especie de bicho raro y no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Intentando ignorarlo siguió a su hermano que le indicaba el camino y cogieron una especie de carruaje tirado por… nada, bueno, seguramente serían thetrals.

Suspiró mientras por la ventana del carruaje veía alzarse aquel precioso castillo, el cual sería su hogar durante el siguiente año.


	2. Una nueva serpiente

_**Una nueva serpiente**_

Había que admitirlo, aquel lugar era más que fantástico. Sus jardines, sus muros, sus patios, todo era grandioso y aquello alegró en cierta forma a Nathalie, la hizo sentirse mucho mas segura sin motivo aparente. La mano de Harry entrelazó los dedos con la suya y dedicándole una sonrisa fraternal le indicó el camino a su nuevo hogar.

Escaleras y escaleras, con cuadros y algúna que otra armadura recorrían los pasillos de aquel magnifico lugar. Los ojos le brillaban como dos esmeraldas a punto de estallar.

Subieron el último tramo de escaleras hasta que en el último peldaño se toparon con la directora del colegio y la profesora de Transformaciones desde hace muchisimos años, Minerva McGonagall. Todo el curso de séptimo pasó a su lado pero ella se centró en nuestro grupo de amigos favorito.

\- Señorita Potter imagino- dijo dirigiendose a Nathalie, Nath abreviatura que usaban sus mas allegados.- Es un placer tenerla con nosotros este año. Señor Potter, Granger, Weasley, bienvenidos. - pronunció con una sonrisa.

\- Encantada profesora McGonagall, Harry me ha hablado mucho de usted.

\- Eso me complace. He de decirla que como primer año, pese a ser el último, que cursa en Hogwarts deberá presentarse a la ceremonia de iniciación.

\- Si, por supuesto...- Nath empezó a temer su destino.

\- Ustedes tres pueden pasar y sentarse en su mesa, la señorita Potter entrará después de los de primer año.

Tras el asombro de las declaraciones Nath apenas pudo articular palabra cuando su hermano y sus nuevos amigos la dejaron sola frente a esa gra puerta. Sola, tenía que entrar y hacer el pasillito de la verguenza mientras todo el colegio ponia sus ojos en ella. Eso no era lo suyo y las piernas le empezaron temblar.

\- Aparta - se oyó una voz tras de ella antes de sentir un pequeño empujón en el hombro izquierdo. El chico, rubio como el mas puro sol ni siquiera se giró y entró como una manada en el salón.

Nath apenas le pretó atención y cuando oyó el último nombre de la lista de primer año entró en aquel salón. Todas las miradas como era de esperar se giraron hacia ella y un sonoro "ohhh" se oyó en toda la sala. Nath comenzó a caminar sin mirar a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermano que le saludaba orgulloso desde la mesa de Gryffindor, porque obviamente esa iba a ser su casa. Su hermano se lo había contado todo de Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy se había sentado con pesadez en su sitio, en la mesa de Slytherin y no levantó su vista del plato ni siquiera cuando la joven Potter hizo su aparición. Cierto era que no sabía de quien se trataba y poco le importaba.

Nathalie llegó frente al sombrero y ante una indicación de McGonagall se sentó en el taburete y dejó que le colocaran el sombrero.

 _"Señorita Nathalie Potter, por merlín, que gran honor"_

Draco levantó la vista con sorpresa y divisó a una atractiva chica, la chica con la que había chocado en la entrada.

 _" Su mente es algo maravilloso y demasiado dificil de sorprender. Es muy dificil mi decisión como en su momento lo fué la de tu hermano, mmm, pero creo que ya tengo la respuesta. Será tu mejor camino...SLYTHERIN"_

Todo el comedor quedó sumido en un profundo silencio y hasta las personas de los cuadros fijaron su mirada en Nath. No podía ser, Slytherin, una Potter en Slytherin, el mundo se había vuelto loco. Harry se había levantado de la mesa pronunciando un silencioso NO, Ron había imitado a su amigo mientras la dulce Hermione se tapaba la boca con las manos. Inlcuso la directora se había quedado con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Pero la reacción mas importante, aun que nadie aún lo supiera, había sido la de Draco Malfoy que había abierto los ojos y había cerrado la boca en una especie de linea.

Nathalie tenía ganas de llorar, no podía ser, aquello no podía estar pasando. Bastante duro era empezar en un colegio nuevo, donde por desgracia todo el mundo te conocia para que encima te separaran de las únicas personas que conocías. Se levantó cuando la directora le hizo otro gesto y con paso cansado se dirigió a la mesa de las serpientes que le lanzaban miradas de entre odio, fascinación y por que no, lujuria.

Justo se fué a sentar frente a la persona que nadie se habría esperado, el señor Malfoy. Este no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirandola, asombrado en parte por su desfachatez y en parte por su belleza. Nathalie levantó la mirada, cruzando sus ojos con los del rubio, que poseía unos ojos plateados profundos y llenos de cicatrices. Por un momento en los ojos de ella Draco pareció ver un brillo pero apenas dos segundos después desvió la mirada.

La cena fué una de las mas incómodas para Nathalie que se levantó desesperada nada mas terminar la cena. Su hermano y los demás la alcanzaron justo saliendo del gran comedor.

\- Nathalie ¿estas bien? Esto no puede ser cierto. No puede. Voy a hablar con la profesora Mcgonagall para que te cambie a Gryffindor, algo se podrá hacer, solo será un año. Es un caso de suma importancia, lo entenderá.

\- Harry, ya conoces las normas, sabes que no podrá hacerlo- replicó Hermione.

\- Me da igual, no voy a dejar que mi hermana viva ni comparta espacio con ese grupo de psicópatas desquiciados, y mucho menos con Draco Malfoy, ni siquiera sé como ha tenido el valor de volver aquí.

\- Harry- pronunció Nathalie.- Está bien. Estoy bien, soy lo suficientemente mayor para cuidar de mi misma. Agradezco que te preocupes pero no me va a pasar nada. Por favor, no te agobies. Me voy a descansar que mañana será un día duro.

La boca de Harry se abrió pero Ron le pusó una mano en el hombro para pararle pues la cara de la chica no daba a entender mucha simpatía.

Nathalie andó hasta llegar a las mazmorras, esperó a que llegara su prefecto y entró cuando este dijo la contraseña. No hizo caso de nadie, solo de cual era su habitación. Subió en silencio y nada mas llegar se acostó. No se quitó la ropa, no se quitó nada, simplemente se acostó y espero que el propio cansancio se apoderara de ella.

Draco se había refrescado un poco y se encontraba tumbado en su cama, pensando. En sus cosas, puede, pero una chica de cabellos claros se colaba en su mente cada dos por tres. Aún no había escuchado su voz pero imaginaba que sería especial. Sacudió su cabeza. Vale que todo lo que había pasado les había dejado en muy mal lugar y que ahora tenía que lidiar con la gente de una manera diferente tras la guerra mágica, pero seguia siendo un Malfoy, y los Malfoy no pensaban en chorradas.


	3. Terciopelo rojo

_**Terciopelo rojo**_

La primera semana había pasado pero realmente se había sentido como un mes, eterna, y como si lo relojes estuvieran en su contra y se pararan solo por molestar. La estancia en la casa de las serpientes era mas que desagradable pues no hablaba con nadie y aun que la gente no se metía con ella en sus miradas se podía notar el odio. Casi no había podido ver a su hermano pues las ocupaciones los tenían abstraídos y mas tratándose de principios de curso.

Nos encontrábamos a viernes por la tarde, por fin había llegado el fin de semana y podía relajar su mente de tantas cosas. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haberse venido a Londres... las cosas resultaban mucho más fáciles en su anterior, aun que falsa, vida.

Nathalie recorría los jardines con cuidado, tranquila, intentando aclarar su mente. Su hermano y sus amigos estaban en reunidos con la directora McGonagall y ella no había querido interrumpir lo que no era de su incumbencia. Caminó y caminó hasta ponerse junto a aquel lago negruzco y se sentó en la orilla, metiendo temerariamente los pies dentro. Si algo tenía que dañarla seguramente no sería nada de aquella charca.

El viento apenas soplaba y el calor podía ser sofocante pero tras haberse mojado la cabeza un par de veces ahora nuestro rubio favorito estaba con las energías renovadas. Había estado observando a la chica Potter desde su llegada apenas hacia una semana y pese a no haber intercambiado palabra (aún no conocía su voz) la muchacha ejercía en él una curiosidad bestial. ¿El porqué? No lo sabía, y seguramente no sería solo porque le parecía preciosa. "Preciosa... la hermana del cara rajada... vaya estupidez."

Aquel viernes la había seguido de forma disimulada sin intención ninguna y ahora observaba como metía los pies en el lago. ¿Acaso estaba loca? Con la cantidad de bichos que habitaban bajo aquellas aguas seguro que no salía de ahí ilesa. No era de su incumbencia, para nada, pero no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca atropelladas.

\- ¿Acaso quieres ser engullida por uno de los monstruos marinos que hay ahí?- dijo borde y señalando el lago.

Nathalie se sobresaltó al oír su voz pues no esperaba que nadie se acercara a ella y menos alguien que no fueran Harry, Ron o Hermione. Se giró tranquilamente y pudo mirar aquellos ojos plata de nuevo, los cuales estaban fijos en ella. Draco Malfoy, ya conocía su nombre, era una de las personas mas sonadas y a la vez odiadas del colegio.

\- ¿Y que te importa lo que pueda pasarme? ¿Acaso no tienes cosas mejores que hacer?- Aquella contestación había salido sola de sus labios y la había sorprendido a la vez pues ella no era una persona con mal carácter. Cierto era que podía ser muy borde pero solo con las personas que le hacían algo.

Draco se llevó una mano al pecho haciendo el teatro de haber sido alcanzado por algo.

\- Tus dolorosas palabras me han hecho daño. Ahora tardaré en reponerme de tu indiferencia. Estúpida, no conoces este sitio, solo te estaba advirtiendo pero tienes razón, no me importa en absoluto, así que pueden deleitarse con tu carne todas las criaturas que estén bajo estas aguas.

La voz de ella había sido como una cascada de plumas, suave, aterciopelada y a la vez con una chispa extraña. Por fin conocía la voz que tanto había soñado escuchar.

Draco se dio media vuelta bruscamente, pero la voz de ella volvió a pararle.

\- Lo siento, no pretendía ser borde. Es solo que... estoy muy agobiada y no soy yo.- dijo la chica en un intento por disculparse.

Los ojos de Draco volvieron a cruzarse con los de ella, haciendo que saltaran chispas, invisibles pero notables para ambos. Nathalie desvió la mirada.

\- No me importa lo que te pase, ni cuan agobiada estés, aprende a hablarme con respeto pues no soy uno de los amigos de tu hermano, soy un Malfoy, estoy muy por encima de ti.

\- Creía saber que los Malfoy habían sido derrotados en la batalla contra Voldemort y que ahora la mitad de tu familia está entre rejas. No creo que ser un cobarde te haga estar por encima de mi ni de nadie.

Aquello le había calado muy hondo y se acercó a ella con gesto amenazante.

\- No te atrevas a repetirlo nunca mas o...

Una mano chocó contra el pecho del rubio que se echó hacia atrás bruscamente. Una mano grande y pálida que resultaba pertenecer a Ronald Weasley, el amigo inseparable de su hermano.

\- No se te ocurra acercarte mas a ella o te las verás conmigo hurón.

\- Oh, mira como tiemblo - dijo haciendo una burla - No te tengo miedo pobretón. Enseña a tu amiguita a mantener la boca cerrada o la próxima vez no estarás delante para defenderla.

Tras una mirada llena de rencor hacia la chica se dio media vuelta y se fue. Aun que en el fondo mas que rencor era dolor lo que sentía.

Ron se giró hacia Nathalie y la cogió del rostro con cuidado.

\- ¿Estás bien?¿Te ha hecho algo?

\- No, no me ha hecho nada, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Ron sonrió y algo se encendió dentro de Nathalie. Es verdad que desde la primera vez que le vió le había parecido muy guapo pero no había intentado tener mas interés que amistad con él. Si mal no recordaba Hermione había sido su novia durante un tiempo y todo podía ser muy complicado si ella se fijara en él.

\- ¿Donde está mi hermano? No le he visto en todo el día.

\- McGonagall nos ha secuestrado practicamente para aclarar un montón de medidas de seguridad para el colegio, quiere que nos encarguemos este año de ello. Como vencimos la batalla y derrotamos al malo... ahora se nos ha puesto cara de policías muggles o algo así.

Nathalie soltó una carcajada y esta entró de lleno en el pecho de chico. Intentando no embobarse con ella se sentó donde el lago dejando el sitio que antes había ocupado para que volviera a meter los pies en el agua. Nathalie se sentó a su lado y ambos iniciaron mas de una conversación entretenida.

Draco no se había ido tras aquella humillación, por el contrario, se había quedado alejado de ellos, observando, viendo como la comadreja tonteaba con Nathalie, como la sujetaba el rostro y como ella reía ante los comentarios de él y se sintió mal. La chica Potter estaba ejerciendo un poder en él extraño, algo que nunca le había pasado. Tras ver como volvían a sentarse en el agua se adentró en el castillo y casi corrió hacia su cuarto. Las ventajas de ser un Malfoy en épocas anteriores es que había conseguido una habitación para él solo donde nadie lo molestaría. Tampoco es que la gente se peleara por compartir cuarto con el pues ninguno de sus compañeros de casa habían accedido, de ahí que tras la caída del señor tenebroso su cuarto había seguido siendo su cuarto

Se sentó en la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos. Una pequeña gota recorrió su rostro y la verguenza lo inundó otra noche mas.

La tarde se hizo noche entre risas e historias. Nathalie conoció mejor a Ron y la historia completa de su hermano, todo lo que había sufrido. En ese momento deseo haber estado a su lado para ayudarlo.

\- Es tarde, creo que tendría que volver a mi sala común, no quiero empezar el curso acumulando castigos.

\- Está bien, te acompañaré a la puerta - se ofreció el chico.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea, no eres muy bien recibido por esos sitios.

\- Me da igual, no me van a hacer nada, además, has pasado todo el día, que digo todo el día, toda la semana sin tu hermano, al menos déjame hacerte compañía todo el tiempo que pueda.

Nathalie sonrió y tras secar sus pies y calzarse se encaminaron hacia las mazmorras. Una vez en la entrada Nathalie depositó un beso en la mejilla del chico y con un dulce adiós entró en su sala común. Ron se quedó ahí, pasmado, tocándose el moflete que su amiga había besado.

Nathalie entró distraída, pensando en Ron, en la tarde que habían pasado juntos y no prestó atención a la dirección que tomaban sus pies. Subió las escaleres las cuales le sonaron diferentes pero a lo que no dió importancia, aún no conocía bien el castillo. Un, dos, tres... la cuarta puerta era la suya aun que la recordaba mucho mas clara, no tan oscura. Igualmente giró el pomo y entró, descubriendola oscura. Cerró tras de si y comenzó a andar desconfiada cuando topó con algo y calló de bruces. Por suerte la caída fue amortiguada por una cama, una enorme cama que ella no recordaba. "Este no es mi cuarto, mierda". Pero antes de que pudiera salir corriendo una figura emergió por la misma puerta por la que ella había entrado y la luz de la varita de aquella persona iluminó la habitación, descubriendola a ella.

\- ¿Pero que...?¿Que haces aquí?- dijo con una voz furiosa. Draco Malfoy, con apenas una toalla a la cintura se alzaba ante ella.


	4. Y de repente oscuridad

Los ojos de Nathalie estaban tan abiertos que por un momento pensó que se iban a salir de sus cuencas. No esperaba que la habitación a la cual había entrado por error era la de aquel arrogante. Los nervios pudieron con ella y salió corriendo hacia la puerta sin pensarlo solo con la idea de salir lo antes posible de ahí, pero Draco, que estaba justo en medio puso su brazo cortandole el paso a la altura de su cuello y la paró en seco. Nathalie se giró lentamente y le miró a los ojos, sin saber que decir. ¿Porqué se volvía tan tonta cuando él estaba cerca?

\- ¿Me vas a decir que hacías en mi habitación?- dijo Malfoy con un tono falsamente calmado. Su habitación era su templo y ella lo había mancillado con su presencia. Su mente intentó que esa idea no se le fuera de la cabeza.

-Yo, yo... lo siento, me equivoqué de escaleras y de cuarto y estaba oscuro y me caí y no me di cuenta...

\- Calla, ¿Como vas a equivocarte de lado?Sabes de sobra que el de las chicas es el lado izquierdo. ¿Es que acaso eres retrasada?- las palabras de Draco eran demasiado duras y eso hizo que Nathalie reaccionara de golpe.

\- ¿Pero tu quien te has creido que eres? ¿Te piensas que me he colado aquí por gusto?¿Para qué? No conozco el colegio, es normal que alguien nuevo se equivoque. Parece mentira que te creas tan listo y no caigas en esa conclusión. ¿Que iba a sacar yo de provecho metiendome en la habitación de un traidor?

Las palabras salieron con mas rabia de la que había sonado en su cabeza. Draco sintió una punzada en su pecho y otra en su cabeza, esta empezó a dolerle y la rabia se apoderó de su cuerpo. Cogió a la chica de los hombros y la empujó levemente hacia la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Nathalie se quedó blanca, no esperaba para nada esa reacción y no sabía que intención tenía así que no sabía a que atenerse.

\- ¿Que haces? Quita de enmedio, me voy. Siento haber jodido tu privacidad.

Nathalie dió unos pasos hacia la puerta pero el muchacho se puso frente a ella, quedando ambos muy cerca. El silencio se hizo eterno, sus ojos se cruzaron y por un momento la rabia se fué de ambos cuerpos. La tensión se palpaba pero sus ojos no eran capaces de despegarse el uno del otro.

"¿Que me esta pasando? Deja de mirarla, la odias, odias a todo el mundo, te ha ofendido, vamos Draco, hazte respetar" Pero sus ojos no eran capaces ni de parpadear por miedo a perderla cuando los abriera.

Draco, poniendo toda la fuerza posible se alejó unos pasos de ella y desvió la mirada cosa que sintió Nathalie como una punzada.

\- Vete, y que no te vuelva a ver en mi habitación, ni cerca de mi, mejor ni te cruces conmigo.

El chico se quedó mirando a algo por encima de la cabeza de la chica y Nathalie, que se había quedado sin respuesta pasó a su lado, rozando sin querer su brazo desnudo, haciendo que la piel de ambos se erizara y con paso decidido salió del cuarto, dando un portazo. Se quedó apoyada en la puerta y Draco, desde el otro lado sin saberlo imitó a su odiada compañera de casa. La respiración de ambos era irregular. Nathalie no sabía que estaba pasando, se sentía confusa, enfadada, nerviosa... una mezcla de sensaciones muy raras.

Intentó dejar de pensar y se dirigió a su cuarto, con paso cansado, llegando en apenas unos minutos y metiendose en la cama con un rastro de pena y verguenza. Se quedó dormida antes de que pudiera seguir pensando y soñó algo extraño. Estaba hablando con Ron, como había hecho esa misma tarde pero cuando le miraba a los ojos no encontraba aquellos inocentes ojos azules si no que se topaba con aquellos ojos plateados llenos de lujuria. Y se sentía diminuta, desprotegida, frágil.

Draco se había tumbado en la cama, había notado el olor diferente en sus sábanas, un olor dulce, como a galleta, un olor que seguramente la chica Potter había dejado ya que la había encontrado sentada en ella. No había dormido y el día había acabado por cazarle.

El día siguiente fué en principio de lo más tranquilo. No había clases por lo que Nathalie se levantó tarde, desayunó tarde y paseó tarde. No quería ver a nadie, ni a su hermano, ni a sus amigos ni a nadie por lo que intentó esconderse por los rincones del castillo, investigando, conociendo y evitando las miradas de la gente que seguían pendientes de ella como si fuera un bicho raro. Acabó por meterse en una de las aulas vacías del cuarto piso y cerró la puerta tras de si. Estaba mareada y le dolía tremendamente el pecho.

\- ¿En serio?¿Me estás siguiendo estúpida?- la voz sonó en su cabeza mas fuerte que de costumbre y la reconoció al momento. Se giró y Draco estaba tras ella, sentado en una especie de butaca enorme y con aspecto cómodo.

\- Mira, no es el mejor momento para discutir. No te preocupes, me voy, no sabía que había nadie aquí.

Volvió hacia la puerta pero al levantar su mano notó como esta se quedaba rígida. Le dolía todo el brazo y el dolor del pecho era cada vez mas fuerte. Notó como la nariz empezaba a sangrarle y las piernas se le doblaban sin fuerza.

\- ¿Es que acaso a parte de tonta eres sorda? Que te vayas- dijo enfadado pero Nathalie no se movía. A duras penas consiguió darse la vuelta para verle, para decirle que pidiera ayuda pero no podía hablar. Sus manos estaban manchadas del liquido que salía de su nariz que inutilmente había intentado limpiar, el cual era de un color negro azabache. Sus ojos abiertos de dolor.

La imágen que Draco vió frente a él lo dejó sin respiración y sin pensarlo dos veces saltó de la butaca y corrió hacia ella justo a tiempo para coger su cuerpo en el momento que este caía inerte, sin fuerza. Con cuidado y lleno de histeria la colocó encima de sus rodillas, las cuales estaban ya apoyadas en el suelo. Nathalie se asfixiaba, no podía respirar, el dolor del pecho era demasiado fuerte. Su visión se nublaba por momentos y no podía emitir ni siquiera un sonido.

\- Nathalie, Nathalie... joder, no puede respirar, Nathalie aguanta. - dijo con terror en su voz.

Levantó la varita que tenía guardada en los pantalones y lanzó un pequeño conjuro que hizo que de su varita saliera un halo de luz que viajó a través de la puerta en busca de ayuda.

\- Aguanta, no me dejes, aguanta por favor.


	5. Veneno dulce, amarga ternura

"Todo había quedado en el mas puro silencio, oscuridad llena de dolor que recorría su cuerpo como si miles de cuchillos se clavaran en su piel lentamente. No podía abrir los ojos, apenas podía respirar y no había nada a su alrededor, o al menos nada que ella pudiera percivir. De repente todo a su alrededor comenzó a brillar de una forma cegadora y la habitación blanca en la que parecía encontrarse comenzó a tomar formas, una pared llena de juguetes, una ventana grande, unas barras de madera que parecían rodearla y alguien que se inclinaba sobre ella, una mujer, con el cabello rojo, muy guapa, la mujer mas guapa que había visto en su vida. Comenzó a hablar y su voz sonó como una suave melodía que envolvía sus sentidos.

-Descansa mi pequeña, que ya es tarde, todo estará bien, no tengas miedo, mamá está aquí.

No podía hablar, no podía decir nada y de repente su propio subconsciente se dió cuenta de que la mujer que había ante ella era su madre, alguien a quien solo había visto en fotos. Intentó levantar la mano, tocar su rostro, hablarla pero no podía hacer nada y la imagen volvió a disolverse tan rapido como llegó, dejándola desolada..."

\- Se está moviendo, se está moviendo -oyó que casi gritaba alguien cerca suyo. Sus ojos seguían cerrados pero comenzaba a despertar, tan casnada como si hubiera estado toda la noche durmiendo pero dolorida como si le hubieran acribillado a golpes mientras tanto. Sus pestañas comenzaron a despegarse y sus ojos recibieron unos pocos rayos de luz. Una sombra se inclinaba frente a ella, una sombra que empezó a tomar forma y se convirtió en su hermano Harry.

\- Nathalie, Nathalie ¿me oyes?¿Como te encuentras?- dijo con una voz preocupada y llena de dolor. Ron y Hermione, inseparables suyos, se encontraban a cada lado de él, mirándola como si fuera un experimento. Aún estaba aturdida pero reconoció la mullida cama y las paredes de la enfermería.

\- ¿Que ha pasado?¿Porqué estoy aquí?- dijo extrañada. Lo último que su mente empezaba a recordar era haber entrado en ese aula, haberse encontrado con Malfoy y de repente dolor, y nada más. "Espera, Malfoy, ¿que pasó?" Su boca se abrió para preguntar pero al segundo recordó con quien estaba y decidió averiguarlo mas tarde.

Por mucho que preguntó a Harry este no le dijo nada sobre lo que le había pasado, con la excusa de no preocuparla, este se dedicó a darla de comer y a contarle mil batallas sobre él y sus amigos, algunas ya escuchas de antes.

Cuando se hizo la noche Madame Pomfrey echó a todos de la enfermería y dió una poción a Nathalie para descansar. Esta apenas la probó pues el dolor en el pecho aún persistía pero se quedó dormida en apenas unos segundos. Un ruido la despertó no se sabe cuanto tiempo después y cuando abrió los ojos sobresaltada se encontró con una figura silenciosa cerca de su cama. Draco Malfoy, apoyado en la cama contigua la miraba con una cara entre preocupada y seria, siempre seria. Nathalie se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en la almohada y mirándole. No hablaron durante unos minutos, pero ella decidió romper el silencio.

\- ¿Que pasó?- dijo sin más. El chico giró la cabeza mirando hacia la ventana, su gesto se volvió mas serio aún.

\- Te envenenaron - espetó sin la más mínima delicadeza. Draco era directo, siempre lo había sido pero aquella vez le sonó mas doloroso que otras veces.

\- ¿Quien?- preguntó ella.

\- No lo sé, pero alguien no te quiere aquí. - dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

\- No te vayas- las palabras salieron agolpadas de su boca, sin pensarlas y acto seguido se arrepintió. Draco se giró para mirarla.

\- ¿Porqué habría de quedarme? Ya perdí suficiente tiempo salvandote el culo, no quiero perder mas tiempo contigo... ni con nadie.- volvió a girarse, no miró atrás, sino, se hubiera quedado, toda la noche.

Nathalie había salido apenas hacia unos días de la enfermería y aun que aún se sentía debil ya estaba recuperada. No había vuelto a cruzar palabra con Draco, ni siquiera le había visto pues él se había encargado de evitarla. Nathalie no le buscó pero una extraña sensación no dejaba de recorrerle todo el cuerpo cada vez que pensaba en él.

Los días pasaron y Nathalie apenas cruzó dos miradas con el rubio, se pasaba el día con su hermano y sus amigos o en clases o en su cama. La cercanía con Ron era cada vez mas notable y casi se habían echo inseparables pasado un mes. Quedaban solos, hablaban hasta tarde, se escapaban y salían del colegio, se iban a Hogsmeade... Y Nathalie casi había olvidado que Draco Malfoy existía. Mientras tanto, este, desde sus escondites la observaba.

Una tarde, las cosas cambiaron, de una forma extraña e inesperada. Era una de esas tardes en las que Ron y Nathalie habían salido a pasear por los alrededores. Las vibraciones entre ellos eran cada día mas fuertes y para ambos era igual de notable.

\- No creo que el exámen de mañana pase a mayores, las preguntas están claras, lo dijo la profesora.

\- Nunca te fíes de la palabra de estos profesores, en cuanto a exámenes y demás me refiero, siempre dicen cosas que queremos oir pero que nunca son ciertas. Es su forma de... prepararnos para el futuro.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y sus miradas quedaron pegadas la una a la otra. Todo quedó en silencio. La mano de Ron, que antes había estado en sus bolsillos comenzó a tocar la espalda de la chica, acercándola poco a poco a el. Nathalie estaba paralizada, su corazón latía muy deprisa y no supo que hacer ni que decir. Ron acercó su cuerpo al de ella, su rostro al de ella y por fin, tras mucho haberlo deseado sus labios a los de ella. Se fundieron en un beso tierno y cálido, todo lo contrario al tiempo que asolaba esos lugares. Nathalie alzó los brazos para rodear su cuello y el beso quedó plasmado en sus memorias.

Una vez en su sala común, tras haber paseado a su lado y haberla acompañado despidiendose con un dulce beso, Nathalie aún se sentía en una nube. Se había sentado en el sofá, frente a la chimenea y miraba las llamas del fuego como hipnotizada. No se dió cuenta ni cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entró esa persona a la que había perdido de vista hacia muy poco.

\- Tu y la comadreja...- se oyó y la chica simplemente miró con calma para luego borrar su sonrisa de la cara, mirarle con indiferencia y volver a mirar el fuego. - Era de esperar que dos personas tan mediocres se juntaran-

\- Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, no eres el mas indicado para hablar de mediocridad.

Draco apretó los puños y se dirigió a la escaleras, dispuesto a abandonar la sala pero antes de poner un solo pie en los escalones se frenó de golpe.

\- Sé que veneno usaron contigo.- dijo de pronto.

Nathalie se volvió sorprendida ante la revelación.

\- ¿Y me lo vas a decir o me vas a dejar en las mismas? Viniendo de ti todo es posible, además no es necesario que pierdas tu tiempo...-

\- Puedo ayudarte a encontrar a quien te envenenó.- dijo Malfoy. ¿Pero que te pasa Draco?¿Que crees que haces?

Nathalie simplemente lo miró, curiosa, deseando decirle que si pero simplemente esperando a que el chico siguiera hablando.

\- Pero nadie debe enterarse de esto. No quiero que mi nombre se vea manchado... ni que esto se nos vaya de las manos. ¿Podrás estar callada?

Y de esa manera ambos sellarón el trato con un cálido y electrizante apretón de manos.


	6. Una disculpa y una carta

Lo primero de todo ¡Gracias por leer! Estoy encantada con la historia y espero que os esté gustando (Acepto halagos y crítcas jaja). A partir de ahora los capitulos serán las largos ya que la trama empieza a ... tomar mas forma. Pero no os asustéis, eso significa que habrá mas tiempo de diversión ante tus ojos. Sigo diciendo que gracias y espero que disfrutéis de esta idílica historia.

xoxo

Había transcurrido apenas una semana desde aquel íntimo beso entre la hermana del elegido y su mejor amigo y la noticia ya corría en boca de todo el colegio. Ambos habían decidido intentar estar juntos, despacio, conociendose pero Ron, en un arrebato de su inmensa alegría había hablado mas de la cuenta, haciendo que el cotilleo fuera la comidilla del colegio.

Nathalie había temido por la reaccion de todos, en especial la de Hermione, una gran amiga que había sido el amor de colegio de su ahora actual...¿novio? Si así se le podía llamar, todo era muy repentino y las cosas en su cabeza eran cada vez mas y mas confusas. Ron le gustaba, le encantaba mejor dicho, pasar tiempo con él, escuchar sus historias, reir con sus bromas... y que era guapo, mas que eso, pero ese arrebato de locura había hecho que Nathalie reculara unos pasos en cuanto a sus propios pensamientos. Hermione había recibido la noticia como un jarro de agua fría y los dos primeros días no le había dirigido la palabra a ninguno de sus amigos, pero tras una charla con Harry decidió intentar volver a la normalidad. Para Nathalie eso no era suficiente. Pero Hermione no era la única que había odiado la noticia, Draco Malfoy sentía como se le retorcían las entrañas cada vez que alguien cerca suyo comentaba la historieta, pero, ¿porqué tenía que importarle los cuentos de cama que tuviera la hermana de Potter?.

Al margen del rubio, Nathalie había conseguido por fin una mañana pillar sola a Hermione saliendo del gran comedor, un sabado, un día en el que ni la propia leona tendría deberes que hacer.

\- Hermione, espera por favor - dijo una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que esta se diera la vuelta al reconocerla. Su cara se torció seria.

\- Nathalie ahora no puedo hablar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- dijo volviendo a retomar su camino.

\- No, no intentes colarmela, sé perfectamente que no tienes nada que hacer. Necesito hablar contigo, por favor, es importante. Las cosas no pueden quedar así. Somos amigas.

\- ¡Las amigas no hacen esto!- dijo la castaña alzando la voz con rabia. La gente que caminaba junto a ellas se había parado a escuchar, con la esperanza de captar alguna noticia nueva.

\- Aquí no por favor, a nadie le importa que pase con nuestras vidas. Hermione, esto es importante para mi y espero que para ti, quiero hablar contigo, explicarte todo, por favor.

La castaña se miró los pies pensativa, decidiendo si era mas importante la rabia y los celos que sentía por dentro o aclarar las cosas con la que se había convertido casi en su mejor amiga. Su corazón noble tiró mas y decidió darle una oportunidad. Con un gesto afirmativo ambas se pusieron a andar hacia un sitio mas tranquilo. Los alrededores de la casa de Hagrid parecían un buen sitio donde hablar tranquilamente sin la atenta atención de otros. Se sentaron en el cesped, en lo alto de la colina , ante las preciosas vistas del bosque.

\- Hermione...- dijo Nathalie con miedo- Yo, lo siento. No sé como empezó todo esto, no sé como pasó. Supongo que me sentía sola, vosotros estabais muy ocupados y en Slytherin no había nadie con quien pudiera estar. Ron me hizo compañía y cogimos confianza, es muy bueno conmigo, me ayuda, me hace reir... supongo que eso tuvo la culpa, tu mejor que nadie lo sabrás.

\- Lo sé... - dijo Hermione y sintió como algo se partía por dentro de ella. Todo el mundo había creido que las cosas entre el pelirrojo y ella habían terminado bien, que ambos eran amigos y que todo iba sobre ruedas, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero en el fondo de su corazón Hermione seguía recordando cada caricia del chico, cada beso, cada palabra de amor que ahora eran para otra. - Sé que tu no estabas cuando todo lo nuestro sucedió, y te quiero mucho Nathalie, a ti y a Ron, solo que, supongo que se me hace raro que todo esto pase.

\- Quiero que sepas que tu amistad significa mas para mi que cualquier chico, Ron, antes que pareja o lo que quiera que sea es amigo, y para mi vale mas la amistad que tengo con vosotros. No quiero que todo eso se pierda por... un capricho... o...

\- Ron esta enamorado de ti Nathalie- la cortó Hermione. Su voz casi se ahogó al decirlo. - No le hagas daño, el te quiere, seguro que con el tiempo tu también le querrás de la misma manera.

\- No... el no...

\- Le he oido mil veces hablar de ti. Nunca ha querido hablarlo con Harry pero desde que apareciste en nuestras vidas siempre te ha tenido en sus pensamientos. Supongo que solo era cuestión de tiempo que todo esto pasara.

Nathalie agachó la cabeza, con sus ideas chocando unas contra otras. Todo esto le venía grande. Ella no sentía tanto como Ron supuestamente hacía y eso complicaba las cosas. Sintió los brazos de Hermione rodear sus hombros y la fuerza del abrazo de su mejor amiga.

\- Vamos a olvidarnos de todo el rencor, vamos a ser felices. Lo tuyo con Ron saldrá bien, todos estaremos bien, ya lo verás. No te preocupes por mi, está todo arreglado. Solo fué la sorpresa.- la voz de Hermione sonó mas convincente de lo que en realidad sentía pero eso fué suficiente para que Nathalie por lo menos diera por terminada una disputa que le había estado destrozando por dentro.

Hermione se despidió de Nathalie pasados unos minutos, realmente tenía cosas que hacer. ¿En que momento pensó que Hermione estaría libre? Que locura, que absurdez. Con una sonrisa casi sincera salió corriendo hacia el castillo y Nathalie decidió que era el momento perfecto para pasar un rato a solas. Se agarró las rodillas y posó su barbilla sobre ellas, admirando el paisaje tormentoso que cubría todos los alrededores incluyendo el castillo. Unas manos que la rodearon desde atrás la hicieron sobresaltarse.

\- Lo siento, no quería asustarte- dijo Ron cerca de su oreja. El olor a menta y canela que desprendía el chico hizo que Nathalie se calmara y cerrara los ojos. Quizás todo eso no era tan malo, quizás las cosas iban mejor por ese camino.

\- No te preocupes.

Ron se sentó tras de ella, abriendo las piernas y dejando el cuerpo de Nathalie pegado al suyo, haciendo la función de respaldo.

\- Has hablad con Hermione ¿verdad? ¿Como está?- dijo algo preocupado.

\- Creo que está todo bien, me siento muy mal por todo esto, pero creo que las cosas han mejorado.- dijo sinceramente aun que en su fuero interno no estuviera muy convencida. No era tonta, sabía que todo esto explotaría en algun momento.

\- Eso espero, es mi mejor amiga, no quiero perderla. Pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a perderte a ti.

Nathalie se giró, cesando su apoyo y quedando frente a Ron.

\- ¿Crees que esto está bien?

\- Creo que esto es perfecto- dijo el chico y lentamente se acercó a los labios de la chica, depositando un dulce beso en ellos. Con una de sus manos agarró con delicadeza la cintura de ella, acercándola más a él. El beso se hizo mas fuerte y empezó a tomar un ritmo mas activo. Nathalie se sintió un poco extraña al principio, pero intentando olvidarse de todo olvidó sus problemas y se dejó llevar. El cuerpo del pelirrojo se recostó en la hierba, haciendo que el de la chica quedara encima suyo. Rodeandola con sus brazos, los besos cada vez eran mas intensos y el calor comenzó a subir por sus mejillas, por sus brazos, por su pecho...

El sonido de algo a su lado los saco de aquel momento y ambos giraron la cabeza en dirección al causante. Una lechuza negruzca de ojos amarillos se había posado a su lado. Una carta en un sobre de un blanco inmaculado iba atado a su pata. Nathalie se levantó pese a las quejas del chico y recogió la carta, que iba dirigida a su nombre. La abrió y comenzó a leer. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su corazón comenzó a palpitar mas deprisa de lo normal. Ron, tan distraido como siempre, permaneció con los ojos cerrados aun tumbado en el cesped y no percibió el temor en su novia.

\- Preciosa, se hace tarde, creo que deberíamos ir entrando.- casi suspiró el pelirrojo pasados unos segundos sin notar que el corazón de su chica casi se salía de su pecho. Nathalie tragó saliva espesamente e intentó mantener la calma.

\- Yo, quiero quedarme un rato mas.

\- Bueno, me quedaré contigo.

\- No, no hace falta de verdad, me apetece estar sola un rato.- dijo sin preocuparse si había sonado de mala manera o no.

\- No te voy a dejar aquí sola.

\- Ronald, no tengo doce años, es de día y no hay nadie. Además, estoy en un colegio, por favor.

\- Está... bien, no quiero que te agobies princesa. - dijo mientras se incorporaba. Se acercó a su novia que estaba a unos pasos de él y la beso suavemente en los labios siendo correspondido casi a regañadientes por ella. Eso él no lo notó, Ron era una persona muy simple que realmente no hacía caso a los pequeños detalles. Este se incorporó aún sonriendo y se alejó con paso cansado.

Nathalie se quedó ahí, quieta, sin saber muy bien que hacer. No era una persona asustadiza pero lo que aquella carta citaba en sus palabras la había puesto el corazón en un puño. Había en la vida muchas cosas con las que no se jugaba y una de ellas era la familia. Y encima si era la familia que habías perdido y a la que acababas de recuperar tras una vida entera separada de ella. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguien se acercaba por detrás suya y se quedaba de pie a sus espaldas.

\- Oye po...- empezó a articular Draco pero no esperó la reacción de ella que se levantó rápidamente para girarse y apuntarle con su varita. Draco retrocedió sorprendido. - ¿Pero que narices...?- pero se calló al observar su semblante. Su piel estaba pálida como el mármol y sus ojos, verdes intensos a aquellas horas de la tarde estaban tan abiertos que parecía que se iban a salir de sus orbitas. La mano le temblaba.

Al ver que se trataba de Draco, Natalie bajó su varita y suspiró con alivio. Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas sin llegar a recorrer su rostro, ella no lloraba, lo había aprendido por las malas.

\- ¿Que ha pasado?¿La comadreja te ha hecho algo?- dijo Draco empezando a estar alerta. Las fosas nasales de su nariz se abrieron y su gesto comenzó a parecer cabreado.

\- No...no el no...mira- dijo mientras le entregaba la carta que acababa de recibir. Draco leyó para si mismo...

"Querida Nathalie Potter,

He visto que has conseguido salir de la enfermería, toda una pena, pensé que había conseguido hacer bien las cosas, pero quizás lo que hice fué demasiado... suave. Me hubiera gustado al menos poder ver tu cara de dolor cuando el veneno comenzó a entrar en tu corazón. Pero bueno, la vida siempre son errores y aciertos y esta vez no fallaré, pero primero quiero divertirme un poco.

¿Que es mas importante para ti? ¿Tu familia francesa la cual te ha criado y querido toda su vida o tu nueva familia, la de verdad, la de sangre? Sería una pena que ambas desaparecieran, que tu hermano el querido elegido del mundo mágico callera victima de una muerte espantosa, que tu madre y tu padre, esos franceses impostores que te han criado sufrieran la peor de las torturas ante tus ojos...

Pero hay una cosa que puedes hacer, puedes sacrificarte tu, o puedo jugar con todos. No te mereces vivir, las personas como tu que nacen con una estrella en el maldito culo deberían morir antes de abrir los ojos en sus primeros segundos. Puede que estas palabras solamente sean eso, palabras, pero ahora el señor oscuro tiene donde elegir, hay dos Potter a los que matar.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, el tiempo corre en tu contra. Vigila tus espaldas..."

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, ¿el señor oscuro?¿Pero que...? Si estaba muerto, Potter lo había matado. El mundo mágico había celebrado la azaña del cara rajada durante meses. Y esa rabia plasmada en cada frase...esa...locura.

\- Estoy empezando a odiar este sitio- dijo la chica con un hilo de voz- no he causado mas que problemas desde que he llegado. Primero lo de... Ron y ahora esto. ¿Porqué todo lo que toco se destruye?

Draco arrugó la carta en un ataque repentino y la quemó con un movimiento de varita.

\- Si esa persona está obsesionada contigo no será la única carta que recibas. Tengo una manera de intentar cazarle.

\- ¿Cual?

\- Tendrás que esperar, si no, joderás el momento- dijo con malicia- como haces con todo lo que tocas- agregó con ánimo de seguir manteniendo esa piel de lobo que ya estaba mas que seca.

Los ojos de Nathalie se llenaron de rabia.

\- ¿Porqué eres así?¿Que puto problema tienes? Vienes de bueno, intetnando ayudarme y ahora me vienes con esas. ¿No te cansas de ser tan rastrero?¿De que cada persona a tu alrededor te acabe odiando por ese intento tan patetico de creerte alguien importante? Sabes que, no quiero tu ayuda, puedes meterte tus intenciones por donde te quepan. - y dió media vuelta en dirección al castillo pero una mano cálida y grande se cerró sobre su brazo izquierdo y la hizo darse la vuelta de manera brusca. Su cara y la de Draco quedaron a escasos centímetros y casi podía notar como la respiración del chico se metía por sus piel. Draco iba a enfrentarse a ella, iba a decirla todo lo hiriente que se le pasara por la cabeza pero al tenerla tan cerca su boca quedó sellada. Sus ojos grisaceos y los verdes de ella estaban fijos el uno en el otro como si intentaran atravesarse mutuamente, sus respiraciones mas aceleradas que de costumbre, el frío no se notaba en sus cuerpos... La mano de Draco, la cual seguía sobre el brazo de la chica aflojó la fuerza y comenzó a subir despacio por el antebrazo, como acariciandolo y Nathalie cerró los ojos en un actoreflejo, como si quisiera sentir su tacto.

\- No vuelvas a decirme nada parecido- dijo el chico pesadamente, intentando sonar convincente- o tendré que castigarte.- los dedos de él se clavaron en la espalda de ella a la cual habían llegado mientras hablaba y Nathalie soltó un pequeño gemido. A Draco le brillaron los ojos pero apenas lo pensó se irguió separandose de ella, manteniendo el tipo.

\- No seas estúpida y vuelve al castillo, es tarde y nadie sabe quien puede andar por aquí.

Sin nada mas que decir se dió la vuelta y andó hacia su sala común. Nathalie se quedó allí, muda, quieta, sintiendo aún la mano de Draco por su cuerpo. Volvió en si mas rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado y andó también hacia su habitación.

Draco se tumbó pesadamente en la enorme cama, el pantalón largo del pijama le caía holgado mientras su parte superior estaba descubierta, revelando esos marcados abdominables y su cuerpo fibrado y delgado. Las manos detrás de su cabeza haciendo de almohada y su mirada perdida en las luces que entraban por la ventana y daban en el techo. Nathalie, aquella maldita chica, la hermana de Potter, la amante de la comadreja, la amiga de la sangre sucia... la única que le había hecho temblar de esa manera solo con tenerla cerca. ¿Es que acaso estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella? ¿Le atraía, le gustaba? Imposible, no, no y no. "Draco, eres mas listo que todo eso" Pero ni siquiera la voz de su interior conseguía acallar sus negativas. Estaba jodido.

Nathalie había cambiado su uniforme por un pijama de pantalón corto y camiseta de tirantes, le daba igual cual fuera la época del año, ella siempre dormía así. Se tiró en la cama, de lado, dejando que su pelo callera a ambos lados de su cuerpo. La luz de la luna entraba levemente por la ventana iluminando partes de su cuerpo que se veían mas claras con aquella luz que como de costumbre. Aún notaba la abrasadora mano de Draco sobre ella y recordaba lo que había sentido. Eso no lo sentía cuando su...novio... o como quisiera que se llamase la tocaba. Se sintió culpable y la noche se echó sobre ella inutilmente.


	7. Más que mil palabras

El día siguiente amaneció tranquilo, despejado, con un sol suave que alumbraba la mayor parte del castillo con su luz dorada. Los ojos de Nathalie aún permanecían cerrados a causa del cansancio, había dormido mas bien poco por no decir nada y tras conciliar el sueño apenas un par de horas después el sol empezaba a hacer su entrada. Se escondió entre las sábanas, tapándose casi con mal humor y enterró la cabeza en la almohada. Hoy no era un día para levantarse, al menos no desde su punto de vista, pero tampoco podía quedarse en la cama todo el día y mas sabiendo que su hermano tardaría poco en preguntar por ella. Le había prometido pasar el domingo con él, en Hogsmeade, tomar algo, comer juntos y pasar el día el uno en compañía del otro. Sacó la cabeza de entre las sábanas y con gran pesar se levantó, cogiendo las cosas necesarias para ducharse. Desde ese año, a parte de los baños comunes y de prefectos del colegio cada casa tenía en su sala común un baño único para los alumnos, lo que era una ventaja ya que los baños de los pasillos se ponían hasta arriba de gente. Salió de su cuarto y se metió en el baño, teniendo la suerte de que estaba vacío.

El agua caliente calmó sus problemas por un momento dejandose envolver por el vaho que empañaba los limpios cristales. Decidió que estaría un rato bajo el agua, sin enjabonarse, dejando que la tranquilidad de aquel lugar embargara sus sentidos. Se sentó en la bañera y agarró sus piernas haciendose un ovillo.

Draco se había levantado de muy mal humor, algo que ya era costumbre en él y pese a que no le hacía gracia el tener que salir y relacionarse con personas se dirigió al baño para darse una larga ducha antes de ir a hacer recados. El baño no estaba desierto, alguien se duchaba en una de las bañeras pero poco le importó, el tenía cosas importantes en las que pensar. Se metió en una de las duchas, las de plato pequeño y se dió una ducha rápida. Tardó poco en salir y se puso la toalla alrededor de su marcada cintura antes de abrir las cortinas. La persona que lo había acompañado estaba ya fuera del agua, secándose, semidesnuda. Nathalie no le había prestado atención, estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos pero él no pudo evitar quedarse mirando. Su piel delicada relucía con la ayuda de las perladas gotas de agua, la toalla verdosa apenas cubría lo necesario y su largo pelo caía en cascada mojado por ambos lados de sus hombros. Ella levantó la vista y su boca casi se abrió de la sorpresa.

Ambos se quedaron mirandose por unos segundos, quietos como estatuas, pero ella fué la primera en desviar la mirada, coger sus cosas y con un leve "hola" salió del baño.

Vestida con unos comodos pantalones negros de maya y una blusa ancha color rojiza Nathalie esperaba a su hermano en la entrada del castillo, frente al patio principal. Este no tardó mucho en llegar pues era una persona muy puntual y saludó a su hermana con un enorme abrazo lleno de cariño. Nathalie le correspondió y sintió paz al entrar en contacto con su hermano. Parecía mentira teniendo en cuenta lo poco que se conocían pero éstos días lejos de él le habían provocado hecharle de menos. Ambos se encaminaron en dirección a Hogsmeade dando gracias a que el día acompañaba el paseo.

\- ¿Que te apetece hacer hoy? ¿Quieres que nos tomemos una cerveza de mantequilla y luego demos una vuelta por las tiendas? Si quieres podemos acercarnos a la casa de los gritos y así te muestro el sitio donde han ocurrido tantas de mis historias.

\- Como quieras Harry, hoy me dejo guiar por ti- dijo entre pequeñas risas. La sonrisa de Harry se dibujó automáticamente en el rostro del chico, se notaba la ilusión que le hacía pasar el día con su hermana y eso a Nathalie le hacía sentir dichosa.

Tardarón un rato en llegar pero el camino se hizo ameno debido a las charlas que mantuvieron y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban sentados en una mesa al lado del gran ventanal de las tres escobas. Dos enormes cervezas de mantequilla adornaban la mesa. Harry miró a su hermana y pese a los esfuerzos de ella por fingir era bastante notable que algo le pasaba.

\- ¿Me vas a contar que te pasa?¿Es por lo de Ron verdad?.

Adivino, Harry debería dedicarse a la adivinación, o simplemente que era muy observador. Nathalie no le podía mentir, no le quería mentir y necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar del tema y a quien pedir consejo.

\- Veras... todo esto es muy raro y muy repentino y no se exactamente que debo hacer. Ron está tan pendiente de mi... me dice esas cosas... me cuida y me quiere tanto... y yo siento que no le doy ni la mitad de lo que él me da a mi. Pero no puedo evitarlo, no me sale de dentro. No quiero engañar a nadie, quizás necesite mas tiempo pero... esto me viene grande. Y luego está Hermione y que pese a que dice que me perdona sigue dolida, un amor así no se puede olvidar tan facilmente.

Harry se puso ambas manos a modo de apoyo para la cara y la miró pensativo y lleno de ternura.

\- Creo que le das demasiadas vueltas a todo. Puede que Ron sea mas entregado y que a lo mejor es verdad que el siente mas que tu. También acabáis de empezar, no todo es perfecto, quizás hay que luchar si ves que merece la pena. No lo sé, para mi también es raro que mi hermana y mi mejor amigo sean pareja.

"Pareja" aquella palabra aún sonaba distante en su mente.

\- Y Hermione- agregó tras una pausa- dale tiempo, sé que no ha sido muy bonito por vuestra parte, eso no lo voy a negar, pero estas cosas pasan cuando pasan, nadie tiene la culpa, el amor es así.

"amor" otra palabra que le venía grande. ¿Era eso lo que sentías cuando te enamorabas?Pues estaba muy lejos de ser tan hermoso como decían.

Tras dejar atrás aquellos temas dolorosos y hablar sobre cosas mas amenas ambos terminaron su cerveza y dieron un largo paseo por el pueblo. Visitaron Hogsmeade, compraron chuches, Harry regaló a su hermana una pulsera de plata con un par de zafiros que les reperesentaban a ambos... Un par de horas después estaban sentados en una roca, frente a la casa de los gritos.

\- Estoy muy contento de haberte encontrado, de que estés aquí, conmigo, nunca pensé que pudiera querer tanto a alguien y en tan poco tiempo. Ahora mismo eres la persona mas importante de mi vida pequeña- las palabras de Harry la pillaron por sorpresa y unas lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos sin llegar a salir.

\- Yo también estoy muy contenta, por que me hayas encontrado, por tenerte, teneros, por tener todo esto. Me siento afortunada y todo gracias a que decidiste que lo mejor era encontrarme.

Nathalie apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, sintiendo el calor fraternal que este desprendía. Otra de las curiosidades que había notado es que sentía una conexión especial con Harry, es como si a veces viera a través de sus ojos, es como se notaba que realmente era la mitad de ella.

Estaba empezando a entrar la noche cuando ambos llegaron al castillo. Harry estaba tremendamente cansado y se fué directo a su sala común no sin antes besar fuertemente a su hermana en la mejilla. Nathalie, sin nada de sueño y con mucha hambre se lanzó hacia el gran comedor llegando unos minutos antes de que comenzara el banquete de cena.

Se sentó apartada de todo el mundo bajo la atenta mirada de muchos Slytherin pero aquello ya le era mas que familiar y se había acostumbrado a vivir con ello. Se sirvió un poco de cada cosa que vió sobre la mesa y rapidamente terminó de comer. Decidió que no era momento aún de ir a dormir y aprovechando que aún podía estar fuera de su sala común salió al patio de la entrada y se adentró en los alrededores del castillo, pasando al lado de la cabaña de Hagrid y sentandose porfín cerca del circulo de piedra. El cesped estaba fresquito y no dudo en tumbarse para admirar el cielo y pensar un poco en sus cosas. Quizás su hermano tuviera razón y todo mejoraría con el tiempo. Ron era muy guapo, pero tremendamente guapo, divertido, buena persona, buen amigo... era como un combo perfecto y besaba la mar de bien, parecía que lo tenía todo y aun así ella sentía que no era lo que realmente su corazón buscaba. Cansada de tanta historia dramática acabó por caer dormida en ese mismo lugar.

Habrían pasado cerca de tres horas en las que ni siquiera se había movido del sitio cuando a causa de un ruido cercano provocado por algún animal Nathalie se despertó con brusquedad.

-¿Que...?- sus ojos se abrieron mucho- mierda mierda mierda, me he quedado dormida.

Saltando rapidamente se puso en pie y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo, todo estaba a oscuras y la gente estaría ya seguramtente durmiendo como angelitos en sus camas. Llegó a la pierta de entrada de la torre del reloj e intentando no hacer ruido entró despacito. Iba camino a la cuarta planta cuando el sonido de las botas de filch la puso alerta. Nerviosa y sin saber muy bien que hacer decidió que lo mas sensato era correr hacia arriba, hacia la quinta planta e intentar llegar hasta las escaleras esas dichosas que tanto se movía. Así, seguramente, tardaría poco en llegar a las mazmorras. Fué tan inteligente que al salir corriendo olvidó que estaba intentando camuflarse y sus pisadas sonaron como grandes golpes en el silencio de la noche.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo la voz de Filch tras ella siguiendo su mismo camino.

Nathalie corrió como alma que lleva el diablo llegando al pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras. y cuando iba a mitad de este paró en seco al ver una luz que se aproximaba frente a ella. "Mierda, mierda, mierda, me han cazado" dijo su voz interna. De pronto una mano agarró su brazo y tiró de ella con brusquedad metiendola dentro de una sala. La puerta se cerró de golpe pero sin hacer ruido nada mas entrar ella. El lugar estaba iluminado por unas sencillas velas en las paredes que permanecían encendidas con magia y dejaban ver tenuemente el lugar, dandole un toque íntimo. El baño de prefecto, un sitio el doble de prohibido para gente que no pertenece a ese grupo y mas en mitad de la noche. Y frente a ella, de pie, con ese porte tan duro y esos ojos que podían derretir a cualquiera estaba Draco Malfoy.

\- ¿Estas loca?¿Quieres que te expulsen?- dijo con notado enfado en su voz.

\- Yo... me quedé dormida en el cesped y me he despertado ahora y he entrado y ha llegado filch y no sabía que hacer y...- pero su boca quedó sellada por una mano grande y suave que se presionó contra ella.

Draco cogió a Nathalie esta vez de la cintura y la arrastró contra uno de los huecos para dejar las pertenencias, frente a la bañera, donde a simple vista nadie podía verles. La puerta del baño se abrió y alguien entró en la sala. Se oía la respiración agitada de la gata de filch, vieja y gorda para darse esas palizas. Draco pegó su cuerpo al de Nathalie y haciendole un gesto de silencio destapó su boca. Esta asintió asustada. Tras unos tensos minutos se oyó nuevamente el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y el baño quedó desierto a excepción de ellos dos.

Las manos de Draco, que se habían quedado agarradas a la cintura de la chica no se movieron ni un solo milimetro. Draco giró la cara encontrandose de frente con el rostro de la chica que lo miraba agitada. La respiración de ella era descompensada a causa del susto, él ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a hacer estas cosas. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo se miraban. Las manos de Draco se fueron cerrando mas hasta rodear la cintura de Nathalie, aprentándola contra él. Ella no podía moverse, su mirada estaba fija en él, hipnotizada por el simple echo de sentirle, de olerle, aquella sensación tan extraña cuando Draco estaba tan cerca... como el día anterior. Las manos de la chica se apoyaron suavemente sobre el pecho de Draco y este acercó su rostro al de ella, embriagado por todo su ser. Sus bocas estaban mas cerca que nunca, casi podían respirar el uno a través del otro. Las piernas de Nathalie cada vez fallaban mas y ella temía el momento en el que callera al suelo. Estaba tan cerca... Pero algo saltó en la cabeza de ella, la cara de Ron, las palabras de Harry, los insultos de Draco y de golpe se separó bruscamente del rubio.

\- Me tengo que ir- dijo con palabras atropeyadas y salió en dirección a su sala común comprobando antes que no hubiera peligro en los alrededores. Draco se quedó ahí, quieto, sin saber como reaccionar, sin saber que había pasado. Había estado a punto de besar a Nathalie Potter, a una Potter... la cabeza le dolía pero su boca aún anhelaba probar el sabor de sus labios.

Nathalie llegó deprisa a su cuarto, se desvistió a toda prisa y se metió bajo las sabanas intentando no pensar en el error que casi comete. "He estado a punto de besar a Draco Malfoy, al engreido y estupido compañero de casa que solo sabía dañar a todo aquel que tenía cerca. " Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando olvidarse de aquel aroma y aquellas manos que la hicieron estremecer. Se estaba volviendo loca y los demás no hacían mucho por evitarlo.

Draco llegó a su cuarto apenas unos minutos después con paso firme y tenso. Cerró la puerta suavemente y se apoyó en ella. Suspiró y fué como si el corazón le hubiera dado un fuerte vuelco. Metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho sacando de ella un objeto pequeño y fino que brillaba en la oscuridad de la noche. Andando unos pasos se tiró en la cama, boca arriba y puso en objeto frente a un rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana con intención de observarlo mejor. Una delicada pulsera de plata caía desde su mano. Dos zafiros en forma de medio corazón los cuales coincidían al juntarse caían algremente de ella. El rubio frunció el ceño. Seguro que aquella pulsera se la había regalado el idiota de la comadreja. Un corazón partido en dos... que estupidez. Pero sin saber como la serpiente se quedó dormida en esa misma posición, con la pulsera aún entre sus manos.

La semana comenzó dura, llena de deberes y trabajos para entregar. Sin saber como Noviembre había llegado y la gente se empezaba a preparar para los exámenes de final de trimestre. Era el último año para muchos que habían perdido la costumbre de estudiar tras la gran guerra y la gente estaba como loca. La biblioteca se quedaba llena a diario hasta las últimas horas cuando la encargada acababa por echar a los alumnos casi a patadas de allí. Por las tardes los pasillos se quedaban totalmente vacíos a excepción de algun que otro pasota ya que los estudiantes buscaban sitios tranquilos donde hacer sus tareas. Nathalie había decidido que el mejor lugar para estudiar era su cama. Se pasó toda la semana en ella haciendo unas cosas y otras. Para ella era fácil, era inteligente y tenía buena memoria y comprensión por lo que estudiar no le resultaba dificil. La gente de su alrededor lo notaba y por raro que pareciera en un principio algúna que otra alumna y alumno de su casa se acercaba a pedirle ayuda a lo que ella, si tenía tiempo y ganas aceptaba con gusto.

El jueves al medio día, tras la comida y por fín terminada la jornada de clases los tres amigos y la nueva integrante habían pasado la tarde cerca del lago. El tiempo volvía a acompañar el momento y hacía algo de calor por lo que apenas llevaban una fina chaqueta.

\- No me puedo creer que aún no hayas terminado los deberes para mañana Ronald y encima estés tan tranquilo aquí pasando el rato- decía una Hermione con la cara desencajada.

\- Hermione no te lo tomes todo tan en serio, algún día acabarás enferma.- respondía el otro.

Ambos habían empezado una discusión acerca de las obligaciones cosa que al parecer ya era normal en ellos. Hermione le echaba la bronca a Ron y este pasaba de ella llamandola loca. La castaña cruzó los brazos en señal de desesperación y Harry y Nathalie, los cuales estaban escuchando rieron abiertamente. Tardes como aquella eran las que merecían la pena.

\- Creo que voy a volver a repasarme los ultimos temas de historia de la magia, hay algo que no me sé completo.

\- Te falta por aprenderte el número de página Hermione- dijo su amiga.

Esta le sacó la lengua de forma cómica y se dió la vuelta para volver al colegio.

\- Espera Hermione, vuelvo contigo.- gritó Harry- Así estais un rato solos- agregó de una forma mas baja cerca de Nathalie y Ron.

Los amigos se fueron camino al colegio no sin antes Hermione echar una triste mirada atrás y evitar con un gran esfuerzo ponerse a llorar. Nathalie y Ron se quedaron solos y esta, en un arrebato le dió un abrazo tierno al pelirrojo, terminando con un largo beso en los labios.

\- Tenía ganas de estar contigo- dijo ella. Durante aquella semana se había planteado muchas cosas y una de ellas era pasar mas tiempo con Ron, volcarse mas en él, quererle un poco mas y el hecho de no haber podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos le hizo extrañarle lo que tomó como buena señal.

\- Y yo princesa, echo de menos besarte, abrazarte y oler tu perfume... esto de los exámenes es una mierda. A ver si llegan pronto las vacaciones y pasamos mas tiempo juntos.

Es verdad, las vacaciones, ¿donde pasarían las vacaciones de Navidad? Esa pregunta no había tenido tiempo de ser formulada en la cabeza de la chica por lo que pensó en estudiarla mas a fondo cuando llegara el momento. Nathalie se acomodó entre los brazos del chico y volvió a besarle, cogiendo la cara con sus manos y pegando su cuerpo al suyo. La verdad es que con el tiempo su cuerpo empezaba a anhelar estar mas en contacto con el de su novio, al cual ya había aceptado como tal.

\- Tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo Ron con cara pícara.

\- ¿Que es?

\- No es nada material, no es un regalo, bueno si lo es, pero no algo para ponerse, ni para comer, pero es un regalo, que no ha costado dinero pero...

\- Callate Ron, estás empezando a liarte solo- dijo ella entre risas- ¿de que se trata?¿O es una sorpresa secreta?

\- Las sorpresas siempre son secretas. Mañana. Solo voy a decirte eso. Mañana. Estate atenta al correo.

La chica frunció el ceño en señal de confusión pero decidió no hacer mas preguntas, al fin de al cabo era una sorpresa y a ella no le gustaba chafar las sorpresas.

Aquella noche se acostó pensando en Ron, en su sorpresa, en las ganas que tenía de saber que era y lo contenta que estaba. Aquello ha hizo estar feliz y por lo tanto lo suficientemente tranquila para dormirse en el acto. Draco no pasó por su cabeza, o eso pensó ella, pero aquella noche si que soñó con su presencia.

"El baño de prefectos estaba completamente vacío y ella estaba ahí, de pie, plantada como un pasmarote, desnuda. Miraba el agua y las burbujas de colores con ojos golosos y sin pensarselo mucho entró en el agua. La calidez de esta la hizo sentirse en la gloria y cerró los ojos con placer.

\- ¿Donde estás amor?- salió de sus labios y el agua de la bañera comenzó a moverse frente a ella que esperaba con una sonrisa.

Su subconsciente, el que evaluaba el sueño esperaba ver salir a Ron de las aguas pero en vez de ello una cabellera rubia como el oro emergió del agua, seguida de esos ojos grisaceos que tanto la aturdían. Draco apareció frente a ella, con el cuerpo totalmente mojado y desnudo. Se acercaba lentamente hacia su cuerpo y lo agarraba con fuerza para pegarlo al suyo. Sus labios estaban cada vez mas cerca, cada vez mas..."

Despertó empapada en sudos, jadeante. Se llevó una mano al pecho y movió con impetu su cabeza en ademan de despejarse. Cerró los ojos respirando ondo. ¿Que leches hacía Draco en sus sueños?¿Porqué tenía que ser él? De pronto se acordó de la sorpresa de Ron y su cara se volvió todo sonrisa. Se vistió rápidamente con el uniforme y bajó a desayunar, sentándose al lado de sus compañeras de cuarto que la saludaron cordialmente. Los deberes podían unir mucho a las personas y compartir casa también por lo que los Slytherin poco a poco comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la presencia de la chica Potter.

Draco se había levantado y había bajado a desayunar pronto por lo que ya se encontraba allí cuando Nathalie entró. La vió sentarse, la vió comer, la vió reirse con algun comentario de las demás Slytherin, la vió simplemente respirar. No podía quitarla de su cabeza, por mas que se había empeñado y hasta estaba empezando a aparecer en sus sueños.

El correo entró con un estruendo y docenas de lechuzas sobrevolaron las mesas en busca del destinatario de sus mensajes. Una de ellas, un bello ejemplar rojizo de ojos pardo pasó sobre Nathalie dejando caer un pequeño sobre frente a ella. Nathalie reconoció la letra de Ron en seguida y echando una mirada juguetona hacia la mesa de los leones, donde descubrió que Ron la miraba con impaciencia, sonrió con enfasis antes de abrir el sobre.

"Mi amor, esto es muy sencillo. Esta noche ponte guapa y esperame a las diez de la noche en la séptima planta, en el pasillo. Procura que nadie te vea.

Te quiere, Ron W. "

Nathalie sonrió como una boba bajo la atenta mirada de Draco que no había dejado de prestarle atencion y menos desde que la lechuza le habia entregado la carta. Una amenaza no era por lo que debía ser una buena noticia y visto las miradas que ella y Weasley se echaban la cosa iba entre ellos dos. La curiosidad mató al gato y en este caso la serpiente murió también por ella. Esperó paciente a que se guardara la nota en el bolsillo cosa que hizo de forma predecible y cuando esta se hubo levantado con un movimiento silencioso de varita y un accio la nota fué a parar a sus manos. La abrió y leyó con calma.

"Bastardo, va a llevarla a la sala de menesteres..." Las intenciones que Draco percibía no eran para nada de su agrado.

La noche llegó y Nathalie se preparó con ilusión. Se colocó un vestido negro corto, de espalda al aire y falda de vuelo y unos zapatos planos, no quería que la mala suerte de ser cazada la pillara en tacones. A las diez en punto Nathalie se encontraba en el pasillo del séptimo piso, donde Ron, que llevaba diez minutos esperando a causa de los nervios, la recibió con un dulce beso.

\- ¿Estás preparada?- preguntó Ron algo impaciente.

\- ¿Me vas a llevar a un parque de atracciones muggle o que? Me estás poniendo nerviosa.

\- Cierra los ojos.


	8. Pasión silenciosa

Con los ojos aún cerrados y confiando en su novio plenamente dejó que este la agarrara por la cintura y la guiara, de frente en este caso, hacia la gran sorpresa que llevaba todo el día comiendola por dentro. La luz se atenuó, se notó a través de los párpados y su nerviosismo creció de una manera completamente desorbitada.

Draco se había quedado quieto, escondido, mirando dede la esquina mas cercana como la comadreja llevaba a Nathalie dentro de la sala de menesteres y supo que iba a pasar, supo que le había preparado, supo todo lo que le había pasado por la mente al pelirrojo. Quiso ir hacia ellos, pegar a Weasley y llevarse a Nathalie de ahí, ¿Pero que diría?¿Cual sería la excusa? No tenía nada y se le vería el plumero y eso causaría problemas. La rabia le comío por dentro cuando la sala desapareció y supo que ya no había vuelta atrás, supo que ella pasaría la noche con él. Pegó un puñetazo a la dura pared de piedra e ignorando el daño que había sufrido en la mano salió casi corriendo a otro lugar, donde fuera, lejos de aquel sitio.

\- Ya puedes abrirlos.- dijo muy cerca de su oído, provocando un escalofrío por su cuerpo. Nathalie abrió los ojos y estos no pudieron creer lo que vieron. Una sala, enorme y preciosa se encontraba ante ella pero su aspecto no era el de una sala. Era un lago, un enorme lago en el que en su centro, suspendida sobre un suelo de cristal se encontraba una enorme cama de sabanas doradas con cortinas que caían a los lados, dandole un toque íntimo. Cerca de esta cama había una mesa redonda llena de comida, dos copas de vino y una vela en medio rodeada de algunas flores. El camino para llegar a ese gran lugar era de cristal también, yendo desde donde ellos estaban hasta la meta. A ambos lados del camino había velas y muchos pétalos rojos y blancos. El aroma era sencillo, vainilla, dulce como galleta... asombroso. Nathalie tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para cerrar la boca y girarse hacia su novio que la miraba embobado y entusiasta, esperando una respuesta, una reacción. Solo pudo sonreirle y besarle con ansia, con ganas, olvidándose por un momento de la persona que no dejaba de aparecer en su mente. Draco Malfoy. Ron devolvió el beso de forma energica pero pronto se separó de aquellos labios que lo volvían completamente loco.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Me encanta Ron, es precioso.

El chico tomó la mano de Nathalie y acompañándola empezaron a recorrer el camino. Las velas brillaban mas fuerte a medida que pasaban por su lado y los pétalos desprendían un dulce aroma florar que nublaba los sentidos y se mezclaba con la vainilla. Tardaron poco en llegar al centro donde Ron la llevó hasta la mesa y retiró su silla para que se sentara. Una vez sentados a la mesa brindaron, bebieron, comieron y compartieron risas y complicidad. El amor de Ron era palpable en el ambiente y Nathalie estaba comenzando a verle de una manera distinta, mejor, mas tierna, aquello si se parecía mas al... ¿amor? Pero... cuando estás enamorada... ¿Es normal que tengas a otra persona casi las 24h en la cabeza? Intentó no pensar en el rubio en toda la noche, centrándose en su novio y en su felicidad.

\- Solo quiero decirte- dijo Ron interrumpiendo la bebida de la chica- que eres la mujer mas impresionante que he conocido nunca. Me encantas, me encanta todo de ti, tu sonrisa, tu alegría y eres tan especial, tan única que no quiero imaginarme como sería perderte.

Nathalie, la cual no esperaba estas palabras quedó sorprendida y encandilada, su corazón iba a mil por hora y sus impulsos pudieron mas que su cordura, su corazón, su pasión, todo quedó a flor de piel. Se levantó de la mesa, sin dejar de mirar a Ron y se acercó a él, sentándose sobre sus rodillas y comenzando el beso definitivo. Ron, el cual no se esperaba eso tardó apenas unos segundos en responder. Cogió la cara de Nathalie como si quisiera fusionarla con la suya y respondió al beso con pasión, desatado, sintiendo que el aroma de la chica llenaba todo su ser.

Sin dejar que tocara el suelo Ron cogió a Nathalie en brazos mientras sus besos seguían poblando el cuerpo de la chica. Con cuidado llegaron a la cama y el la depositó en ella. Nathalie sentada, Ron de rodillas a sus pies, entre sus piernas. Los besos siguieron por el cuello, rozando su clavícula, su pecho, su estómago. Este la tumbó y poniendose sobre ella siguio el camino de besos hasta llegar a la goma del pantalón que estiró hacia abajo con los dientes descubriendo la ropa interior azul de la chica. Nathalie soltó un pequeño gemido y Ron volvió a ponerse frente a ella. Los besos siguieron, apasionados mientras poco a poco se iban deshaciendo de las ropas que los separaban. Nathalie ya estaba bajo el fuerte cuerpo de Ron, él la mira, enamorado, con los ojos tan brillantes como dos diamantes.

\- Te quiero- dijo él y ella solamente pudo sonreir. Volvieron a besarse y algo en Ron advirtió de que ya estaba preparado. El roce de ambas partes hacía aumentar el placer de Nathalie que sentía que su cuerpo se iba a derretir. Ron bajo con las manos, despacio, la ropa interior de ella, descubriendola, acariciandola, dándole placer. Nathalie volvió a gemir y en un movimiento casi repentino Ron se deshizo de sus calzoncillos, se puso la protección y entró en ella. Nathalie sintió que su cuerpo se henchía de palcer. Los movimientos suaves y rítmicos de Ron la hacían sentir bien, excitada. Los gemidos eran cada vez mas seguidos, en el oido de Ron sonaban deliciosamente bien segun la opinion del chico. El beso su cuello, su rostro, mordió sus labios y siguió y siguió hasta que el climax llegó de forma arrasadora.

Ron calló exhausto al lado de la chica que con la boca abierta dispuesta a coger aire cerraba los ojos descansando. Ella se giró para mirarle y el chico le devolvió la mirada, la suya intensa, llena de amor. Nathalie se pegó mas a Ron y besó su pecho para apoyar después la cabeza en él.

\- Creo que ha sido una de las mejores noches de mi vida- el comentario de Nathalie había sido sincero y la sonrisa de Ron casi podía iluminar la estancia.

\- La mejor para mi, todo lo que te incluya a ti siempre será lo mejor- ahí estaba de nuevo, aquellas palabras, aquel sentimiento que esta vez Nathalie no quiso rechazar.

Pasaban las horas, la noche se iba metiendo en su mediana y Draco solo sabía mirar el fuego de la sala común. No podía dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imágen de Nathalie en la cama con Weasley le corroía por dentro. La rabia aumentaba al ver que la chica no daba señales de enfadado, furioso, ofendido y no sabía porqué. "Vamos, si lo sabes, te gusta, te encanta, te estas enamorando..."

\- Calla- dijo para su propia mente que empezaba a jugarle malas pasadas.

Nathalie despertó un par de horas después con la mente despejada y con tanta energía como si hubiera recargado mágicamente su cuerpo. Ron aún dormía placidamente a su lado. Miró el reloj. "Dios mio, que tarde, nos la vamos a cargar" y pese a que le costó horrores salir de aquel lugar optó por despertar a Ron y salir de ahí los dos. El chico insistente acompañó a su querida novia hasta su sala común y tras despedirse con un largo beso se fué. Nathalie suspiró, se mordió el labio y aún con la sonrisa que se formó en su cara entró en la sala común. No esperaba encontrarse a nadie, esperaba llegar, subir y dormir hasta el día siguiente pero su sorpresa fué ver allí al chico que no dejaba de rondarle la mente. Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy que estaba distraido mirando el fuego levantó la vista y la vió, ahí delante de él, con esa sonrisa tonta en los labios, el pelo algo alborotado y la camisa mal colocada. No pudo evitarlo, se levantó de golpe y se enfrentó a ella.

\- ¿Donde estabas?¿Estabas tirandote a la comadreja verdad?- dijo lleno de ira, una ira que Nathalie pudo notar.

Ella se quedó quieta, sorprendida, la reacción de Malfoy estaba fuera de lugar.

\- ¿Que te importa donde haya estado?¿Quien te crees que eres para hacerme estos interrogatorios?

\- ¿Que interrogatorios? Simplemente es saber porqué caes tan bajo, porque no puedes mirar a tu alrededor y ver cosas que hay mejores que él. Ha estado en tu interior, esas cosas deberías reservarla para alguien que te mereciera.

Nathalie se quedó callada, las palabras no pudieron salir por su boca. Le miró, le miró como si el mundo hubiera cambiado de colores. ¿Celos? No podía ser. La había alagado, pensaba que ella se merecía algo mejor.

\- ¿Y quien se supone que es mejor que él?¿Tú?

Draco quedó en silencio, se había ido de la lengua mas de lo que debería y la había cagado, había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Los ojos de la chica no se apartaban de el y Draco volvió a perderse en ellos. Tan llenos de vida, tan hermosos, tan cálidos... No supo como pero su cuerpo se acercó mas al de la chica acortando la poca distancia que ya de por si había. Ella no se movió, siguió mirándole notando como se aceleraba su pulso, como le temblaban las piernas. Ni si quiera Ron con todo lo que había pasado la había hecho sentir así y por un momento se sintió mal pero su mente dejó de pensar cuando notó que Malfoy seguía acercandose.

\- Por ejemplo yo- salió de los labios del chico que siguieron acortando distancia hasta que se encontraron con los de ella. Se besarón. Draco besó a la hermana de Potter. Nathalie sintió que se quedaba sin aliento y sin poder controlarlo sus manos volaron hasta el rostro del rubio que ya había pasado las manos por su cintura, rodeandola. Los suspiros se escapaban por los pocos huecos que dejaban entre sus bocas. Draco sentía que el pecho se le llenaba d aire puro, como si volviera a respirar después de mucho tiempo. Nadie quería que para, hubieran seguido toda la noche pero poco a poco sus bocas se fueron separando hasta que volvió a haber espacio entre ellos. Los dos se miraron, aún agarrados en la misma posición. Nathalie volvió a la realidad de golpe. Se acordó de Ron, de su noche, de sus palabras y de como le acababa de engañar besando a su peor enemigo. Se soltó sobresaltada y salió corriendo hasta su cuarto donde cerró y se tiró en la cama boca abajo. Ahí, en la soledad, sin que nadie la pudiera escuchar se recriminó lo idiota que habia sido. Un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas lentamente y se sintió la peor persona del mundo, pero el recuerdo de los labios de Malfoy aún seguía sellado en su boca.

Draco se había quedado quieto, de pie, sin mover absolutamente ni un músculo del cuerpo. El corazón seguía yendole mas deprisa de lo normal y sin darse cuenta se llevó una mano a los labios, acariciandolos y esparciendo el aroma que Nathalie había dejado allí. Se giró con paso lento y volvió a su cuarto. Se echó en la cama, boca arriba y no durmió en toda la noche. El recuerdo era demasiado fuerte.

Los días siguientes fueron bastante tensos. Nathalie apenas podía mirar a Ron a los ojos pues se sentía demasiado culpable. Este ni siquiera notaba el cambio pues el amor lo tenía completamente ciego. Hermione y Harry, sin embargo, no eran tontos y habían notado un cambio brusco en la chica. Una tarde su hermano consiguió cogerla a traición e interrogarla.

\- ¿Que te pasa Nathalie?¿Va todo bien con Ron?

\- Eh, si, claro, si, si, va todo estupendamente.

\- No te creo, tu cara dice otra cosa, algo está pasando. Sabes que me lo puedes contar que puedes confiar en mi.

Nathalie miró a su hermano sintiendose aún mas culpable por alejarle de su vida. Puede que no tuviera que contarle todo, podría maquillarlo un poco, confesarle algunas dudas, algunos miedos...

\- Creo que no quiero a Ron, creo que me siento algo por otra persona.

La confesión pilló desprevenido a su hermano que la miró ceñudo.

\- ¿Que persona?

\- Eh... no sé como se llama.

\- ¿Y si no sabes como se llama como sabes si sientes algo?¿No le conoces o si?

\- Eh, si, es decir, no, he cruzado alguna palabra- su buena intención no era capaz de ponerse en marcha y no salían las confesiones reales de su boca.

Tras un largo rato dando excusas consiguió salir de ahí y dejar atras a su hermano que no se daría por vencido. Se escabulló por uno de los pasillos y andó tan deprisa y sin mirar hacia delante que chocó con alguien, alguien fuerte y alto. Aquella persona a la que no quería ver.

\- Perdon- dijo antes de seguir su camino. El chico agarró su brazo impidiendo que se fuera.

\- Deja de evitarme, no vas a conseguir nada.

\- No te evito solamente no quiero ver tu cara nunca mas, no creo que sea complicado de entender.

\- ¿Crees que me has hecho un favor? Si alguien se enterara de que...

\- No lo digas.-

\- De que nos hemos besado mi reputación se iría a la mierda, el apellido Malfoy quedaría aún mas manchado.

\- Eres un ser despreciable, ¿piensas que yo quería besarte? Estoy con alguien a quien nunca le llegaras ni a la suela de los zapatos. Eres escoria.

Draco la miró, sus ojos se volvieron huecos, vacíos, aquellas palabras le habían dolido mas de lo que ella hubiera imaginado y eso hizo que su reaccion se descontrolara. La agarró de los brazos pegándola a la pared con fuerza.

\- ¿Quien te crees que eres para hablarme así huerfana? No eres nadie, has sido el bebé accidente que nació pegada a el gran elegido, siemrpe estaras a su sombra, no eres nadie. Solamente eres una fácil que no sabe vivir sin algo dentro de ella.

No sabe como logró soltarse pero la mano de Nathalie voló hasta la mejilla de Nathalie. El sonido retumbó por el pasillo con eco y el silencio se hizo mas fuerte. Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas que evitó soltar, como siempre hacía, pero que esta vez no fue capaz de retener en sus ojos. El corazón de Draco se encogió pero para cuando quiso decir algo ella ya había salido corriendo y había desaparecido girando la esquina. No la siguió, no pudo seguirla.


	9. La hora del cambio

Noviembre terminaba y con su fin Diciembre hacía su entrada triunfal, como cada año. Las fiestas de Navidad se acercaban a una velocidad pasmosa y los ESTUDIANTES, hasta arriba de deberes y exámenes corrían de un lado a otro del castillo como poseídos por una fuerza extraña que los hiciera parecer maquinas muggles, de esas que salen en las películas. Nathalie llevaba bien sus deberes y se sabía el temario por lo que era de las pocas normales que quedaba en estos momentos en el castillo. No había vuelto a cruzar una palabra, ni tan siquiera una mirada con Draco y este sentía que sus esfuerzos eran en vano cuando intentaba acercarse a ella. Desde ese día en el que sus palabras la habían hecho llorar no dejaba de sentirse el ser mas miserable del planeta. ¿Porqué no podía ser una persona normal e intentar hacer amigos, o conseguir una chica decente? No, Draco Malfoy no podía rebajarse a ese nivel. La gente tenía que acudir a él y las chicas buscarlo si no perdía todo el interés. Se sintió ridículo por un momento. Quizás, tras la derrota del Señor Tenebroso era hora de cambiar...

Nathalie seguía sin dejar a Ron pues tras la discusión que había tenido con Malfoy los pequeños sentimientos que creía tener hacia el rubio habían sido enterrados bajo tierra con el dolor que sentía y había decidido ser feliz con alguien que si quería hacerla feliz. Ron dichoso cada día le prestaba toda la atención que merecía, quizás un poco mas de lo normal, la acompañaba, la compraba cosas bonitas y detalles pequeños que hacían que Nathalie sonriera, algo que no solía hacer con frecuencia en los últimos días.

Ese mismo día en la hora de la comida mientras los alumnos disfrutaban de sus deliciosos platos la voz de la directora se hizo notar por encima del barullo. Todos callaron y la miraron con atención.

\- Queridos alumnos, en primer lugar, buen provecho- dijo con una sincera sonrisa- En segundo lugar tengo una sorpresa que comunicarles. Como bien saben estamos a poco de las vacaciones de Navidad y muchos alumnos abandonarán el COLEGIO este año para pasarlo con sus familias. Otros, por los motivos que sea, no lo harán y se ha decidido, que para darles un descanso merecido del que puedan disfrutar todos antes de su marcha este año se celebrará el baile de invierno.

Los alumnos estallaron en APLAUSOS. Las chicas emocionadas cuchicheaban entre ellas sobre la ropa que llevarían y los chicos ya miraban a sus futuras compañeras de baile.

\- Esperen, esperen- dijo calmando a la multitud- Obviamente un baile necesita muchos preparativos por lo que hemos pensado hacer una SELECCIÓN de personas voluntarias para que organicen el baile. Será mucho mejor pues estará hecho para los alumnos de los propios alumnos. Espero que esta iniciativa les motive a seguir con fuerza y terminar el trimestre con un buen sabor de boca. Para inscribirse solo tendrán que acercarse a mi tras la comida y yo misma les apuntaré. Pero corran, solo dejaré un cupo de diez alumnos para que no haya demasiado jaleo. Dicho esto, todos a comer.

La comida se volvió una tertulia pues los alumnos comenzaron a hablar sobre el baile y todo lo relacionado con el.

\- Deberías apuntarte al comité hermana- dijo Harry de repente mientras caminaban entre las mesas en dirección cada uno a la suya- Tienes mucha imaginación y se te da bien todo esto, además, te servirá para entretenerte un poco y dejar a un lado los problemas que te rondan por la cabeza.

La mirada de Nathalie tenía reproche pero no dijo nada.

\- Si cariño, es muy buena idea, te vendría bien y seguro que tendrías ideas fantásticas. Me gustaría apuntarme contigo pero ando muy mal con los exámenes- su cara de agobio lo confirmaba- pero confío en que tu harás un trabajo estupendo.

\- Si Nathalie, deberías hacerlo, es muy buena idea. - La voz de Ginny se oyó tras su hermano.

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente se dedicó a asentir con una debil sonrisa. No había mantenido muchas mas conversaciones con su amiga desde que aclararon las cosas pero la distancia que Hermione había ido cogiendo era mas que notable. Nathalie les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. No le gustaba estar metida en medio de todas las historias pero quizas tenían razón y le venía bien distraerse con alguna ACTIVIDAD. Se despidió de sus amigos y se sentó en la mesa de las serpientes.

\- Está bien, cuando termine iré a hablar con McGonagall.

Mientras tanto y tras el anuncio de la directora, Draco Malfoy daba vueltas en su cabeza. Quizás era una buena OPORTUNIDAD para incluirse un poco entre los alumnos, de demostrar a sus profesores que era una persona que valía y que, bueno, podía cambiar un poco. La noche había sido muy larga y se había dado cuenta que el Draco Malfoy que sus padres habían criado no le había servido para nada. Se había quedado solo y ahora era un cobarde a ojos de todos. Se sentía mal y apenas podía vivir con eso. Su carácter siempre iba a ser el mismo pero quizas... quizás las cosas podían cambiar si se lo proponía. Y la culpa de su cambio la había tenido esa maldita Potter con sus malditas lagrimas. Decidido, cuando terminara su comida se acercaría a pedir un hueco.

Tardó muy poco en terminar pues apenas comió y acto seguido se levantó y se dirigió a la profesora McGonagall ante la mirada atenta de varios ESTUDIANTES.

\- Perdone directora,

-¿Si señor Malfoy?- dijo levantando la vista.

\- Me gustaría apuntarme al comité que prepara la fiesta.

\- ¿Esta seguro señor Malfoy? Usted no es alguien a quien le gusten estas cosas- dijo con la boca levemente torcida.

\- Lo se directora, pero creo que sería algo bueno para mi, algo bueno para... ayudarme a cambiar- estas ultimas palabras las dijo en voz baja y con la cabeza casi gacha. Sus ojos mostraban dolor un dolor mas intenso del que cualquiera podría imaginar. La directora lo miró con una leve sonrisa.

\- Me parece una gran idea señor Malfoy y tiene suerte, a cogido una de las dos últimas plazas.

El chico le dedicó una sonrisa realemente sincera algo que impactó a la directora que nunca lo había visto sonreir y se marchó.

Nathalie no le vió ni levantarse, ni ir a hablar con la directora, ni nada, estaba tan metida en darle vueltas a sus guisantes que apenas prestó atención de que la gente se iba yendo. Deicidió dejar el PLATO a un lado pues su estómago estaba lleno y se acercó con paso timido a la mesa de la profesora.

\- Señorita Potter, que alegría, ¿viene a apuntarse al comité de la fiesta?- dijo con entusiasmo.

\- Si directora, mi hermano me ha convencido- dijo resignada.

\- Oh, maravilloso, recompensaré a su hermano por tan brillante idea. Tiene suerte, es el último puesto que queda. Me alegra mucho tenerla en el comité, seguro que tiene ideas magnificas señorita Potter.

\- Gracias profesora- dijo mientras empezaba a darse la vuelta.

\- Ah, espere Potter, se me olvidaba. Esta - dijo entregandole un pérgamino- es la lista de las personas que se han apuntado, me gustaría que usted estuviera al mando del comité. Seguro que sabe manejar a los demás y entre todos hacen un gran trabajo. A partir de ahora usted se encarga de todo. Cualquier duda que tenga puede acudir a mi sin problema. Estoy impaciente por ver su creación.

Nathalie se quedó sin palabras. ¿Ella?¿La jefa del comité? Eso no podía ir bien. No le gustaba mucho la gente y tener que ponerse frente a los demás y dar ordenes no era lo suyo. Decididó ir persona por persona de la lista para presentarse e ir aclarando las primeras cosas. La lista, pese a ser diez, parecía interminable pues se sentía un poco incómoda haciendo todo eso. La gente fué agradable y nadie puso problemas a que ella fuera la jefa del comité. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en la última persona con la que debía hablar el alma se le callo al suelo. "¿Malfoy?¿Pero que hace este apuntado al comité? Debe ser una broma de mal gusto". Resignada deicidó buscarle, no iba a ser una cobarde como él.

Lo encontró fuera, apoyao en una de las paredes del patio, el cual extrañamente estaba desierto. Tenía la mirada perdida y jugaba con algo entre sus manos, algo que no alcanzó a ver. Se paró tras él, respiró hondo y decidió hablar lo justo y necesario. No quería ver su cara ni tratár con el en el resto de su vida.

\- Malfoy- dijo con tono serio.

El chico reconoció la voz y se giró rapidamente sorprendido.

\- Nath...Potter yo...-balbuceó

\- No tengo tiempo para hablar. Solo venía a decirte que estoy en el comité y la directora me ha nombrado jefa de equipo. Solo quería que lo supieras ya que tu eres uno de los miembros. Me pondré en contacto contigo y con los demás para reunirnos y tratar el tema de la fiesta. Nada mas. Buenas tardes- y se dió la vuelta para irse pero una mano fuerte la aferró del brazo haciendola girar, esta vez sin brusquedad.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo, lo que dije el otro día...yo...

\- No tengo nada que escuchar de ti, no me importa, no me interesa, no quiero saberlo.

La mirada de Nathalie era fría como el hielo y eso a Draco le hacía sentir que lo estaba atravesando con cuchillos. ¿Por qué se sentía así?¿Es que acaso estaba sintiendo cosas por ella?

\- Solo quería disculparme por lo que te dije, no fué mi intención y realmente no lo pienso. Estaba enfadado y...

\- Te he dicho que no me importa. Tus disculpas no valen nada para mi. Por desgracia tengo que tratarte por el asunto de la fiesta pero nada mas. Para mi tu no eres nadie.

\- Pero ¿y la carta? Te dije que te ayudaria a encontrar a quien la escribió.

\- La carta ya no me importa, nadie ha intentado hacerme nada mas, sé defenderme sola si algo me vuelve a pasar. Ahora si me disculpas buenas tardes,

Y soltando el agarre que Draco tenía sobre ella se marchó sin mirar atras pese a que cada paso que dió alejándose de él lo sintió como un golpe en el pecho.

Nathalie decidió reunirse con el resto del comité al día siguiente pues era domingo y la gente tenía un rato libre que poder dedicarle. Se reunieron en una de las aulas vacías del cuarto piso. Draco no dejó de mirar a Nathalie pero esta no puso su mirada en el ni una sola vez.

\- Bueno chicos, yo soy Nathalie Potter, supongo que me conocéis y por orden de la directora me encargaré del comité de la fiesta. Esto no quiere decir que se haga lo que yo diga, simplemente que me encargaré de organizar un poco lo demás y las tareas de cada uno. Lo primero de todo- hizo una pausa para calmar su pánico escénico- es decidir el tema de la fiesta. Un tema clásico de vestido elegantes y música agradable, temático, casual... hay mil opciones.

\- Yo creo que temático sería una buena idea, estaría divertido ir disfrazados. Pero con disfraces bonitos y elegantes claro no cualquier baratija- dijo una chica Hufflepuff.

\- Muy buena idea, me gusta, sería divertido. ¿A favor de la fiesta temática?

Todos los miembros levantaron la mano por lo que Nathalie se armó un poco más de valor para continuar con los preparativos.

\- Excelente, ahora la cosa es, ¿Que temática? Hay muchisimas para elegir, siempre están las típicas de las fiestas; Bajo el mar, noche estrellada, super heroes muggles, Monstruos... ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea o preferencia? Yo creo que deberíamos buscar una que no sea tan común, una con la que realmente se pueda hacer algo grande, con trajes increibles y una puesta en escena increible también.

La gente quedó callada de forma pensativa, intentando tener una idea que dejara a todos boquiabiertos.

\- Masquerade - se oyó una voz débil al final de los asientos.

\- ¿Perdon?¿Quien ha dicho algo? No oigo bien desde aquí.

Nathalie intentó encontrar el sitio de donde había provenido la voz y cuando un par de alumnos se apartaron pudo ver al apuesto chico rubio que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le daba sentado en la última fila, con los brazos cruzados.

\- Una masquerade- dijo Malfoy de nuevo esta vez mas alto.

Nathalie intentó disimular su mirada de odio.

\- ¿Y como sería eso?- preguntó de forma borde.

\- Es cierto que la masquerade es algo típica, lo de llevar máscara pero si lo mezclamos con la época Victoriana levemente podemos sacar disfraces bonitos y elegantes y una decoración interesante. Además, las personas siempre se sienten mas seguras cuando están escondidas. Puede que no sea muy original pero es algo que seguro que gusta.

La gente escuchaba las palabras de Malfoy con la boca abierta, pensando que el chico al que todo el mundo odiaba podía tener buenas ideas cuando quería.

Un montón de murmullos de aprobación llegó a oidos de Nathalie a la cual le había encantado la idea, aun que no quiso demostrarlo.

\- ¿Todos a favor de una Masquerade victoriana?

Las manos se levantaron con impetú y Nathalie dió por terminada aquella reunión. Antes de que la gente se fuera entregó un papel a cada uno con las tareas de cada persona.

Norman Groosver: Encargado de la música.

Christine Kaufman: Decoración exterior

Juliette Wiggins: Carruajes y caballos

Ethan Parker: Comida

Madison Riggs: Iluminación y decoración exterior

Susan Williams: Hechizos de ambiente

Tyler Van der Hopps: Bebida

Robert Blade: Decoración de ambiente e iluminación interior.

Draco Malfoy: Vestimenta, empleados, organización de la fiesta.

Nathalie Potter: Invitaciónes y organización de los demás MIEMBROS

En la PARTE baja del papél que le había entregado a Malfoy se podía leer una nota:

Tu idea, tu estás a cargo del resto. No la cagues, por una vez has tenido algo bueno que aportar.

Nathalie.

El chico sonrió PARA sus adentros y salió de la clase lo más rápido que pudo para que nadie le viera tan contento. Aún no estaba preparado para dar ese paso, tenía que ir poco a poco y ya le estaba costando. Nathalie vió como se iba y sin quererlo una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. La idea de Draco había sido buena y pese a todo era una persona inteligente, seguro que hacía algo grandioso.

Aquella noche Nathalie y Ron volvieron a la sala de menesteres y ambos, ignorando las normas, decidieron quedarse a dormir como habían hecho noches atrás. Mientras Nathalie medio dormía en los brazos de Ron oyó un pequeño ruido y vió como una lechuza entraba por uno de los ventanales que la sala había creado para ellos. No sabia que las lechuzas también pudieran encontrar a la persona que buscaban si esta se encontraba ahí pero pensandolo mejor, si la lechuza lo deseaba la persona aparecería... Aún no entendía como iba aquella sala pero cuando la pequeña nota se posó sobre ella tuvo miedo. Tuvo miedo de que nuevamente fueran amenazas, de que alguien le hubiera hecho algo malo a Harry, pero armándose de valor abrió la nota y comenzó a leer las suaves LETRAS escritas con tinta negra.

Gracias por darme la OPORTUNIDAD de demostrar que puedo hacerlo bien. No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo.

D. M

Nathalie reconoció las iniciales y acercó la carta a su pecho. Sonrió y miró a Ron. El sentimiento de culpa por aquel beso y por los sentimientos que afloraban en ella la hizo sentir miserable. ¿Que hacía durmiendo con alguien a quien realmente no amaba? Le quería mucho pero era simple y pura amistad. El tiempo había pasado y Ron se sentía mas enamorado de ella, Nathalie lo notaba, y como una vil cobarde y mentirosa SOLO había sabido callar. Su hermano solo podía dedicarle miradas de reproche y ella no le quitaba la razón. Estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Ron, estaba haciendo daño a la gente que quería y que ahora era su familia. ¿Como estaba cayendo tan bajo? Sintió como su pecho se oprimía y se levantó sin hacer ruido. Miró a Ron, tan tranquilo, durmiendo placidamente y le acarició el rostro. Sabía que esto no podía durar mucho mas y se prometió a si misma que zanjaría esto cuanto antes. Después del baile, eso sería lo mejor, así tendrían tiempo para estar separados cuando este se fuera de vacaciones de navidad. Harry también se iba con ellos pero Nathalie había rechazado la invitación pues quería quedarse aquí. Tras una larga discusión con Harry consiguió convencerle de que no era una cría y su hermano claudico.

Se vistió con cuidado y dejando una nota con magia al lado de Ron salió de aquel lugar de la manera mas silenciosa posible. Andó despacio sin miedo a quien pudiera encontrarse en el camino y llegó hasta su sala común la cual tras pronunciar la contraseña dejó que entrara en su interior. No pensó encontrarse a nadie pero Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en una de las butacas grandes. Cuando oyó ruido levantó la vista y la vió, de pie, parada frente a él, mirándole.

Se levantó de golpe pero no quiso acercarse mucho por miedo a que ella saliera corriendo. Nathalie no dijo nada, SOLO le siguió mirando.

\- Pensé... que dormirías con Weasley, como al parecer haces todas las noches. - dijo con un tono ¿triste?

\- ESTA noche me apetecía dormir en mi cama. - dijo sin quitarle la mirada.

Se acercó unos pasos a él y el chico no quiso retroceder. La cercanía de Nathalie era como una medicina, su dolor se iba a medida que ella se acercaba.

\- Creo que he hecho bien en darte la OPORTUNIDAD de la fiesta. Confío en ti, creo que lo harás bien.

Sus cuerpos estaban cada vez mas cerca pero algo en ellos les impidió acercarse. Draco le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, la suya mas dulce que nunca.

\- Buenas noches Malfoy- dijo antes de andar escaleras arriba.

\- Buenas noches... Nathalie- dijo cuando ya no pudo oirle.


	10. Fiesta de Navidad

La fiesta se acercaba y el colegio era un completo caos. Entre exámenes de final de trimestre y los preparativos de la gran fiesta Nathalie no daba a basto. Las chicas tanto de su casa como del resto ya tenían todo comprado, sus vestidos, sus zapatos, las joyas... pero ella aún no tenía ni las ganas. Estaba cansada y todo esto la desbordaba cosa que todos, en especial su hermano empezaban a notar. Su carácter era mas borde de lo normal y apenas tenía tiempo para cruzar un par de palabras con alguien que no fueran las personas que organizaban la fiesta. Nunca habría pensado que una fiesta llevara tantisimo trabajo e incluso con la gran ayuda que le estaba proporcionando Malfoy el tiempo se le echaba encima. ¿Acaso se estaba centrando demasiado en la fiesta? Puede que si pero como le habían dicho su novio y sus amigos todo esto la estaba ayudando a desconectar un poco del mundo.

Malfoy estaba mas calmado que nunca, siempre en sus trece claro. Apenas discutían cuando hablaban de ponerse de acuerdo y le ofrecía su ayuda casi todas las veces que se cruzaba con ella al cabo del día. Nathalie estaba bastante sorprendida y se centró mas en él y en lo que tenía por delante.

-¿Ya tienes el traje?- preguntó Malfoy dos días antes de la fiesta mientras daban los últimos retoques a los decorados.

\- No, ni si quiera sé si voy a ir.

\- ¿No vas a acompañar a la comadreja y a tu santo hermano a la fiesta?

La mirada que le dirigió la chica hizo que este callara y siguiera por un camino menos espinoso. Nathalie suspiró y con la mirada fija en el pergamino le contestó.

\- No creo que pinte mucho en esa fiesta a parte no tengo ganas de tanto alboroto. Y de todas formas no tengo ni el vestido, ni la mascara ni nada y no voy a ir ahora deprisa y corriendo a por todo, no tengo tiempo. En otra ocasión será. No es la primera vez que me pierdo un acontecimiento en este colegio.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó el rubio.

\- El torneo de los tres magos. Casi todo mi colegio asistió pero yo no pude... me encontraba indispuesta.

\- ¿Estudiabas en Beauxbatons?

\- Si, me crié en Francia y por lo tanto acudí allí. En parte lo echo de menos.

Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo en el que la mirada de ambos se quedó fija la una en la otra. Draco notaba como su mente podía perderse entre los diferentes tonos verdes de los ojos de la chica. Eran hipnotizantes, expresivos y realmente bonitos. Los ojos mas bonitos que había visto en su vida. ¿Porqué?¿Por qué cada vez que la miraba sentía todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones recorrerle el cuerpo? ¿Sería verdad que se estaba enamorando de ella? No, no, imposible.

El gran día había llegado y el viento frío entraba por las ventanas de la habitación que alguna graciosa de sus compañeras de cuarto había dejado abierta. ¿Es que aquellas chicas no sentían el frío? Que harta estaba. Ni si quiera se molestó en incorporarse, cogió su varita de encima de la mesilla y con un movimiento seco la ventana se cerró de golpe. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se restregó ambos con cansancio. Tenía mucho sueño ya que apenas había dormido un par de horas seguidas, como siempre. Movió las piernas para abarcar toda la cama y sus pies chocaron con un bulto sobre su cama. Extrañada se incorporó y vislumbró una caja negra de gran tamaño atada con un lazo color verde esmeralda. La miró con curiosidad. Saliendo de las sábanas andó de rodillas hasta llegar a ella y vió una nota blanca que destacaba sobre la caja. La cogió pero solo había una palabra: Gracias.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, aquella letra... ¿donde la había visto antes? No lo pensó y con cuidado, recordando el veneno que intentó matarla abrió el lazo y levantó la tapa. Sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa tonta se grabó en sus labios.

El colegio era todo alegría, música y barullo. La gente iba y venía corriendo de un lado a otro. Las chicas se peinaban y vestían unas a otras y los chicos, muchos preparados, se sentaban a esperarlas en los sillones de las salas comunes o en los bancos del pasillo. Preciosos vestidos relucían con los andares de las alumnas pero nada era comparado al brillo del propio castillo y su decorado. Los pasillos seguían igual pero a medida que te acercabas al gran comedor y a la entrada del colegio el ambiente era palpable. La entrada decorada con miles de flores que se agarraban a las paredes como si su vida dependiera de ellas. Luces de colores flotaban en el camino desde la entrada a la sala de fiestas. El suelo era una larga alfombra roja que embellecía el lugar y junto con la construcción antigua del colegio daba un toque medieval y clásico. Pero lo mejor sin duda era el gran comedor que aquella noche se había convertido en un precioso lugar, un sitio salido de un sueño. Del techo caían miles de velas en forma de enormes lámparas que alumbraban levemente el lugar dándole un toque misterioso y romántico. Las paredes estaban casi cubiertas por completo con largas telas semitransparentes de color rosado. Las mesas habían desaparecido y solo dos de ellas muy pegadas a las paredes se alzaban llenas de bebidas y decoracion floral, con algun candelabro y mucha tela de encaje de colores similares. El suelo era todo liso en vez de aquella piedra que había de costumbre, de un color apagado que se mezclaba perfectamente con la iluminación. Frente a la puerta, donde debería estar la mesa de los profesores se colocaban los músicos que darían ambiente a toda la noche. Todo era mágico. Inlcuso los jardines estaban ardonados para la fiesta. El frío no había sido un impedimento pues un conjuro conseguía un ambiente cálido y agradable. Los alrededores del colegio estaban llenos de arcos florales acompañados de pequeños caminos que los recorrían e iluminaban con velas. Cualquier chica se hubiera sentido una princesa, cualquier chico un principe.

Ron ya estaba abajo, Nathalie le había dicho que si asistiría al baile, que al final se había animado y feliz se había puesto extremadamente guapo con un traje negro de camisa blanca y chaleco rojo acompañados de una capa, la cual llevaban casi todos los chicos. Su mascara era sencilla, a juego con el traje. Harry y Hermione ya habían entrado en el gran comedor junto con el resto de sus amigos y tras un rato esperando decidió esperar a Nathalie dentro. Draco, el cual había acudido solo a la fiesta ya estaba dentro, al lado de una de las mesas con un gran vaso de ponche al cual le había añadido alcohol a escondidas, como la mayoría de los alumnos. Muchas de las chicas que pasaban por su lado se giraban para observarle mientras soltaban risitas nerviosas que el rubio ignoraba pues su vista y su pensamiento estaba en otro sitio, en otra mujer. Estaba impresionante con un traje negro perfectamente amoldado a su cuerpo el cual se fusionaba con el chaleco, levemente rojizo y una capa larga que caía perfectamente por su ancha espalda. La mitad derecha de su rostro estaba cubierta por una máscara plateada que le daba un toque aún mas misterioso. Era todo un monumento para la vista.

La musica ya sonaba y la gente se empezaba a mover de un sitio a otro. Ron se impacientaba, Draco apretaba tanto su copa que sentía que se partiría bajo sus manos y entonces todo quedó en silencio para él. Nathalie acababa de entrar por la puerta haciendo que muchos de los chicos de la sala se dieran la vuelta, hipnotizados por la hermosa mujer misteriosa que acababa de entrar. Misteriosa para algunos, inconfundible para Draco y Ron. Llevaba un vestido largo hasta el suelo que se ajustada perfectamente a su estrecha cintura, marcaba su generoso pecho y caía ampliamente por sus caderas. Color azul suave con unas finas y preciosas formas con pedrería en la parte superior y listo con algúnrecogido en la parte inferior. Los zapatos, de tacón quedaban ocultos bajo la amplia falda. Unas finas tiras rodeaban sus hombros dandoles un aspecto aún mas delicado. Su pelo, su largo y precioso pelo ceniza caía suelto y con pequeños tirabuzones en las puntas a excepción de un par de mechones que se recogían suavemente alrededor de su cabeza. Labios rojizos y ojos penetrantes a los cuales les recubría una mascara que terminaba en la punta de la nariz, del mismo color que el vestido con detalles de encaje negro en los bordes. Una pluma negra salía de la únión de un precioso diamante en la parte izquierda de la máscara. Era lo mas bonito que habían visto sus ojos. El corazón del rubio latía con fuerza, tanta que tuvo que poner la mano en su pecho para tranquilizarse. Pero sus ojos se tornaron llenos de odio cuando una cabellera pelirroja se acercó a ella.

Nathalie se sentía guapa, para que negarlo, el vestido le quedaba como un guante, era como si estuviera echo a medida para ella. Entró en el gran salón notando como algunas miradas se centraban en ella y eso la hizo sonrojar, algo que con la máscara no se notaría. Su mirada buscó a Draco, no pudo evitarlo, fué la primera persona que quiso ver y le vió. La miraba, la mitad visible de su rostro tenía un toque de asombro y eso la hizo ponerse nerviosa. Estaba mas que apuesto, tan guapo como siempre, le quedaba tan bien el traje... Pero Ron apareció de la nada y se puso frente a ella.

\- Nathalie... estás preciosa- dijo casi sin aliento y mirándola con esos bonitos ojos enamorados. Nathalie dejó de pensar en Draco y se fijó en su novio, "su novio" el que no había sido el primero en buscar. Se sintió mal pero cansada de sentirse así día tras día decidió que aquella noche dejaría todo a un lado para disfrutar.

Su hermano y Hermione se acercaron a ellos acompañados de Neville, Luna y la pequeña Ginny. El traje negro de chaleco azul de su hermano le quedaba como un guante, al igual que el negro entero de Neville el cual todo había que admitirlo estaba cada día mas guapo. Su amiga Hermione vestía un traje de mangas largas color verdoso con un recogido elegante y una máscara sujeta con un largo palo. Luna iba de color rojo chillón, un vestido ajustado que marcaba sus delicadas curvas y Ginny se había decantado por el morado el cual le quedaba espectacular. Estaban todos asombrosos esa noche.

\- Vaya hermanita, estas guapísima- dijo un orgulloso Harry.

\- Tu también estás muy guapo, y tu Ron, y Hermione...estás perfecta- la chica solo asintió con una sonrisa- y todos, estáis realmente impresionantes.

\- ¿Vamos a beber algo?- preguntó Luna- He traído algo de alcohol.

\- ¡Luna! Eso es faltas a las normas del colegio y de la fiesta- recriminó Hermione.

\- Dios Hermione, diviertete por una vez- le espetó Ron y con una sonrisa cogió a su novia de la mano tirando de ella hasta la mesa de las bebidas.

La mirada de Draco y Nathalie volvió a cruzarse y ambos pudieron notar la necesidad en sus ojos.

La noche fué avanzando y la gente se divertía como nunca. Aquella fiesta estaba siendo todo un éxito y el hecho de llevar las máscaras les hacía sentirse mas deshinibidos. Nathalie llevaba encima varias copas, había estado jugando con Luna y Ginny a las preguntas, había bebido con Ron, había brindado con su hermano y el alcohol ya la estaba empezando a afectar. Todos habían estado bailando, divirtiendose, olvidándose de todo. Nathalie se había dejado llevar por la música notando la mirada de cierto rubio cada vez que ella misma le buscaba. Exhausta y algo borracha ella y Ron se separaron del grupo un rato volviendo a las mesas, mas apartados, donde Nathalie seguía bebiendo de su copa.

\- Creo que ya has bebido bastante amor- dijo Ron quitándole el vaso de las manos. Nathalie se lo arrebató enfadada.

\- No me quites el vaso, no soy una cría, como bien le has dicho a Hermione, diviertete por una vez.

\- Pero Nathalie, no debes beber mas.

\- Pero quiero beber- dijo mientras notaba como empezaba a mosquearse. Estaban solos, los demás se habían quedado entre la gente que bailaba hasta desaparecer y aun que era cierto que Nathalie había bebido un poco de más Ron era demasiado controlador y Nathalie estaba cansada de tanta pantomina y tanto control.

\- Ya está bien, vamonos fuera, tiene que darte el aire. - Cogió a Nathalie del brazo y la saco casi a la fuerza del gran salón. Todo esto era visto por el rubio que estuvo pendiente de ella toda la noche y con la sangre hirviendo por el comportamiento del Gryffindor siguió a la pareja. Estaban fuera, cerca del primer arco del camino cuando Nathalie furiosa se soltó de su pareja.

\- ¿Pero quien te crees que eres para tratarme así? No soy una niña, no me tienes que decir que tengo o no tengo que hacer y mucho menos cogerme de esa manera, nunca en tu vida ¿me has oido?- la rabia que Nathalie había guardado durante días estaba saliendo.

\- ¿Que te pasa? Estás muy rara, no quieres estar conmigo, no quieres que me acerque, si me preocupo te molesta, si te quiero besar te apartas... ¿Es que ya no me quieres?- dijo Ron con el corazón en un puño.

A Nathalie todo le daba vueltas y en una de las veces que miró hacia otro lado le pareció ver como Malfoy los observaba de cerca. Se acordó del beso, se acordó de lo que sintió y decidió que no iba a callarse mas. Haciendo un esfuerzo por seguir hablando lo mas correctamente posible se puso frente a Ron y le soltó lo que tanto tiempo llevaba dentro.

\- No Ron, no te quiero. Pensé que te quería pero a eso que siento no se le puede llamar amor. Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, no quiero hacerte daño pero no puedo seguir contigo porque no te amo.-Nathalie notaba como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos para parar en los de la máscara. Ron se quedó callado, no supo que decir, su cara comenzó a convertirse en una mueca extraña.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor, prefiero estar solo. Así estás, sola, como has estado siempre, tu hermano es quien ha tenido la vida que tu no te has merecido. No sabes aprovechar lo que tenías delante de ti, ahora te quedarás sola.- y tras estas palabras salió corriendo mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro llenas de desesperación y dolor.

Nathalie se había quedado quieta, no se esperaba aquellas palabras de su amigo, de Ron, y comenzó a llorar. Ella no lloraba, no lloraba.

\- Vete- dijo mientras seguía bebiendo y el alcohol ya era mas que notable- no te necesito, ni a ti ni a nadie. Esto es una mierda, no tenía que haberos conocido a ninguno. Yo no pertenezco a este sitio.-

Draco no lo soportó mas, había visto todo desde una prudente distancia y cuando la vió llorar y esuchó las palabras del pelirrojo quiso lanzarle una maldición imperdonable. Se acercó a Nathalie la cual seguía hablando sola y bebiendo. Él también iba bastante perjudicado pero era un veterano y aguantaba el tipo. Cuando estuvo cerca de ella se quedó quieto hasta que esta lo vió al girarse y se quedó callada.

\- ¿Y tu que quieres? ¿También vienes a insultarme? Iros todos a la mierda- dijo aún llena de rabia y una risita histeria se dibujó en sus labios.

\- No he venido a insultarte, no quiero insultarte, deja de gritar.

\- No quiero, quiero gritar, quiero beber hasta desmayarme y ni tu ni nadie me lo va a impedir. Todo esto es culpa tuya. Si no me hubieras besado nada de esto habría pasado.

Draco contuvo el aliento, Nathalie acababa de admitir de alguna manera que había dejado a Weasley por lo que había pasado con él. ¿Eso era una buena o una mala señal? Le dió igual, llevaba queriendo hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo, desde la última vez y no pudo resistirse. Se lanzó a los labios de la chica que no se esperaba el beso y soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa al sentirlo. Las bocas de ambos se fundieron como si fueran una y ninguno se separó. Ella correspondió al beso notando como la desesperación se unía a las ganas desorbitadas de besarle. Le empujó, le separó de golpe, lloró de nuevo y salió corriendo cogiendo su vestido para no tropezar. Draco, quizás dejando sus prejuicios a un lado, la siguió pero ella era rápida y con el alcohol el se volvía mas torpe. La vió llegar hasta la sala común y entrar en ella por lo que haciendo un último esfuerzo se coló antes de que la puerta se cerrara y la cogió del brazo antes de que subiera hacia las habitaciones.

\- Para por favor, deja de llorar.

\- No, es culpa tuya y lo vuelves a hacer- dijo completamente borracha- Si no me hubieras besado no hubiera sentido todo eso que nunca había sentido y no me hubiera dado cuenta de que no amaba realmente a Ron. Ahora seguiría con él, no tendría problemas, todo sería normal.

\- ¿Te hice sentir algo cuando nos besamos?- la pregunta no pudo evitar salir de los labios del rubio que sorprendido ante la confesión solo se centró en esas palabras.

\- Claro, sentí que me fallaban las piernas, que me quedaba sin aire, que todo lo demás desaparecía. Me gustaba como olías, como sabías, tu boca encajaba con la mía- se apoyó en la pared para aguntar recta. Sabía que se arrepentiría de eso pero ahora no le importaba.

\- No sabes lo que acabas de decirme- y con solo esas palabras Draco acortó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y volvió a besarla pero esta vez mas intensamente que las anteriores. Dejó que el alcohol hablara por él ya que por si solo nunca lo haría y deboró los labios de Nathalie como si su vida dependiera de ello. Nathalie no se sorprendió, lo esperaba, lo deseaba, no había sentido eso con ningún chico en solo un simple beso, sabía que estaba mal, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero nada de eso le importó. Pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y se pegó a él sintiendo su cuerpo perfecto pegarse al suyo. Draco la agarró de la cintura y la estrechó con fuerza mientras sus lenguas bailaban al compás de una música que ya quedaba muy lejana pero que era como si siguiera sonando en sus mentes. Paso a paso fueron acercándose hacia las escaleras y a duras penas Nathalie se separó de él para coger su mano y tirar de ella para guiarle a su propia habitación, la habitación en la que había caído aquella noche por error, la habitación solitaria de Draco Malfoy. Entró tirando aún del chico y cerró la puerta. Él reaccionó y tiró de ella para ponerla contra la puerta y volver a besarla. Pasó sus manos por la espalda de Nathalie, bajando poco a poco, agarrando con fuerza su trasero perfecto en sus manos y bajando un poco mas para con mínimo esfuerzo cogerla entre sus brazos. Ella pasó las piernas alrededor suya sin dejar de besarle con ansia.

La boca de Draco bajó hasta el cuello de Nathalie mientras con una mano iba desabotonando la espalda del vestido. La bajó y el enorme atuendo calló al suelo dejando a la chica en ropa interior. Draco se separó para obsevarla. Su cuerpo era perfecto, sus curvas marcadas incitaban a la propia locura. Se desabotonó su propio chaleco y camisa y se deshizo de estos con la capa quedando solo con los pantalones. Nathalie sonrió y Draco no pudo resistirse mas, aquella sonrisa lo tenía cautivado por completo. Volvió a besar a la chica acariciando su cuerpo desnudo y pegándolo al suyo. Sintió la calidez de su piel desnuda y tembló bajo su poder. La guió de espaldas hacia la cama y la sentó con delicadeza. Se puso de rodillas ante ella y colándose entre sus piernas la besó el cuello de nuevo, bajando por su pecho y deteníendose en este que desvistió con un solo movimiento de dedos dejándo al descubierto sus turgentes senos. Posó su boca en ellos, los besó, los mordisqueó, los saboreó mientras que Nathalie echaba la cabeza hacia atrás loca de placer. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a su ombligo y empujó con cuidado el cuerpo de la chica sobre la cama. Se levantó, quedando de pie. La observó, desnuda sobre su cama como si fuera un ángel caído del mas puro cielo. Tan perfecta. Se deshizo de sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos y Nathalie pudo observarle completamente desnudo, como un Dios, con esos abdominables naturales y esas anchas espaldas. Mas que bien dotado y trasero duro como una piedra. Mordió su labio inconscientemente cosa que Draco notó y le volvió loco. Se tumbó sobre ella volviendo a besarla y se deshizo de las bragas de ella, lo último que se interponía entre ellos. Sus cuerpos empezaban a fundirse del propio calor que sentían, de la pasión que emitía cada por de su piel. Nathalie notó la dureza sobre ella, pegada a su sexo y cerró los ojos mientras Draco volví a deborar sus labios. Separó sus piernas y en apenas un momento entró en ella con desesperación, con deseo, con ansias de ella. Nathalie le recibió gustosa y los dos se acoplaron el uno al otro como si todo aquello hubiera estado planeado desde siempre. El placer que recorría sus cuerpos era brutal y los gemidos que emitían ambas bocas la una sobre la otra creaba un ambiente erótico e íntimo. Se movían al ritmo de sus corazones, del latído de sus venas.

Así, toda la noche, como si no hubiera fin, como si no hubiera mañana, como si solo existieran los dos hasta que llegaron al climax. Extraño, dos personas al mismo tiempo, pero era el destino, cada vez todo era mas seguro. Se miraron el uno al otro y la ola de placer que inundó sus cuerpos fué tan brutal que ambos soltaron un sonoro gemido de placer que desgarró sus gargantas. Draco calló exhausto sobre Nathalie, sudoroso y se hizo a un lado. Ella se giró para mirarle y pasándo un brazo alrededor de su delicado cuerpo el rubio la acercó a él, dejándo que se apoyara en su pecho. Con un hechizo verbal conjuro una larga manta que cubrió sus cuerpos y el sueño y el cansancio acabó por invadirles.


	11. El sabor de la verdad

Los primeros rayos de luz azotaban el rostro dormido de Draco que abrió con pesar los ojos sin mirar a ningún sitio en concreto. La cabeza le pesaba y el cuerpo, dolorido, se aferraba a la cama con la esperanza de seguir en ella. De pronto todas las imágenes de la noche anterior pasaron por su cabeza de forma atropellada e instintivamente miró a su derecha viendo a la mujer que había poblado sus sueños allí, a su lado, desnuda y profundamente dormida. El cuerpo tranquilo de Nathalie descansaba a escasos centímetros del suyo y una sonrisa un poco tonta pero llena de sentimiento se formó en su rostro. Sus ojos no podían apartarse de ella, era como si algo más fuerte que la propia magia le hiciera querer mirarla el resto de su vida de esa manera.

Se acercó a ella y pasando su brazo por encima la acerco a el cariñosamente. El olor afrutado de su cuerpo aún permanecía impregnado en ella y Draco aspiró su aroma, cerrando los ojos y dejando que las imágenes del día anterior recorrieran su mente.

Nathalie comenzó a abrir los ojos un para de horas después cuando Draco había vuelto a caer en los sueños de Morfeo. Le dolía absolutamente todo y cada movimiento resultaba terriblemente doloroso y difícil. La cabeza le iba a explotar de un momento a otro y se agarró la frente pues parecía que la presión disminuía el dolor. Cuando su mente se hubo calmado un poco decidió intentar abrir los ojos de nuevo. Draco dormía frente a ella, con el torso desnudo y las sabanas tapando su parte más íntima. Lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza a Nathalie fue compararle con un Dios griego, rubio, piel blanca, terriblemente hermoso y con un cuerpo esculpido por un artista. De pronto el recuerdo de su gran noche se apoderó de ella pero en vez de aterrorizarse como hubiera querido una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara. Volvió a mirarle, y esta vez el recuerdo de Ron vino a ella. Las duras palabras del pelirrojo le habían hecho daño en lo más profundo de su ser y borracha y dolida había topado con Draco, con su dulzura, con sus palabras, sus caricias... Nadie la había hecho sentir como Draco lo había hecho y por ello no se arrepentía, pero Harry, su hermano... A Harry no le iba a gustar nada de esto, había traicionado su confianza y se había acostado con uno de sus peores enemigos...se sintió lo peor. Su respiración agitada hizo que Draco despertara y la mirara.

\- Buenos días... - dijo sin poder apartar sus ojos de ella.

Nathalie simplemente lo miró y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se levantó y comenzó a vestirse con lo que fue encontrando de su disfraz. Draco se incorporó y la miró extrañado.

\- ¿Que haces? ¿Porque te vas?

\- Esto ha sido un error, yo iba muy borracha, había discutido con Ron y tu te aprovechaste de eso.- Nathalie intento sonar dolida pero los nervios la delataban. No quería irse, quería volver a la cama de nuevo y envolverse en sus fuertes brazos.

Draco la miró dolido.

\- Yo no me aproveche de ti y lo sabes. Tu también querías, no te hagas la tonta esto viene de lejos.

\- Mira Malfoy sólo se que bebí y que acabe en la cama de una de las peores personas que conozco y que más desprecio, no creó que lo hubiera hecho realmente si no hubiera estado en ese estado.

Sin volver a mirarle salió del cuarto dejando a un Draco completamente roto. Las palabras de Nathalie le habían hecho mucho daño, ninguna mujer había llegado a herirle de esa manera y eso lo término por descolocar.

Nathalie corrió hacia su cuarto y una vez allí hizo desaparecer su ropa y la cambio por algo más cómodo. Se sentó en la cama y recordó, recordó aquella noche, recordó el calor de su cuerpo, la pasión en cada beso, en cada gemido... Y un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Quiso pasarse todo el día en la cama pero sabía que si su hermano no la veía la buscaría y no quería andar jugando al gato y el ratón así que tras dormir un par de horas más se ducho y se vistió. Le frustró ducharse y quitar de su cuerpo el olor de Draco.

Bajo al gran comedor a la hora de la comida. Normalmente en sus resacas el apetito era atroz pero los nervios le habían cerrado el estómago. Las mesas del gran comedor estaban completamente revueltas, los alumnos de las diferentes casas se habían sentado a su gusto mezclándose unos con otros, algo poco común pero al parecer los profesores habían cedido por un día así que Nathalie buscó a su hermano en la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentó con el y Hermione. Para su tranquilidad Ron no había bajado.

\- Nathalie! - casi grito su hermano - menuda fiesta, fue impresionante, enhorabuena por tu gran trabajo. ¿Que tal lo pasasteis Ron y tu? De pronto desaparecisteis y no se os volvió a ver - dijo poniendo cara erotica.

\- Pues verás, fue bien, estuvo bien, pero yo me fui pronto, estaba cansada, no se que habrá sido de Ron.

Harry fue a decir algo pero Hermione lo callo con la mirada.

Tras unos cuantos bocados Nathalie se levantó de la mesa y con la excusa de tener sueño salio de allí. Draco pareció adivinarlo pues cuando ella salía el entraba y ambos se cruzaron. La mirada de Draco se fijo en la de Nathalie y esta sólo pudo aguantar la mirada hasta que salió del gran comedor. Apenas giro su rostro apenado se topo de frente con alguien a quien realmente deseaba no ver.

\- Necesitó hablar contigo pequeña, por favor.

Ron estaba parado frente a la puerta del gran comedor, esperando a que ella saliera, para hablar.

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

\- Quiero que me escuches por favor, sólo te pido eso.

Nathalie podía tener mucho carácter y orgullo pero no supo oponerse así que con un movimiento de cabeza Ron entendió su respuesta y ambos comenzaron a andar hacia un sitio más tranquilo y apartado. Fuera hacia frío por lo que se fueron a una de las aulas abandonadas del cuarto piso. Draco, el cual se había quedado observando cuando vio al pelirrojo hablar a Nathalie no fue capaz de de ignorarlo y los siguió de lejos. Ese estupido no volvería a hacerle daño.

\- Bueno, habla.

\- Nathalie, escuchame, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, no pienso nada de lo que te dije ayer, es mentira, estaba dolido, tu no te mereces estar sola, eres la mejor persona que conozco, cualquiera sería el más afortunado de tenerte. Se que me dijiste que no me querías, pero eso era el alcohol...

\- No Ron, no era el alcohol, lo que yo siento por ti es fuerte pero no es amor, el amor no puede ser así.

\- Dame otra oportunidad, haré que te enamores de mi , que me conozcas de verdad, dejando enamorarte todos los dias y demostrarte como puede ser el amor de verdad. No me importa que ahora no este enamorada de mi, voy a hacer que cambies de opinión. Vas a ser siempre lo más importante y lo primero. - la desesperación de Ron podía verse en sus ojos, no quería perderla y haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla a su lado.

\- Ron... Yo, no creó que eso funcione, no creó que sea la solución al problema. Hay alguien más...

Draco que estaba escuchando tras la puerta agudizó un poco más el oído. Había alguien más en el corazón de Nathalie y el rubio sabía la respuesta pese a las evasivas de la chica.

\- Otra persona... - el rostro de Ron se contrajo en una mueca de dolor - no me importa! No quiero saber quien es, si me das esta oportunidad te olvidarás de el y me verás de la misma manera en la que yo te veo a ti, porque yo si estoy enamorado de ti Nathalie, yo si te quiero.

Antes de que Nathalie pudiera decir nada más Ron se lanzó a sus labios y la dio un dulce beso. Se separó apenas un par de segundos después. Nathalie nonsupo reaccionar. Le gustaban sus besos, besaba bien y olía aún mejor pero comprobó nuevamente con aquel beso que no le hacia sentir lo mismo que...Draco.

\- Sólo piensatelo. - dijo cogiendo su rostro con ambas manos y mirándola lleno de amor, un amor que podía resultar algo aterrador. Beso la mejilla de Nathalie y se separó de ella.

Ron salió del aula sin ver a Draco que se había escondido justo a tiempo y le vio alejarse por el pasillo con una sonrisa tonta, una sonrisa que conocía muy bien pues esa misma mañana se había dibujado también en sus labios. No pudo contenerse y entró en el aula donde Nathalie aún estaba. Esta sobresaltada se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verle. Draco conjuro la puerta y la dejó cerrada para que nadie pudiera interrumpirlos.

\- ¿Me estabas espiando? ¿Pero que problema tienes? - dijo Nathalie.

\- ¿Vas a volver con ese? ¿Vas a volver con el después de todas las cosas despreciables que te dijo ayer? No se merece nada de ti y menos que puedas quererle cuando sabes que no serás capaz.

\- No sabes nada de mi, no sabes a quien quiero o dejó de querer, deja de meterte en mi vida, no eres nadie para mi.

Nathalie avanzó hacia la puerta con la intención de salir pero pese a estar cerrada Draco le impidió el paso.

\- No lo hagas, te estarás engañando a ti misma, sabes que no sientes con el lo que has sentido conmigo.

Nathalie sólo lo miró con rabia y le empujo para ir hacia la puerta. A Draco se le acababan las ideas y sabía que si la dejaba ir ella volvería a los brazos de la comadreja, algo que no se podía permitir pues la quería. Si, estaba enamorado de ella, después de tanto tiempo juntos se había dado cuenta de que sentía cosas pero la noche de navidad había puesto el broche final a sus sentimientos.

\- Esta bien, vete, vuelve con el, ve con una persona que no te hará feliz pero antes sólo tienes que decirme una cosa.

Nathalie no se dio la vuelta, siguió dándole la espalda, con el corazón a punto de estallar en mil pedazos. Este le decía que no le dejara escapar, que saltara a los brazos de Malfoy y se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos pero su cabeza decía lo contrario, pensaba en Ron y en la comodidad de estar con el, tanto para ella como para los demás.

\- Dime que no sientes nada por mi, Dime que no has sentido nada cuando nos besamos o cuando hicimos el amor, dímelo y te juró que no volverás a saber nada de mi en tu vida. - Draco se fue acercando a ella, quedando a su espalda mientras Nathalie notaba como la respiración de Draco, el calor de su aliento llegaba a su espalda. Quería decir que no, salir de ahí pero su cuerpo no respondía - Dime que no sientes nada por mi y me iré, aunque me duela, aun que yo si este enamorado de ti.

Aquellas palabras remataron el dilema que batallaba en el interior de la chica la cual se dio la vuelta para mirar a Draco a los ojos. Esos ojos grises que la perseguían día y noche fueron su sentencia.

\- No puedo decirte nada de eso porque si he sentido cosas, si siento que lo demás no importa cuando me besas, siento que me quedó sin aire si te dejó ir, lo sabes, sabes que lo que me haces sentir no lo he sentido con nadie. Y creó que yo también estoy enamorada de ti, no me oirás decir lo contrario.

Casi lo había dicho con rabia, casi lo había dicho gritando pero aquel sofocó quedó sepultado bajo los besos de Draco que había unido sus bocas casi apenas un segundo después de que dijera aquello. Fue como un soplo de aire fresco, como si hubiera estado necesitando esa medicina para no morir, se aferró a su cuello con desesperación mientras los fuertes brazos de Draco la rodeaban para pegarla a el, como si aquello le permitiera tenerla siempre a su lado.

Unos minutos después ambos se separaron para coger aire y no hubo palabras, no supieron que decir, sólo se sonrieron el uno al otro.


	12. Marcada

Esa misma tarde Draco y Nathalie se escaparon a los jardines dejando atrás el colegio, las personas y todo tipo de obstáculos que no les permitían besarse cuando quisieran. Nathalie se olvido de avisar a su hermano y a los demás y Draco simplemente se olvido del mundo. Fueron hasta Hogsmeade y Draco compró café par ambos ya que los protegería un poco del frío. Como no les podían ver juntos los dos se fueron a las afueras del pueblo donde conjuraron una hoguera, un cómodo banco y se sentaron a tomar el café y hacer algo que no fuera comerse a besos.

\- Se que prefiero no saberlo pero me puede la curiosidad. ¿Has estado enamorada de Weasley en algún momento?

Nathalie lo miró pensativa aún que la respuesta era bastante clara.

\- Creó que no

\- ¿Creo?

\- Si - dijo Nathalie - no he sabido nunca lo que era estar enamorada pero lo que siento por ti es mucho más fuerte por lo que lo que sentí por Ron, por lo que no puede ser amor.

Draco la miró serio en un principio, obviamente que pudiera sentir el más mínimo cariño por la comadreja le retorcía las entrañas pero se sentía incapaz de enfadarse con ella. La sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Con un movimiento rápido Draco la cogió para ponerla sobre sus piernas y tenerla más cerca.

\- Es extraño y a la vez me da rabia. No se en que momento me enamore de ti, de la hermana de Potter, de lo prohibido. Pero me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho.

Cogió la cara de Nathalie entre sus manos y beso la comisura de sus labios dejando con ansias a la chica de volver a sentir sus labios cálidos y llenos de sentimiento. Nathalie sonrió apoyando la frente en la de Draco, todo aquello parecía un sueño y en el fondo de su ser sabía que no estaba bien, que lo que hacia no era lo correcto. Si su hermano supiera que estaba haciendo seguro que dejaba de hablarla y por extraño que pareciera en aquel poco tiempo se había convertido en la persona más importante de su vida. Por otro lado estaba Hermione, la cual le había dicho que no hiciera daño a Ron, al cual haría daño cuando le dijera que no quería estar con el. Todo era un caos en su mente y su cara debió reflejarlo pues Draco se quedó mirándola antes de preguntar.

\- Estas pensando en tus amigos verdad, en tu querido hermanito y sus fans.

Nathalie no le contesto pero para Draco sobraron las palabras. Aún que pudiera parecer raro la entendía, después de todonlobque había pasado entre Potter y sus amigos era normal que el hecho de que estuviera enamorado de su hermana, recientemente encontrada era algo que no estaría muy bien visto.

\- Estoy disfrutando de esta tarde más de lo que hubiera imaginado, dejemos eso a un lado, al menos hasta que volvamos al colegio, por favor.

Como aceptación a su propuesta Draco volvió a besarla pero esta vez sus bocas se unieron y bailaron entre besos, sonrisas y suspiros.

Las horas pasaron más rápidamente de lo que hubieran querido y cuando quisieron darse cuentas ya era de noche y debían volver. Con mucho pesar recogieron todo aquello y volvieron caminando despacio, para aprovechar el tiempo lo máximo posible. Una vez en los límites de los jardines se despidieron.

\- Las cosas van a ser complicadas, esto es complicado, pero no quiero que tengas miedo de nada, tarde o temprano la gente tendrá que aceptarlo. Vamos con calma ¿vale?

Las palabras del rubio la dejaron algo más tranquila y tras besarse apasionadamente Draco fue el primero en ir al colegio y Nathalie esperó unos minutos para entrar ella. Había comenzado a caminar cuando algo la agarró de la cintura y la tiro de espaldas al suelo. El golpe fue doloroso y se quedó unos instantes en el suelo recuperando la compostura. Su vista estaba algo nublada a causa del golpe y sólo pudo ver una sombra que se cernía sobre ella. No había rostro o al menos ella no lo veía pero tampoco era muy grande. De pronto un rayo de luz violeta centelleo ante sus ojos y una sensación amarga recorrió su cuerpo. Sentía como perdía la consciencia pese a luchar contra ello. No pudo, a los pocos segundos cayó en un profundo sueño.

Unas manos la agarraron con fuerza levantándola del suelo y cargando con ella que seguía inconsciente. Nathalie apenas podía abrir los ojos, sentía que le pesaban los párpados cada vez más y apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. No distinguió a quien la llevaba en brazos pero en esos momentos no le importó.

Cuando notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado comenzó a recuperar la consciencia. Le dolía mucho el pecho y la sensación de vacío en su interior seguía presionándole el pecho. Abrió un poco los ojos y se topo con unos intensos ojos grises y una cabellera plateada. Draco la miraba angustiado.

\- Nathalie ¿como estas? No sabes el susto que me has dado.

Haciendo caso omiso de su molestia Nathalie se incorporó y apoyo la espalda en el cabecero de la cama. Draco le había ayudado a incorporarse y aún seguía sujetando su espalda de forma protectora.

\- Nathalie dime algo, vi que tardabas en volver y comencé a preocuparme así que volví sobre mis pasos y te encontré ahí, tirada, estabas helada, pensé que te perdía...

\- Estoy bien, yo, simplemente... No se, debí marearme, no será nada.

Draco la miró extrañado, obviamente no creía nada de lo que estaba diciendo pero tampoco iba a discutir con ella y menos después de aquel susto. Se sento a su lado cogiendo su mano y acariciando sus dedos.

\- De verdad que no me pasa nada Draco.

\- Que bien suena mi nombre en tus labios.

Nathalie recibió con ganas el beso de Draco, un beso dulce y suave, un beso que nunca antes le había dado. Su corazón se aceleró y un pequeño quejido salió de su boca separándose de aquel maravilloso beso. Un dolor punzante había rodeado su pecho y la sensación habia sido horrible. Draco cogió la cara de ella entre sus manos y con sus ojos pregunto. Ella sólo asintió con una sonrisa quitando importancia al asunto y se acurrucó contra el.

Habían pasado un par de días desde aquel alborotado día. Draco estaba feliz, la gente que lo conocía de otros años entre ellos Harry y compañía lo miraban extrañados mientras el rubio paseaba con una sonrisa en la cara por todo el colegio. Aquellos que cuchicheaban a sus espaldas ni siquiera eran contestados por sus arrogantes palabras. Nathalie en cambio era otro gema. Pese a estar de buen humor y de apariencia feliz su aspecto era otro. Estaba algo demacrada y había adelgazado desde que entró al colegio. Apenas se la veía por el gran comedor y en las clases se metía de lleno en el temario. Ron había intentado acercarse ella para volver a hablar del tema pero ella lo había esquivado casi de forma imperceptible.

 _Flashback_

 _Después de que Draco y Nathalie se separaran tras comprobar antes treinta veces que ella estaba realmente bien el chico se fue a comer algo mientras que ella se fue directa a la ducha, se sentía cansada y sabía que aquello la relajaría. Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua envolviera su cuerpo. Cuando paso sus manos por el pecho sintió un dolor igual al que había sentido con Draco un rayo antes y rápidamente salió de la ducha y se miró en el espejo. Una mancha morada cubría una parte de su pecho, justo en la zona del corazón. Unas líneas del mismo color, las cuales coincidían con sus propias venas se extendían un poco hacia los lados. ¿Que era eso?¿un golpe? Era demasiado extraño para ser un golpe... Aquella persona le había lanzado un hechizo...y si... Intento no pensar más en aquel día y volver a la ducha teniendo cuidado de no volver a tocar el mismo sitio._

 _Fin flashback_

Era media tarde y Harry había decidido coger a su hermana y hablar con ella. Tras mucho seguirla consiguió alcanzarla cruzando el patio del reloj. La cogió del brazo haciendo que se girará. Nathalie lo miró con asombro.

\- Hay! Me has asustado.

\- Lo siento, es que es difícil cogerte estos días. Creó que tenemos que hablar

\- No se de que tenemos que hablar - dijo sonando algo borde.

\- De esto, no se que te pasa, se que no nos conocemos de hace mucho,que todo esto tiene que ser duró para ti, pero yo sólo quiero ayudarte, quiero que seamos una familia, quiero estar cerca de ti y tu no me dejas... No se que estoy haciendo mal, no se como hacerlo...

No pudo terminar, Nathalie se lanzó a sus brazos comenzando a llorar. Nathalie no era de llorar, no le gustaba mostrar sus debilidades a la gente pero no pudo más. Quería a su hermano, pese conocerle hace poco la conexión que tenía con el era demasiado grande. No pudo con la presión, quería contarle todo, y es lo que iba a hacer. Harry sólo supo devolverle el abrazo y esperar a que su hermana hablara. La llevó hasta uno de los bancos y ambos se sentaron.

\- Todo es muy complicado Harry, no pienses que no lo estas haciendo bien porque eres la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida, el mejor hermano y el mejor amigo. No sabes lo importante que eres para mi...

\- Entonces cuentame que te pasa, hare lo que sea para que estés bien.

Nathalie suspiro y decidió contarle todo a su hermano. Todo lo que paso con Ron, lo que paso con Draco, lo que siente por Draco, pero no pudo contarle las amenazas y los ataques, eso decidió arreglarlo por su cuenta. Harry la escuchó sin reaccionar a nada, la dejó desahogarse y una vez que hubo acabado empezó a hablar.

\- Yo... Realmente me has pillado de sorpresa, sabía que las cosas con Ron no iban demasiado bien pero no sabía hasta que punto había llegado todo eso... Y lo de Malfoy... ¿De verdad crees que estas enamorada de el? Es la peor persona que he conocido, no me gusta para ti, es más es la última persona que quiero que este a tu lado.

\- Se que todo esto puede ser más que confuso, pero la persona que me describes no es la persona que conozco, no es la persona que ha estado a mi lado estos días, que me ha defendido, me ha cuidado y me ha hecho sentir cosas que nadie me ha hecho sentir nunca. Harry, creó que le quiero y creó que el me quiere a mi.

Harry la miró, realmente quería ayudarla pero no estaba nada de acuerdo con su hermana, pero ¿que podía hacer?

\- Bueno, realmente no puedo decirte nada sobre Malfoy, hasta que no lo vea no lo creeré, pero creó en tus palabras así que le daré la oportunidad de demostrárselo. En cuanto a Ron... Creó que deberías hablar con el y dejar el tema claro, no se si es conveniente que le digas que estas con Malfoy, pero al menos dejarle las cosas claras. Ron es un buen chico, no se merece sufrir.

Nathalie asintió y volvió a abrazar a su hermano.

\- Gracias Harry. No sabes lo que significa para mi que estés a mi lado en estos momentos.

Un par de horas después Nathalie llegaba a su sala común. Ignorando las miradas de la gente que cada vez eran menos frecuentes se sento en uno de los sillones y redactó una carta, una carta dirigida a Ron.

 _Me gustaría hablar contigo, tenemos muchas cosas que aclarar. Nos vemos mañana en la torre del reloj._

 _Nathalie._

La metió en un sobre y subió a su cuarto donde envió su lechuza. Volvió a bajar sin esperar la respuesta. Mañana dejaría las cosas claras con Ron, así se quitaría un problema de encima. El pecho volvió a molestarle pero evitó llevarse las manos a el. En esos momentos Draco entró en la sala común, la miró y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, luego siguió caminando hacia su habitación. Nathalie se quedó unos minutos de pie, apoyada en la pared, luego siguió los pasos del rubio hasta que llegó a su cuarto. Entró sin llamar y Draco estaba ahí, sentado en la cama, como si la hubiera estado esperando.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si - dijo y se encaminó hacia el. Subió sobre sus piernas sentándose a horcajadas y comenzó a besarle lentamente pero con ansia, con necesidad. Draco no dudó en responder a sus besos mientras agarraba su espalda para pegarla más a el. No tardaron en deshacerse de la ropa que se interponía entre ellos. Draco tumbo a Nathalie sobre la cama, ya desnuda y contempló su rostro que lo miraba con aquellos ojos verdes tan intensos y llenos de emociones. La deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y la pasión no tardó en apoderarse de ellos.


	13. El golpe de tus palabras

Nathalie se levantó nerviosa pensando en la conversación que iba a tener con Ron. Realmente no tenia ganas de enfrentar el problema con el pelirrojo pero quería a Ron como a uno más de la familia y lo último que quería era hacerle daño y que las cosas acabarán peor de lo que estaban. Había estado preparando mentalmente lo que iba a decirle pero sabía que a la hora de la verdad las palabras serían muy diferentes. Draco estaba profundamente dormido así que puso mucho empeño en no despertarle pues no quería estar dándole explicaciones de lo que tenía que hacer tan temprano ni quería discutir con el sobre Ron. Se vistió con el uniforme y bajo a la sala común, donde término de arreglarse un poco.

Al rato ya estaba saliendo de las mazmorras. No sabía si Ron ya estaría ahí pues había tenido que mandarle una segunda lechuza en mitad de la noche con la hora del encuentro. Los nervios la traicionaron y se olvido de ponerla en la primera nota. Camino bastante despacio pues quería que el momento no llegara, no sabía como podía reaccionar su amigo pero se temia lo peor.

Cuando llegó a la torre del reloj subió las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso y allí estaba el, esperando. Estaba de espaldas y no la vio llegar por lo que Nathalie respiro hondo y se acercó a el, tocando su hombro y haciendo que se girará. Nada más verla una sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Se acercó a ella y la dio un abrazo al que ella correspondió un poco forzada. Un abrazo no era nada malo, era lo normal entre amigos, cuanto antes se hiciera a la idea mejor para los dos.

\- Tenia muchas ganas de verte pero no quise decirte nada para no agobiarte.

\- Ya, no te preocupes, yo también quería hablar contigo...- dijo la chica.

\- ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?

Nathalie miró a Ron, como buscando algo que le hiciera decir que si, que le daba una oportunidad, que dejaba atrás toda aquella locura con Draco y volvía a sus brazos donde sabía que iba a estar segura. Pero Ron no era Draco, no la hacía sentir que mil explosiones recorrían su cuerpo cuando la tocaba, o que simplemente con mirarla las piernas comenzaban a temblarle de manera descontrolada.

\- Verás Ron, he estado pensando en todo lo que me dijiste pero...

El corazón de Ron estaba parado, quería escuchar la respuesta pues estaba seguro de que sería positiva pero algo que le decía que no todo iba a ser tan bonito como lo había estado imaginando.

\- Dime

\- Ron, yo sabes que te quiero mucho, eres una gran persona y un gran amigo y me has tratado como nadie...pero no puedo ser nada más que tu amiga, no te quiero de esa manera Ron...estoy enamorada de otra persona.

El pelirrojo se quedó blanco como la leche, pensaba que su vida estaba resuelta junto a Nathalie y tan seguro estaba de si mismo que realmente no se había planteado la opción de que Nathalie no le quisiera. Frunció el ceño, como si no entendiera nada.

\- ¿Quien es?- preguntó controlando su rabia.

\- Eso no importa ahora, pero creó que el también siente lo mismo por mi y... Hay algo entre nosotros. Creó que le quiero de verdad Ron. Tengo que hacer caso a lo que me dicta el corazón...lo siento, no quiero perderte, no quiero que me odies.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber realmente que decir ni el uno ni el otro. Nathalie desvío la mirada pues le costaba ver la desilusión en ojos de Ron. Este en cambio consiguió calmar a su bestia interior y cogió una de las frías manos de la chica entre las suyas.

\- No te odio Nathalie. No podría odiarte. Nadie decide de quien puede enamorarse o no, si te has enamorado no puedes hacer nada.

Nathalie le miró sorprendida, de todas las reacciones que se había imaginado en ningún momento había pensado en que el chico fuera tan comprensivo... Si supiera de quien estaba enamorada... Pero eso lo hablarían en otro momento.

Nathalie abrazo a Ron aliviada y sintió que toda la presión que había sentido aquella noche se esfumaba como por arte de magia.

\- Ron, tengo que irme, aún no he empezado con el trabajo de pociones. Te veo en la comida ¿vale?

El chico sólo sonrió y aceptó el casto beso que la rubia le dio en la mejilla. Vio como Nathalie se iba y se quedó alli parado, mirando como el amor de su vida desaparecia, se escapaba entre sus manos .

Sabía que ella no iría a estudiar, sabía que volvería a los brazos de su enamorado a contarle la conversación y a decirle que ya era completamente libre para estar juntos. No pudo evitarlo, esperando un par de minutos a que hubiera distancia la siguió, tenía que ver quien era la persona que le había quitado a Nathalie. Le daría su merecido.

Nathalie caminaba mucho más tranquila que hace unos minutos. La conversación con su amigo y la aclaración de sus sentimientos le había quitado un peso muy grande de encima. Ahora no habría problemas ni obstáculos entre ella y Draco. Ahora no se sentiría mal por Ron. La sonrisa tonta se dibujo en sus labios durante todo el camino hasta su sala común, donde entró y subió directa a la habitación de Draco. Por el camino intento no toparse con nadie pues pese a que fueran libres aún no había decidido si se dejaría ver con él o no. Entró como un huracán en la habitación de Draco y se tiro sobre el rubio que estaba a medio vestir. Ambos cayeron sobre la cama, ella encima de el.

-Vaya, que ganas me tienes pequeña...-dijo en tono sugerente dándole un beso en el cuello a la chica. Ella sólo sonrió y le abrazo.

\- Sólo estoy feliz, feliz porque estas tu.

Tras varios jugueteos entre las sabanas Nathalie dejó que Draco terminara de vestirse y salió a esperarle fuera de la sala común sin saber que Ron observaba desde una distancia prudente, escondido detrás de una de las armaduras. Vio como Nathalie volvió a salir sola y se quedaba expectante mirando hacia la puerta de la sala común, esperando algo... O alguien. " No puede ser un Slytherin, ella no saldría con uno de esos cobardes" La mente de Ron empezaba a crear corazas ya que en su interior el golpe prometía ser duró. De pronto la puerta de la sala común volvió abrirse y Draco Malfoy salió de ella. El rubio miró a ambos lados, comprobando que nadie estuviera cerca y al estar seguro de que nadie los veía se acercó a Nathalie y la envolvió entre sus brazos besando sus dulces labios, aquellos que tan loco le volvían. Ron notó como el corazón le daba un vuelco " No puede ser Malfoy, es imposible" Pero ante el estaba aquella imagen que hizo que la rabia creciera dentro de el. No pudo controlarse, no pudo aguantar y salió de detrás de la armadura situándose al lado de los enamorados.

Nathalie estaba saboreando el olor de Draco, las cosas comenzaban a irle bien, todo iba a ser perfecto. Una sombra a su lado la hizo volverse hacia ella y el color de su piel desapareció de su rostro. Ron estaba frente a ellos, de pie, con la cara desencajada, viendo como las dos serpientes expresaban su amor. Nathalie apartó a Draco de golpe el cual se giro para mirar lo mismo que miraba su novia. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando un golpe dio de lleno en su rostro echándole unos pasos para atrás. Ronald Weasley estaba rojo de ira y se intentaba abalanzar contra el pero el cuerpo de Nathalie se interponía entre ellos.

\- ¿En serio? - gritaba- ¿El es de quien estas enamorada? ¿Crees que esa serpiente puede ser mejor que yo?

Ron no pensaba dos veces antes de actuar y empujando a Nathalie debilmente volvió a abalanzarse sobre Draco, el cual había mantenido la calma pensando en Nathalie pero que la perdió por completo al recibir un segundo golpe por parte del pelirrojo.

\- No voy a permitir que ningúna cucaracha como tu se atreva a tocarme Weasley- respondió sin dar tiempo a nadie a reaccionar. Esquivó el tercer golpe de Ron y le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago, provocando que este se doblara de dolor. Unos segundos después ambos estaban apuntandose con las varitas. Nathalie no había podido reaccionar, todo estaba pasando tan deprisa. El corazón le latía demasiado deprisa lo que hacía que el dolor de su pecho volviera mas fuerte que nunca.

\- ¡Parad!¡Estáis siendo unos niños!- gritaba la chica poniendose entre ellos, entre las dos varitas.

Ninguno de los dos la escuchaba y el duelo comenzó siendo Ron el primero en atacar. Los hechizos pasaron rozando la nariz de la rubia que veía aterrorizada como ambos luchaban entre destellos. Sabía que Draco era mas fuerte que Ron, su tranquilidad y su inteligencia eran superiores a la del pelirrojo y eso le daba ventaja a la hora de pelear. No tuvo que esperar mucho mas para ver como Draco empezaba a pronunciar maldiciones, entre ellas _crucio_ , la cual impactó en Ron haciendo que este se retorciera en el suelo. El pecho le ardía a causa del dolor pero consiguió acercarse al pelirrojo y sujetarle entre sus brazos.

\- ¡BASTA MALFOY!- dijo llena de rabia.

Draco la oyó gritar, por encima del sonido de sus propios pensamientos, la oyó llamarle Malfoy y eso le hizo parar. Se dió cuenta de la situación, se dió cuenta de que había hecho, de que Nathalie sujetaba a un inconsciente Weasley que sangraba por la boca y una de sus orejas. La chica lloraba levemente a causa del susto y lo miraba como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo.

\- yo.. yo no..- intentó articular palabra.

\- Vete...- dijo con una voz suave- largate de aquí. No vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino nunca mas. - decía Nathalie con la cabeza de Ron reposando sobre sus rodillas. El dolor de su pecho era tan intenso que sentía que se iba a desmayar y con solo mirar al rubio el odio de su alma invadía todo su ser. En esos momentos no sentía amor, sentía odio... algo mucho mas fuerte de lo que en esos momentos ocurría estaba por llegar.

Draco solamente la miró sin saber que decir, que hacer. Weasley había atacado primero pero él había caido bajo al utilizar aquella maldición. Ahora la había perdido.

\- Debí hacer caso a mi hermano, debí hacer caso a todos. Nunca debí acercarme a ti, no eres mas que un cobarde, no eres mas que un mortífago.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos y no dijo nada mas. El dolor que en esos momentos sentía no se podía comparar a nada de lo que había sentido. Había sido un estúpido por dejarse llevar y ahora solo recibía los golpes que tanto había esperado. Se dió la vuelta sin decir nada mas y se marchó, sin rumbo fijo.


	14. Ahora te odio, ahora te quiero

Ron descansaba plácidamente sobre una de las camas de la enfermería. Nathalie, Harry y Hermione velaban sus sueños a la espera de que la poción de Madame Pomfrey hiciera su efecto y Ron despertara. Nathalie no había tenido mas remedio que contarle a Harry y Hermione lo que había pasado. Harry ya sabía parte de la historia por lo que no le extrañó descubrir el resto. Hermione en cambio estaba pálida y en su semblante se reflejaba una especie de rabia que Nathalie no supo bien a quien iba dirigida. Sabía que seguía enamorada de Ron y que le había prometido cuidar de él, no hacerle daño y Nathalie no había podido cumplir su promesa pues se había enamorado de la persona mas cruel de todo el instituto.

Era extraño, cada vez que su mente volaba y Malfoy aparecía la rabia en su interior era cada vez mas grande, era como si el simple hecho de visualizar su rostro le hiciera enfadar de una manera algo exagerada. Le quería, seguía queriéndole, no había podido dejar de quererle en apenas un par de horas pero desde hacía un tiempo cada vez que estaba cerca del chico en vez de sentir ese amor tan especial de los primeros meses sentía hervir su sangre. No le había dado mas importancia y pensó que en estos momentos ese sentimiento se debía al altercado con Ron.

Hermione no dijo nada, Harry tampoco mientras les relató la historia pero en los ojos de la castaña se pudo ver la decepción que Nathalie no pasó por alto. Decidieron dejar el tema a un lado, esperar a que Ron volviera a la consciencia para poder recuperar la normalidad lo antes posible. Poco tardó en suceder lo que esperaban. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos lentamente, con pesadez, era como si tuviera el cuerpo lleno de golpes pues cada movimientos minúsculo de su cuerpo le dolía demasiado. Harry le ayudó a incorporarse y a quedar sentado frente a ellos, aún en la cama. Ron no había recibido muchas maldiciones cruccio por lo que el dolor había sido algo nuevo para el.

\- ¿Como estás amigo?- le preguntó Harry.

\- Bien, me encuentro mejor, no os preocupéis. - tras terminar la frase su vista se fijó primero en Hermione a la que sonrió y luego en Nathalie. - Harry, Hermione, ¿os importaría dejarnos un momento a solas?- dijo señalando a Nathalie con la cabeza.

Harry y Hermione salieron de la enfermería y la ex-pareja se quedó sola. Nathalie no supo que decir, se sentía fatal por lo que había ocurrido aun que una parte de ella culpaba a Ron por haber iniciado todo esto.

\- Yo, siento como me he comportado, no ha sido la manera mas correcta. Lo siento... Es solo que no pude soportarlo. Puedo entender que estés enamorada de otra persona, que a mi no me quieras de esa manera, como te dije nadie elige de quien se enamora... pero de Malfoy... Malfoy es la escoria de este colegio, la escoria de los magos. No se que te habrá dicho ni que mentiras te habrá contado pero es todo mentira, no es buena persona, siempre será un mortífago.

Aquellas palabras le recordaron a las suyas. Lo que le había dicho a Draco al terminar Ron inconsciente en el suelo. Una parte de ella se sentía mal, la misma parte que defendía a Draco pero Ron tenía razón, era un mortífago, llevaba la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo y eso era algo que nunca iba a cambiar. Inocente Nathalie no sabía la historia real tras esa marca.

\- Lo sé- dijo la chica tras una larga pausa- tenía que haberos echo caso, no fué una buena idea. Siento mucho lo que te ha pasado Ron.

Nathalie bajó la cabeza intentando evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos. Ron acercó su mano a las de ella, cogiendo una entre las suyas.

\- No te preocupes Nathalie, no pasa nada, ahora todo va a ir bien.

Nathalie le sonrió y se acercó para abrazarle.

Draco estaba en su cuarto, no tenía intención de salir a ningún lado, no tenía pensado comer, ni cenar, nada. No quería saber nada del mundo que lo rodeaba. Sentía un vacío en el pecho que lo estaba destruyendo y no era capaz de calmarlo de ninguna manera. Se sentía solo, sabía que había descontrolado, que lo que había hecho no estaba bien, ya no era uno de ellos, ya no tenía que seguir las órdenes de nadie...había sido en defensa propia, pero Nathalie no había visto eso. Ella solo había visto que había hecho daño a su querido Weasley y eso era mas que suficiente. Se sintió idiota, patético por haber entregado su corazón a alguien para que después de apenas unos días lo pisoteara. Se apuntó mentalmente no volver a hacerlo, se prometió no volver a confiar en nadie. El Draco de antes no tenía aquellos problemas, el Draco de antes tenía que volver.

Pasaron los días y Draco y Nathalie apenas se habían cruzado. El chico intentaba evitarla y ella hacia lo mismo por lo que apenas se habían encontrado un par de veces por los pasillos. Ella tenía sus horarios, él intentaba que los suyos fueran todo lo contrario. Las cosas comenzaron a torcerse cuando en la clase de Pociones el profesor decidió que se haría un trabajo por parejas. Parejas escogidas aleatoriamente, casualidades de la vida que resultó que una de esas estaba compuesta por Nathalie y Draco. Ella apretó los dientes mientras el rubio se ponía a su lado. Aquella rabia volvía a posarse en su interior peor hizo lo posible por aplacarla y seguir con sus tareas. Tendrían que hablar, no quedaba otra, esa era la gracia de hacer trabajos en equipo.

\- Si quieres voy cortando las alas de murciélago- dijo Draco en apenas un susurro.

\- Como quieras- Nathalie sonó seca, no parecía ella. Siguió con las narices metidas en sus cosas.

\- Tendrás que dar tu brazo a torcer un poco, hay que hacer un trabajo juntos, intenta que sea agradable para todos.- Draco no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca.

\- No tengo el propósito de hacer que tu vida sea fácil, ni si quiera me importa lo que hagas en el trabajo, solo quiero que esto se termine y no tenga que volver a acercarme a ti nunca mas. Me das asco.

Draco sintió otro golpe en el pecho, el mismo golpe de aquel día cuando pasó todo. La conocía, a lo mejor no del todo, pero conocía mas de ella de lo que su propio hermano creía saber y ella no era así.

\- ja! Eres hermana de Potter, un niño con aires de grandeza que no sabe escribir ni su propio nombre, amiga de una sangre sucia y te has follado a un patético traidor a la sangre que no tiene dinero ni para el desayuno, eres la escoria de la magia. - las palabras fluyeron a través de los labios del chico, estaban teñidas de rabia, de rencor, no lo pensaba, muy lejos de lo que acababa de decir Draco pensaba que Nathalie era todo un regalo para el mundo pero la humillación por parte de la chica le hizo recordar que estaba solo y que el antiguo Malfoy tenía que empezar a volver, hacerse respetar.

Nathalie lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus manos estaban tensas sobre la mesa, las cuales se habían cerrado en puños haciendo que sus uñas se clavaran en la palma. Como se atrevía a hablarle así, que ciega había estado. Sin decir nada mas se levantó de su asiento y se marchó dejando antes un pergamino a medio terminar sobre la mesa del profesor. No dijo nada, ni siquiera lo miró, no quería saber nada de aquel estúpido engreído que tan bien le había sabido engañar.

Draco se quedó sentado, con la mirada fija en la mesa. Su boca se había convertido en una fina linea bajo su nariz y sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor, húmedos pero sin llegar a soltar una sola lágrima. El profesor no había tenido tiempo a pararla y se había acercado a la mesa de Draco para preguntar que estaba ocurriendo. Draco solo pudo encogerse de hombros y volver a sus cosas incapaz de volver a concentrarse. Sentía que la había perdido y ese era sin duda el peor de los sentimientos que había experimentado.

Los alumnos de Hufflepuff que habían compartido la clase con los Slytherin cuchicheaban por lo bajo formulando varias teorías. Ninguna era acertada pero Draco no hizo intención de corregirlas. Desde que todo había cambiado la opinión de la gente le importaba mas bien poco, había aprendido que lo que de verdad importaba era la opinión de la gente que te quería y en esos momentos aquella opinión era nefasta.

Nathalie llegó a su sala común la cual estaba vacía pues el resto de alumnos se encontraba en clases. La excepción era ella. Se sentó en el sillón mas grande al lado del fuego y se quedó mirando al frente, a la pared, sin un punto fijo concreto. Le dolían las manos de haberse clavado las uñas y la cabeza le daba vueltas. El dolor en el pecho era intenso, pocas veces le había dolido así. Había tenido que pararse varias veces durante el camino a su sala común pues aquel dolor en su pecho le había hecho marearse y que su vista comenzara a estar nublada.

Ahora estaba sola, otra vez, sentada en aquel frío sofá con el corazón destrozado y ganas de llorar. No entendía porqué Draco le había dicho todo eso, ¿De verdad lo pensaba?. Una parte de ella se sentía mal por las palabras del chico pero otra parte, aquella parte que estaba conservando la cordura le decía que lo tenía merecido pues era ella quien había empezado con los insultos. Se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos y sintió que un gran peso descansaba sobre ellas. No entendía porqué le odiaba tanto, por muy malo que fuera en realidad o lo que hubiera echo cuando amas a una persona es difícil que ese sentimiento desaparezca así como así. Es como si su mente estuviera dividida en dos partes. Una odiaba a Draco, el simple echo de tenerle cerca le hacía temblar de rabia. Otra parte recordaba lo que sentía por el y los pocos pero intensos momentos a su lado.

Se tocó de nuevo la herida en su pecho, aquella marca que lanzaba aquellos pinchazos al corazón. No sabía porqué pero tenía la impresión de que tenía algo que ver en todo aquello que ocurría en su fuero interno. Estaba tan distraída organizando sus ideas que no escuchó a la lechuza entrar por una de las pocas ventanas de la sala común. El animal dejó caer un sobre al lado derecho de Nathalie y luego intentó volver a salir pero Nathalie había sido mas rápida que el propio bicho y había cerrado la ventana con un movimiento de su varita. El ave no conseguía salir por lo que se posó sobre una de las estanterías y esperó.

Nathalie se lanzó sobre la carta, abriéndola, pensando por un momento que era Draco quien la enviaba pero aquella letra tan poco familiar le hizo ponerse alerta. Cada palabra que leía era un aliciente para incrementar su miedo. Amenazas, otra vez aquella persona que quería verla muerta. ¿Quien era?¿Por qué la odiaba tanto?. Miró el sobre comprobando que no había nada donde tendría que estar el nombre de la otra persona. Bufó y sus ojos se posaron en la lechuza parda que esperaba tranquila. Si había llevado la carta quería decir que sabía donde se encontraba aquella persona. ¿Y si...? La chica se levantó rápidamente buscando una pluma en su cartera. Sacó esta y la tinta y escribió una simple frase en un papel para luego doblarlo y llamar a la lechuza. Esta acudió a ella y Nathalie ató la nota a su pata.

\- Llévala a la persona que ha enviado esta carta- dijo enseñándole la carta de amenazas. La lechuza comprendió rápidamente y se dispuso a volar. Nathalie abrió la ventana y antes de que esta saliera conjuro un hechizo de seguimiento que provocó que un reguero de luces moradas siguiera al animal. No se lo pensó dos veces cuando echó a correr fuera de su sala común.

Nada mas salir del castillo vió como las luces la esperaban formando un camino por el aire en la dirección que había tomado la lechuza. El rastro se adentraba en el bosque prohibido y volviendo a hacer caso antes de sus instintos que de su cabeza siguió aquel hechizo.


	15. No puedo odiarte

No le había dado tiempo a girar del todo la esquina cuando vió como Nathalie salía de la sala común nerviosa y practicamente corriendo. No se lo pensó dos veces y aun sabiendo que no era lo correcto la siguió a una distancia prudente. Si por algun casual le pillaba siguiendola ya sería el fin de la poca relación que quedaba entre ellos. Se arrepentía exageradamente de sus palabras y sabía que la había herido en lo mas profundo de su corazón pues pudo ver reflejado en aquellos ojos verdes como se rompía su corazón en mil pedazos. Se sintió una escoria, había maldecido a la comadreja por haberla hecho sentir mal el día de la fiesta y ahora era él quien había caido tan bajo por un simple berrinche. La quería, la quería mas de lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar y sabía que su vida dejaría de valer la pena si ella no estaba junto a el. Todo esto pasaba por su mente mientras recorría los pasillos siguiendo a Nathalie, la cual acabó saliendo del castillo en dirección al bosque prohibido. Se paró unos segundos y pensó un poco en la situación. ¿ A donde iría? No importaba, siguió tras ella, no iba a permitir que nada la pasara. Quizás simplemente iba a encontrarse con Weasley o alguno de sus admiradores.

Nathalie apenas se había parado a pensar donde la llevaba el camino de luces y cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba dentro del bosque prohibido, en aquel lugar oscuro y frío que la envolvía. Las luces seguían adentrándose en aquel frondoso lugar y Nathalie estuvo a punto de darse por vencida pero el temor de que algo pudiera pasarle a los suyos le hizo sacar fuerzas y seguir recorriendo aquel camino de incertidumbre. No notó que alguien la seguía hasta que estuvo muy adentro, tanto que apenas se veía el cielo entre los ábroles. El silencio era mas fuerte que antes y eso la hizo percatarse de las pisadas que se oían tras ella. Se paró en seco y por su mente pasaron todo tipo de ideas y por un momento pensó que aquella persona que le mandaba las cartas era la que estaba tras ella. Se escondió en el arbol mas cercano y espero a que aquella persona pasara por el mismo camino que ella había seguido.

Tal y como había esperado una figura apareció por el mismo lugar por el que ella había aparecido unos segundos antes y se paró en seco, seguramente buscándola. No reconocía de quien se trataba pues estaba tan oscuro que apenas podía adivinar si era hombre o mujer. No lo pensó dos veces y con la varita en alto salió de su escondite enfrentándose a su "agresor". El rostro de Draco quedó iluminado por la luz de la varita de Nathalie y esta ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Por un momento pensó que era él quien le había enviado las cartas pero tras ver su semblante preocupado y pálido supo que no se trataba de él. Notó como la marca en su pecho crecía y sintió que le fallaban las fuerzas cayendo de rodillas sobre la fría hierba. Draco no dudo y se acercó a ella cogiéndola en sus brazos para hacer de apoyo.

\- ¿Que haces aquí?- dijo con esfuerzo- ¿Porqué me has seguido?

\- Me alegro de haberlo hecho, nunca se te ocurre nada bueno ¿verdad? ¿Que hacías corriendo hacia el interior del bosque a estas horas?¿Es que acaso estás loca?

\- Suéltame- dijo e intentó débilmente soltarse de su agarre pero le costaba mucho moverse.

\- Para, deja todo esto por un momento. ¿Que está pasando Nathalie?

Esta estaba a punto de contestar de nuevo cuando un crujido cerca de ellos los alertó de que no estaban solos. Draco se levantó poniéndose delante de la chica para protegerla y esta se levantó, dándole la espalda, cubriendo todos los flancos. Un rayo de luz salió de entre las sombras y dio en la pierna de Draco que soltando un grito de dolor calló al suelo sobre una rodilla. La pierna le ardía y pudo ver y notar como un reguero de sangre recorría su extremidad. Intentó levantarse pero otro rayo de luz dio de lleno en su hombro haciéndole soltar otro grito desgarrador. Intentó moverse pero el dolor era demasiado fuerte. Nathalie aún seguía en pie. Se había girado gritando el nombre de Draco pero al acercarse a el un tercer rayo mas brillante impactó en el pecho de la chica que abrió mucho los ojos y calló de espaldas al suelo completamente inconsciente.

\- NO!- grito el rubio y tragándose el dolor se arrastró hasta el cuerpo de la chica que parecía muerto ante sus ojos. Oyó como aquella persona que les había atacado salía corriendo lejos de ellos y sin pensarlo dos veces convocó un hechizo protector que creó una burbuja alrededor de ellos, haciéndolos invisibles y protegiéndoles de mas ataques. Una vez estuvieron seguros se giró para agarrar el cuerpo de la chica que seguía inconsciente en el suelo y comprobó con alivio que aún respiraba.

Intentó cogerla para volver al colegio pero sus heridas eran demasiado graves y apenas podía mantenerse solo en pie, intentó hacer levitar el cuerpo de Nathalie pero en cuanto la movía un par de metros la sangre salía mas rápidamente de su cuerpo lo que le hizo temer que pudiera morir antes de llegar al colegio. Finalmente resignado pensó que la mejor solución era quedarse aquella noche en el bosque. Con la ayuda de aquella capa protectora y algunos hechizos podrían sobrevivir aquella noche. Hizo aparecer una tienda de campaña, de esas que es cinco veces mas grande de lo que parece, algo común entre magos y arrastró poco a poco el cuerpo de la chica hasta depositarlo en una de las camas de la tienda. El interior era cálido gracias a la hoguera que había convocado y con ayuda de un paño mojado lavó un poco el cuerpo de la chica. Tuvo que desnudarla parcialmente lo que le hizo sentir un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y aquella imagen evocó recuerdos de los dos, en la cama, mientras la veía dormir placidamente sobre su pecho. Suspiró tristemente y su mirada volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de Nathalie fijandose esta vez en la marca que recorría su pecho. Frunció el ceño mientras con los dedos suavemente tocaba aquella marca. Nunca había visto algo así y no recordaba haberselo visto antes. ¿Que era aquello?

No parecía ser nada...grave, por lo que tras decidir que hablaría con ella mas adelante de aquello se centró en la herida que recorría su abdomen desde la parte baja del pecho. Un corte profundo que llegaba casi al ombligo sangraba de forma contiua y la piel de alrededor estaba comenzando a tomar un color morado. Era listo y era muy buen mago por lo que supo que tenía que hacer.

El tiempo pasó y con la ayuda de algunos hechizos Draco consiguió parar la hemorragia y tapar la herida para que esta sanara lo más rápido posible. Cansado se sentó en la cama junto a Nathalie esperando que esta despertara. No tardó mucho pues ya llevaba inconsciente cerca de dos horas. Los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron desorientados y se fijaron en la persona que estaba a su lado. Su primer impulso fue levantarse y gritarle pero un dolor agudo en el lugar de la herida la hizo quedarse donde estaba.

\- Es mejor que no te muevas, la herida sigue abierta y me ha costado bastante conseguir que dejara de sangrar.

-¿Que ha pasado?

\- Por algún motivo que aún no sé has salido corriendo al bosque, te seguí, discutimos, nos atacaron y perdiste el conocimiento. He intentado llevarte de vuelta al colegio pero estoy herido y al moverte tu no dejabas de sangrar por lo que ahora estamos en una tienda de campaña en el bosque.

\- Pero pueden volver... - dijo incorporandose un poco esta vez y haciendo una mueca de dolor. Draco le puso la mano sobre el hombro y la hizo volver a tumbarse.

\- Estamos protegidos, por una vez confía en mi.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirandose, sin saber que decir, Draco anhelaba tenerla cerca y Nathalie simplemente estaba sumida en una profunda tristeza.

\- Siento todo lo que te dije, sabes que no pienso nada de eso.- se tragó su orgullo como varias veces había hecho con ella, la única persona que había conseguido que un Malfoy se arrastrara.

\- No mientas, sabes que es verdad.- dijo ella y giró el rostro hacia el otro lado para no mirarle.

\- No es verdad, da igual quien sea tu familia, da igual quienes sean tus amigos, da igual... lo que hayas hecho y con quien, eres fuerte, valiente, lista y completamente asombrosa. Nunca he conocido a nadie como tu, nadie que me hiciera sentir... esto. ¿Que me has hecho?.

Aquellas palabras no pudieron evitar que ella girara de nuevo el rostro para mirarle. Le echaba de menos con cada fibra de su ser, sabia que el culpable de haber empezado la pelea había sido Ron y que por la desventaja de su torpeza había acabado en aquellas circunstancias. Pero aquel no era el único motivo por el que Nathalie quería alejarse de Draco, estaba su marca, su familia...

Ignorando la mirada reprobatoria del chico se incorporó apoyando la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama. Estuvo en silencio un largo rato.

\- Dime algo, lo que sea, es imposible que en este tiempo hayas empezado a odiarme, no te ha dado tiempo. Nathalie, te necesito.

Nathalie levantó la vista pero ante el silencio continuo de la chica Draco, cabizbajo se quiso levantar de la cama. La mano de Nathalie sobre la suya le hizo quedarse donde estaba y mirarla para descubrir que una lagrima traicionera se había escapado de sus preciosos ojos.

\- Es imposible que algún día pueda llegar a odiarte. No eres todo aquello que te dije, sé que Ron empezó, sé que tu eres mas fuerte... sé que actué como una cría, pero tengo todo revuelto, no sé que hacer, no se que sentir, no sé nada...- pero el chico no le dejó terminar pues se había acercado a ella y sus labios estaban apenas a unos centímetros de distancia.

\- Vamos a dejar todo atrás, toda la mierda que nos está destruyendo, todas las dudas, todos los miedos... quiero vivir por una vez, quiero vivir, contigo.

Nathalie solo pudo sonreír y harta de sufrir por lo que ahora parecían tonterías dejó todo atrás como Draco quería. Acortó los pocos centímetros que les separaban y besó al chico el cual no tardo en corresponder suavemente a su beso. No fue un beso salvaje, fue algo mas. Draco sintió que era el primer beso que daba con el corazón y no solo con los labios. El aroma de Nathalie embriagaba sus sentidos y sintió que era la persona mas feliz del mundo. Acarició el rostro de la chica mientras seguía explorando su boca. Nathalie se olvidó de las amenazas, Draco se olvidó de preguntar por aquella marca, ambos se olvidaron de todo.

\- Túmbate a mi lado, duerme conmigo, abrázame.- pidió ella separándose un poco de los labios de Draco. Draco sonrió y lentamente debido a sus heridas se metió entre las sábanas y se acurrucó junto a ella. Sus miradas se encontraron y durante un tiempo que no supieron cuantificar ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro. Nathalie descubrió que los ojos de Draco eran incluso mas plateados de lo normal, Draco descubrió que a parte del verde el amarillo rodeaba la pupila de la chica y unas pequeñas manchas marrones adornaban de manera aleatoria los ojos de Nathalie. Sin darse cuenta ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, primero Nathalie y luego Draco que solo pudo mirarla hasta que sus ojos se cerraron por completo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo ambos durmieron profundamente, como si el resto del mundo hubiera desaparecido, como si aquel ataque no hubiera ocurrido. Los brazos de Draco fueron la almohada de la chica y su respiración su canción de cuna.


	16. Feliz Navidad (1º parte)

Las vacaciones de Navidad habían llegado y el colegio era un completo revuelo. Después de pasar la noche juntos y haber sobrevivido en el bosque Nathalie y Draco parecían mas únidos que nunca pero frente al resto, es decir su hermano y amigos, las cosas entre ellos aún seguían mal. Sabían que si decían algo todo se volvería a torcer y no estaban dispuestos a soportar eso, esta vez las cosas se harían bien y mas despacio.

Nathalie, la cual había decidido en un principio quedarse en el colegio por navidad había cedido ante la insistencia de Harry. La verdad era que su hermano tenía razón y eran las primeras navidades que pasaban juntos, algo que tiraba mucho mas que el deseo que tenía la chica de estar sola. ¿El problema? Que dichas vacaciones las pasarían en casa de la familia Weasley a la cual todavía no conocía pues los primeros meses de estar junto a su hermano habían decidido pasarlos prácticamente solos, a excepción de Ron y Hermione, para afianzar su relación y confianza. Una casa llena de Weasley en la cual estaría Ron, y Hermione... las cosas podrían ser geniales o por el contrario un completo desastre. Pese a todo Nathalie estaba haciendo su maleta para ir a pasar las navidades en amor y compañía, al contrario que Draco el cual se quedaba en el colegio debido a que no tenía a donde ir. Nathalie le había dicho que se fuera con ella, que pasaría de la madriguera e irían a donde quisiera pero Draco, por muy mala persona que pareciera a primera vista quería que su chica pasara tiempo en familia, algo que él ya no tenía.

"Te prometo que las próximas vacaciones las pasaremos juntos" le había dicho antes de darle un beso y partir hacia el anden donde cogerían el expreso de Hogwarts.

El camino se le hizo lo suficientemente largo como para pensar en todo lo que la tenía preocupado e incluso leer un buen trozo del libro que le había regalado Hermione para su bienvenida. Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya estaban en el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

La madriguera era un sitio agradable, perdido en medio del campo y de una apariencia tranquila, todo lo contrario a lo que era realmente una vez entrabas en la casa. Nathalie fué la última en atravesar la puerta y al momento se arrepintió pues once pares de ojos se posaban sobre ella como si fuera un cuadro del mejor museo. La señora Weasley fue la primera en acercarse y aplastar mas que abrazar a la chica la cual no sabía muy bien como reacciona.

\- ¡Oh querida! Que ganas teníamos de conocerte, Harry y Ron nos han hablado tanto de ti. Eres mas guapa de lo que imaginábamos y tienes los mismos ojos que Harry, se nota que sois de la misma sangre. Mira Arthur, Nathalie, que alegría tenerte aquí pequeña. - la entusiasta mujer se hizo a un lado para que su marido saludara cordialmente con una sonrisa a Nathalie.

Uno a uno fue presentándose y saludando, a algunos les conocía como era el caso de Ginny y George, a otros era la primera vez que les veía. Todo aquello fué demasiada presión por lo que en cuanto tuvo un momento se escapó a la habitación donde la señora Weasley había puesto sus cosas. Al parecer Ginny y Hermione serían sus compañeras de cuarto pero ambas estaban con el resto de familiares hablando y contando historias. Nathalie entró en el cuarto y se sentó en la cama. Suspiró pesadamente y miró por la ventana. Echaba de menos a Draco y aquellas vacaciones tenía la sensación de que se le iban a hacer demasiado largas. Intentó no pensar demasiado en aquello y comenzó a deshacer la maleta para dejar todo ordenado.

Tenía todo preparado para la hora de la comida por lo que se cambió de ropa poniéndose un leggin negro y una camiseta rojiza de manga larga, algo cómodo, y bajó a comer. Ya estaba la mesa puesta y la comida casi no entraba en aquel pequeño trozo de madera. Se entre Harry y George intentando camuflarse aun sabiendo que eso no sería posible. La señora Weasley sirvió a todos con un movimiento de varita.

\- ¿Y bien?¿Te has adaptado bien al colegio Nathalie?- la voz de Arthur Weasley se oyó entre el barullo.

\- Si, la verdad es que si, me gusta el lugar, estoy muy cómoda. - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Me alegro, es dificil encajar en un sitio desconocido pero si te rodeas de buenas personas todo es mucho mas fácil ¿verdad?

\- Si, claro señor Weasley.

\- Por favor, llámame Arthur.

Nathalie sonrió nuevamente y volvió a su comida. Harry el cual la había estado observando en todo momento notó la incomodidad de su hermana por lo que una vez terminada la comida la cogió disimuladamente y salieron de la madriguera. Andaron tranquilamente alejándose un poco de la casa. Parecía que Nathalie se relajaba a medida que se alejaban de la vivienda.

\- ¿Estás bien Nathalie?- dijo agarrando su mano- Sé que todo esto será mucho para ti tan de golpe, pero son buena gente, me han tratado como si fuera uno mas de la familia, contigo harán lo mismo.

\- Lo sé Harry y agradezco todo lo que están haciendo por mi, es solo que... me abruma ser el centro de atención, me siento como si fuera un trofeo, aquí, en el colegio... Es duro llevar el apellido Potter, que te voy a contar que no sepas ya.

Harry se paró poniendose frente a ella y cogió el rostro de su hermana entre las manos.

\- Sé que ha pasado poco tiempo desde que estamos juntos y que todo esto sigue siendo raro para ti, para mi también lo es, pero te prometo que nunca te voy a dejar sola. Puede que te cueste creerlo pero realmente te quiero, eres la persona que mas quiero, es como si estos meses hubieran sido toda una vida, noto que estamos unidos, lo siento aquí- dijo llevándose una mano al pecho- Voy a estar a tu lado siempre, para lo que necesites, nunca vas a estar sola y quiero que te quede claro que no eres un trofeo, eres mi hermana con todas las consecuencias y estoy dispuesto a luchar contra cualquiera por que seas feliz.

Los ojos de Nathalie no pudieron evitar llenarse de lágrimas y unas cuantas salieron timidamente rodando por sus mejillas. Nadie le había dicho nunca algo parecido y en esos momentos no le importaba donde estuviera o con quien porque se sentía completamente feliz de tener a Harry a su lado. Nathalie miró a Harry y le sonrió para luego lanzarse a sus brazos y hundirse en su pecho siendo rodeada después por los brazos de su hermano.

\- Yo también te quiero Harry y no pienso separarme de tu lado nunca.

La noche llegó y con ella la pequeña fiesta sorpresa que los jóvenes Weasley habían preparado para dar la bienvenida a Nathalie a su gran familia. La habitación del ultimo piso había sido insonorizada para no molestar a sus padres pero una vez que atravesabas el umbral la música te invitaba a bailar. Alcohol de todo tipo, decoración ostentosa y divertida, gorros, collares de flores, gafas grandes y coloridas y globos por todos lados. Eso animó un poco a Nathalie que enseguida se sirvió su primer vaso y comenzó la fiesta. Habló con todos y cada uno de los asistentes, se hizo fotos, jugaron y poco a poco las botellas fueron bajando hasta que la gran mayoría iban bastante contentos. Harry bailaba romanticamente con Ginny, George gastaba bromas a Bill y Charlie, Hermione charlaba sobre las nuevas reformas del ministerio con Percy... todo el mundo se divertía.

La habitación empezaba a darle vueltas pero se sentía tan bien que no quería dejar de beber por lo que decidió salir al pequeño balcón para que al menos le diera un poco el aire. La suave brisa de la noche azotó su rostro haciendo que se despejara un poco de la borrachera. Admiró la luna y esta se reflejó brillante como era en los ojos verdes de Nathalie. Una presencia a su izquierda la hizo sobresaltarse levemente.

\- Lo siento, no quería asustarte- dijo Ron al cual se le notaba también perjudicado.

\- No te preocupes. ¿Estás bien?- dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Si, claro, estoy mas que bien.- silencio, un silencio en el cual Ron se quedó mirándola- Me hace muy feliz que pases las navidades aquí con nosotros... conmigo. Siento todo lo que pasó.- agachó la cabeza y Nathalie sintió pena. Torpemente pues le costaba coordinar sus movimientos puso una mano sobre el brazo del pelirrojo.

\- Yo también me alegro de estar aquí, tu familia es genial, me siento muy a gusto. Os agradezco mucho lo que habéis hecho por mi... y todo lo que habéis hecho por Harry durante todos estos años. Y no te preocupes, olvidemos el pasado.

\- Sabes que Harry es mi mejor amigo- dijo Ron recordando muchos buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos- es como uno mas de la familia, ya sabes que vuestros tíos...nunca fueron buenos con él.

\- Lo sé, no sabes como me duele no haber estado con él antes.

\- No te martirices, todo eso es pasado. Ahora estás tu, su familia.

Nathalie sonrió mientras miraba a Harry el cual abrazaba y besaba a su novia como un loco. Ron torció el gesto y Nathalie rió.

\- Aún no me acostumbro a que estén juntos.

\- Hacen buena pareja, Harry cuidará de ella.

\- Lo sé...como yo quise cuidar de ti y como quiero seguir cuidando pese a todo. - los ojos de Ron se quedaron fijos en los de Nathalie y por un momento era como si pudiera leer dentro de ellos. El color verde de estos era mas brillante y claro con la luz de la noche. - de verdad siento que las cosas acabaran así, nunca fué mi intención, nunca quise hacerte daño, me gustaría dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y enmendar todo lo que hice.

Nathalie soltó el brazo de Ron para coger su mano y apretarla de forma cariñosa.

\- Olvida eso Ron, dejemoslo en el pasado, sabes que te quiero mucho, empecemos de cero.

Aquellas palabras significaron algo muy parecido para cada uno y ya fuera por el momento, el lugar o el propio alcohol todo se malinterpretó. Ron se acercó levemente a Nathalie quedando a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro. Esta se echó unos pasos atrás pero su espalda tocó con la barandilla y Ron y ella quedaron pegados.

\- Ron, no creo que...- pero un dedo sobre sus labios la hizo callar.

\- Puede que mañana me arrepienta de esto, puede que no este bien, puede que me vuelvas a odiar... pero necesito hacerlo. No he podido dejar de pensar en ti, pensar que estabas en los brazos de ese... desgraciado hizo que se me revolvieran las entrañas. Nathalie, no he dejado de quererte. - y acortando la distancia que había entre ellos unió sus labios a los de Nathalie. Esta se quedó paralizada unos momentos pues los efectos del alcohol le hacían reaccionar tarde. Intentó empujar un poco a Ron para separarle pero el chico era mas fuerte que ella y agarrando su cintura profundizó un poco mas aquel beso.

El resto estaban tan distraídos con la fiesta que no notaron que la ex pareja se estaba besando en el balcón, bueno, no todos. Hermione había girado la cabeza en busca de Nathalie y se había dado de bruces con aquella imágen la cual le destrozó de nuevo el corazón el cual estaba empezando a recomponer. Sin decir nada a nadie salió de la habitación con paso rápido y se encerró en el cuarto en el que le tocaba dormir. Unas lagrimas traicioneras se escaparon de sus mejillas silenciosamente. Pensaba que todo aquello había pasado, pensaba que lo había superado pero no era cierto, ver a Ron en brazos de Nathalie había terminado de romperla por completo.


	17. Feliz Navidad (2º parte)

El día llegó mucho antes de lo que hubiera querido y los primeros rayos de luz dieron de lleno en su rostro haciendo que se despertara. Los ojos le pesaban como plomo y le dolía incluso cuando respiraba. La presión en la cabeza hacía que se sintiera mareada por lo que apenas pudo comenzar a abrir los ojos. Estos consiguieron abrirse paso ante la adversidad y se quedaron fijos en lo que tenía en frente. Una habitación color amarronada con un montón de fotos de quidditch sobre la pared le daba los buenos días. Arrugó el ceño, ¿desde cuando la habitación de Ginny tenía cosas de quidditch? No le había dado tiempo a darse cuenta de donde estaba cuando notó como un fuerte brazo la rodeaba y atraía hacia atrás chocando su espalda contra algo duro y caliente. Por un momento pensó que estaba en brazos de Draco pero esa idea se disipó de su mente al razonar donde se encontraba en esos momentos. La madriguera.

No recordaba bien que había pasado la otra noche pero temió por darse la vuelta y comprobar quien estaba con ella. Hubiera deseado que a su lado estuviera su hermano pero teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba en ropa interior lo veía algo retorcido y extraño...espera...ropa interior. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sin tener cuidado se dió la vuelta asustada para comprobar que la persona que le abrazaba tan tiernamente no era otra que Ron.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para silenciar el grito que estuvo a punto de soltar y su corazón se aceleró de manera exagerada. Draco pasó por su mente varias veces mientras se preguntaba la razón por la que se encontraba en aquella situación. ¿Acaso había sido capaz de acostarse con Ron, con su ex? No podía ser se repetía mientras sacudía la cabeza como un perro. Se llevó la mano al pecho sintiendo como le dolía levemente y decidió que lo primero que tenía que hacer era salir de ahí lo antes posible, antes de que Ron se despertara. Con cuidado se deslizó por debajo de las sabanas y se arrastró por el suelo mientras buscaba el resto de su ropa. Estaba toda desperdigada por la habitación y su varita no parecía estar cerca por lo que tuvo que ir a cuatro patas casi por todo el cuarto recogiendo las prendas que encontraba. Cuando tuvo todas en su poder gateó silenciosamente hasta salir por la puerta y quedarse en el pasillo. Una vez allí se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en la pared mientras cerraba los ojos. Todo le daba vueltas y unas ganas terribles de vomitar comenzaban a apoderarse de ella. Respiró profundamente varias veces y se levantó poco a poco mientras se apoyaba en la pared. Recordó que aún estaba semi-desnuda por lo que se pasó el vestido de tirantes por la cabeza para colocarselo de malas formas. Andó unos pasos mas hasta llegar al cuarto donde debería de haber dormido.

Abrió la puerta lentamente deseando que Hermione y Ginny estuvieran dormidas y no se hubieran dado cuenta. No le importaba lo que Ginny pensara para ser exactos pero que Hermione se enterara de que había pasado la noche con Ron no era algo que quisiera. La cama de Ginny estaba vacía por lo que se imaginó que estaría compartiendo sueño con su hermano algo que le hizo poner una mueca extraña. La cama de Hermione en cambio si estaba ocupada. Hermione estaba sentada, apoyada en el cabecero y con las piernas cruzadas. Su mirada estaba fija en sus pies y tenía el rostro colorado a juego con sus ojos lo que indicaba que o tenía una gran alergia o había estado llorando toda la noche. Se quedó ahí de pie, sin saber que hacer o decir y lo que realmente fueron segundos se hicieron minutos.

\- ¿Has pasado la noche con él verdad?- preguntó la castaña de repente haciendo que Nathalie levantara también la vista para encontrarse con aquellos ojos color miel llenos de lágrimas. No supo que decir, se quedó muda. Hermione la miró y el silencio a su pregunta le hizo responderse sola. Se levantó bruscamente y pasó al lado de Nathalie sin mirarla para salir corriendo escaleras abajo. Nathalie no se lo pensó dos veces y salió detrás de ella. No sabía que decirle, ni siquiera sabía que había pasado pero no pensaba perder a Hermione de nuevo.

Ambas chicas salieron de la madriguera, una tras la otra.

\- No le quiero- gritó Nathalie a lo que Hermione se paró en seco. Sin darse la vuelta habló con ella.

\- ¿Y porqué os besasteis?¿Porqué has vuelto a sus brazos si realmente no le quieres? Deja de engañarte a ti misma.

Nathalie no podía creer lo que oía, ¿besado?¿Cuando se habían besado? No recordaba nada de eso.

\- Hermione necesito que me escuches por favor.

\- No quiero, no quiero dejarte hablar porque me volverás a convencer de que entre tu y el no pasa nada cuando la realidad es mucho mas diferente.

\- Es la verdad Hermione. No estoy enamorada de Ron. Yo... yo amo a otra persona.

Hermione se digno a darse la vuelta cuando oyó aquella declaración pero sus ojos la seguían mirando con desconfianza.

\- No te creo. Vi como os besabais anoche, cuando salisteis a la ventana, no pude soportarlo y me fuí de aquella maldita fiesta.

La frase de Hermione hizo que una breve imagen de sus recuerdos pasara por su mente. Aquel beso que había sido robado cuando ella iba muy bebida. Había sido Ron quien la había besado no ella, eso la tranquilizó de alguna manera pero el hecho de haberse levantado junto a el volvía a ponerla en vilo.

\- Yo no le besé, me besó él. Si de verdad estuviera enamorada de Ron ¿Que me impediría estar con el?

Hermione la miró pensando en que tenía algo de razón que si ya habían estado juntos una vez nada les impedía volver a hacerlo. Quizás era verdad que Nathalie no quería a Ron al menos de esa manera.

-Pero habéis dormido juntos, has dormido en su cama, con él.

\- Yo... mira Hermione no pienso mentirse. Si, me he despertado en su cama pero te juro que no recuderdo nada de lo que ha pasado y no me veo capaz de acostarme con él y mas estando con Dr...- calló antes de meter la pata.

\- ¿De estar con quien?- preguntó Hermione a la cual no se le escapaba ninguna.

Nathalie agachó la cabeza, no quería decirle a nadie lo suyo con Draco porque cada vez que alguien se enteraba las cosas se echaban a perder y ahora estaban muy bien juntos... bueno, después de lo que ella había hecho las cosas no iban a estar tan bien. No podía mentirle, tendría que decirselo... Pensó en mentir a Hermione pero el rostro lleno de lagrimas de la chica le partió el corazón, ella sufría por amor y sabía de primera mano lo duro que era eso.

\- Hermione, estoy enamorada de Draco, Draco Malfoy. Él y yo... estamos juntos Hermione.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un gritito. No se esperaba para nada aquello, sabía cosas que Nathalie le había ido contando pero que la propia chica le dijera que salía con él y que lo quería era algo que parecía una completa locura.

\- Me estás mintiendo, no es posible que tu y Malfoy...- pero el rostro de Nathalie le hizo salir de dudas. Era verdad que le quería pues en su rostro se podía ver el cambio al pronunciar su nombre.

\- No te miento, es la verdad. Le quiero, le quiero desde el primer momento en que le vi. No será la mejor persona del mundo para los demás pero para mi lo es, es bueno, es atento y está dispuesto a protegerme. Cuando estoy con él me siento mas llena de vida, mas completa y sé que él siente lo mismo, se que me quiere. No quiero a Ron de esa manera y tu lo sabes, porque tu sabes lo que es querer a alguien como yo quiero a Draco. Y no, no se como he podido hacer...no voy a ser capaz de volver a mirarle a la cara.

Nathalie comenzó a llorar amargamente pues la idea de perder a Draco en aquellos momentos se le hacía cuesta arriba. Hermione no pudo evitarlo y pese a que aún sentía rencor al recordar a Nathalie en brazos de su pelirrojo se acercó a ella para abrazarla fuertemente.

\- No te preocupes Nathalie, seguro que todo esto tiene arreglo. Te creo ¿Vale? Sé lo que es querer a alguien así y reconozco a alguien enamorado cuando lo veo y tu lo estás. Vamos a aclarar esto de una vez por todas, es la única manera de que las dos estemos tranquilas.

Nathalie solo supo devolverle el abrazo y dejarse consolar por su amiga que a su vez se consolaba con los brazos de la chica Potter.

Durante todo el día estuvo evitando a Ron el cual intentaba atraparla en cuanto tenía la oportunidad pero Nathalie no tenía agallas para enfrentarse a él. Los días fueron pasando y cuando apenas quedaba un día para volver a Hogwarts Ron fué capaz de quedarse con Nathalie a solas aun que de una manera un tanto inapropiada. Fué la última tarde de aquellas Navidades. Nathalie se había metido en la ducha para estar limpia a la hora de acostarse. El día había sido algo largo entre ayudar a la señora Weasley y pasarse por el callejón Diagon a comprar algunas cosas. Nathalie le había cogido un regalo a Draco, un regalo de Navidad el cual estaba decidiendo aún si darselo o no, todo dependería de como le contara lo que había pasado. Apenas había dormido algo desde aquella noche y la angustia se apoderaba de ella al llegar el anochecer que era cuando mas tiempo pasaba sola. El agua de la ducha caía por su cuerpo relajándolo y llenandolo de la energía que había ido perdiendo a lo largo del día. No se oía nada mas que el agua cayendo y aquello la hizo olvidarse de sus problemas por un momento. No oyó la puerta del baño al abrirse por lo que la voz de Ron a través de la cortina la asustó de tal manera que casi se resbala y se cae. Se asomó rapidamente tapándo su cuerpo desnudo con la cortina morada y extravagante que la señora Weasley había comprado años atrás.

\- ¿Que coño haces aquí Ron? ¿Estás loco?- dijo con la voz algo ronca.

\- Yo, no sabía como acercarme a ti, me has estado evitando todas las vacaciones y quería hablar contigo, es importante.

\- Ahora no es el momento ni el lugar Ron, hablamos cuando salga.

\- No, ahora, cuando salgas volverás a esconderte de mi y no pienso ir detrás tuya como un tonto todo el día. Tenemos que hablar, tengo que decirte algo.

Nathalie suspiró y asintió con la cabeza para luego volver a encerrarse en la ducha. Apagó el agua y le indicó a Ron con la mano sacada entre las cortinas que le acercara la toalla verde que había sobre el lavabo. Envolviendose lo mejor posible en ella salió de la ducha para quedar frente a frente con Ron. Su pelo empapado chorreaba por sus hombros y espalda mientras Ron parecía seguir aquellas gotas con la mirada. Era algo incomodo para ella que desde aquella noche no había sido capaz de mirarse ni al espejo.

\- ¿Vas a hablar?

\- Eh, si.- dijo el chico volviendo a su ser- Verás necesito hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó la noche de la fiesta.

\- No sé lo que pasó, solo sé que si algo ha pasado no era consciente de lo que hacía, iba muy borracha, ni si quiera lo recuerdo...

\- Yo si.

Aquella afirmación hizo que la chica se quedara mirándole fijamente esperando oir la respuesta, por fín sabría si algo había ocurrido bajo aquellas sabanas o solo se había quedado en aquel inocente beso en el balcón.

\- No se a que esperas para empezar a hablar.

\- Yo... mira sé que hice mal en aprovecharme de tu estado, estabas borracha y algo triste, pero no quería propasarme contigo, solo que no pude evitarlo. Te vi ahí, sola, tan guapa, tan dulce... que no pude evitarlo, sabes de sobra lo que sigo sintiendo por ti y no pude contenerme y te besé y lo siento mucho.

\- Ron... me he despertado en tu cama, casi desnuda, eso no pasa con un simple beso. Quiero saberlo. ¿ Tu y yo... nos hemos acostado?

El silencio se hizo por algunos segundos que de nuevo volvieron a hacerse eternos para Nathalie.

\- No.

Por un momento notó como su corazón se paraba y las fuerzas le fallaban. La tensión que había mantenido en su cuerpo durante aquellos días se esfumaba por cada poro de su piel y su cuerpo por fín comenzaba a relajarse. Cerró los ojos llevándose la mano al pecho mientras notaba como su corazón latía de nuevo rápidamente y la alegría llenaba todo su ser.

\- No sabía que acostarse conmigo era algo tan horrible como para que te alegraras de no hacerlo.

Nathalie soltó una carcajada y se lanzó a los brazos del pelirrojo aliviada. El abrazo duró un par de segundos después Nathalie se separó- ¿Entonces que paso?¿Como acabé en tu cama?.

-Verás...

 _Flashback_

 _Nathalie separó a Ron levemente para que sus labios dejaran de juntarse._

 _\- No Ron- dijo articulando las palabras malamente- no quiero besarte. No te quiero Ron. Lo nuestro es imposible- y volvió a apoyarse en el balcón para mirar hacia el horizonte.- Estoy enamorada de otra persona._

 _\- Malfoy ¿Verdad? Estás enamorada de esa rata...- su rostro reflejó la rabia y el asco que Ron sentía hacia el chico Slytherin. Nathalie no contestó solo siguió mirando fijamente al horizonte._

 _\- Da igual, eso no es asunto tuyo Ron. - la bebida le hacía hablar mas lento de lo normal y pensar mucho mas despacio- Vamos a olvidarnos de toda esta parafernalia por una noche ¿Te parece?- le propuso volviendo a mirarle a los ojos- Seamos solo Nathalie y Ron junto con sus amigos divirtiendose y celebrando las Navidades. Por favor..._

 _Aquella suplica pudo con el chico que sonrió para coger la mano de Nathalie, olvidarse de Malfoy y volver a la fiesta. El alcohol siguió corriendo y pese a que ya iba bastante perjudicada se bebió uno y luego otro, un juego por aquí, unos chistes por allí, un baile con su hermano, bromas de la mano de George...la noche se extendió mas de lo previsto. Cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada la gente estaba tirada por los suelos lo que hizo que se diera por finalizada aquella fiesta. Todos se fueron yendo a dormir a excepción de Nathalie que seguía bailando ella sola con la botella en la mano, una imagen digna de ver. Ron y ella se quedaron solos en aquel cuarto ya que Harry, el cual tenía que dormir con él desapareció con su hermana y decidió no saber a donde se dirigían._

 _\- Venga Nathalie, hay que dormir- dijo bastante borracho Ron tambien. Nathalie solo sabía sonreir y bailar y por unos momentos Ron solo supo admirarla. Admirar su cuerpo el cual se movía suave y seductoramente sin quererlo, su rostro angelical donde se había tatuado aquella preciosa sonrisa que tan loco lo volvía. Se acercó a ella y la agarró de un brazo para hacerla parar. Ella le miró por unos momentos y se acercó a el pero antes de llegar a tocarle tropezó y cayó entre sus brazos que fueron lo suficientemente rapidos para atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo. La llevó hasta la cama donde la dejó sentada mientras ella se deshacía en risas estridentes y llenas de vida._

 _\- Será mejor que te quedes a dormir aquí, vas a despertar a toda la casa si te saco de la habitación._

 _\- Duerme conmigo- dijo ella. La frase salió de sus labios de tal manera que Ron no supo que contestar- me siento un poco sola, necesito un amigo Ron.- ni si quiera era capaz de abrir los ojos mientras decía aquellas palabras. Ron solo supo asentir y dirigirse hacia la cama. Nathalie se arrastró hacia uno de sus lados y se empezó a desnudar ante los ojos de Ron el cual tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. - Hace mucho calor- y esas fueron sus ultimas palabras. Cayó inconsciente sobre la cama y su noche terminó ahí. Ron se acercó a ella y tras acariciar levemente su rostro tiró de las sábanas para taparla con ellas y luego se metió al otro lado quedando frente a ella admirando como dormía. Y poco a poco él también se durmió._

 _Fin flashback_

Aquella noche Nathalie entró mas que contenta a su habitación en la cual ya se encontraba Hermione. Ginny volvía a desaparecer seguramente haciendo cosas con su hermano de las cuales no quería tener información.

\- ¿Y esa sonrisa?- preguntó la castaña acercándose al borde de la cama donde dormía. - ¿Has recibido algo de Malfoy?

\- No, he hablado con Ron.

Por un momento Hermione se puso seria pero al ver la cara de su amiga supo que las noticias no serían malas para ninguna de las dos.

\- ¿y?¿A que esperas para contármelo?

\- Ha venido a hablar conmigo sobre lo que pasó en la fiesta. Ha admitido que me beso y me ha contado lo que pasó después...

-¿Y? ¡Habla de una vez maldita sea!

\- No pasó nada entre nosotros, solo nos quedamos mas tiempo bebiendo y yo acabé tan mal que Ron me ofreció dormir allí y yo acepté. Fuí yo la que le pidió dormir conmigo pero solo dormir. Dice que caí rendida y me tapó y luego se durmió él. No ha pasado nada Hermione, no he hecho nada.- dijo entre sonrisas. Su amiga se levantó a abrazarla pero realmente lo que estaba celebrando era su propia victoria.


	18. Al límite

Quedaba aún todo el trayecto por delante pues el tren acababa de dejar la estación de King´s cross. Nathalie estaba mas que histérica y realmente no comprendía el porqué. Tenía muchas ganas de correr a los brazos de Draco y de hacer el amor toda la noche pero cada vez que esa imagen se acoplaba en su cabeza el dolor en el pecho era mucho mas fuerte. Harry había conseguido un hechizo para cubrir aquellas horribles marcas sobre el pecho de su hermana pero eso no hacía que el problema fuera menos importante. Ambos se habían propuesto acabar con todo aquello nada mas volver al colegio pues temían que aquella maldición pudiera acabar con la vida de la joven Nathalie. La chica se había recostado sobre las piernas de su hermano y había caído en un ligero sueño pues se sentía mas cansada que de costumbre. Harry acariciaba su cabello para ayudarla a relajarse algo que al parecer estaba consiguiendo.

Una vez de vuelta en el colegio Nathalie no tuvo que buscar demasiado para encontrarse con su rubio pues este la estaba esperando en la entrada principal. En un primer impulso ambos quisieron correr hacia los brazos del otro pero se dieron cuenta a tiempo de que estaban frente al resto de alumnos y con una mirada los dos entendieron donde tenían que ir. Draco fue el primero en dar media vuelta y volver a su sala común, subiendo las escaleras y volviendo a su cuarto donde se había pasado casi todas las navidades. Nathalie se despidió de sus amigos y su hermano y siguió el camino de Draco. Llegó a la sala común y trás pasar rápidamente por su cuarto para dejar sus cosas se escabulló hacia la habitación del chico Malfoy donde este la esperaba. Nada mas abrir la puerta se encontró con un Draco completamente desnudo frente a la cama la cual estaba llena de pequeños copos de nieve artificiales.

\- Estás loco- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Si, loco por ti. - y ella recorrió los pocos pasos que les separaban y se lanzó sobre él. Había anhelado esos besos durante los días que habían estado separados y haciendo caso omiso del pequeño ardor que se instalaba poco a poco en su pecho se dejó llevar. Las manos de Draco recorrieron cada parte de su cuerpo, acariciando sus delicadas curvas que aún estaban cubiertas por la ropa. Se deshizo de todo lo que cubría el cuerpo de Nathalie, incluida su ropa interior dejándola tan desnuda ante sus ojos como el lo estaba ante los suyos. Besó su cuello mientras poco a poco la guiaba hasta la cama donde la depositó bruscamente para tumbarse sobre ella. Sus labios bajaron por su pecho y se entretuvieron con los pezones de ella que se estremecían ante el contacto con la lengua de Draco. Jugó con ellos entre sus dientes mientras una de sus manos se dirigía hacia su parte más intima. Acarició su clítoris suavemente haciendo que Nathalie soltara pequeños gemidos de placer. Dos de sus dedos se fueron introduciendo en ella provocando que arqueara la espalda. Los movimientos de Nathalie hicieron que Draco se volviera aún mas loco y sacando los dedos rapidamente de su interior fué bajando poco a poco hasta colocar su boca sobre la intimidad de ella. Con las manos agarró su trasero y la atrajo más hacia su boca profundizando el placer, moviendo su lengua aún mas rápido provando las convulsiones de Nathalie que notaba como se acercaba al clímax. Pero antes de llegar Draco volvió a separarse para ponerse sobre ella de nuevo y besarla de aquella manera que la volvía tan loca. Abrió sus piernas con la cadera y se introdujo en ella haciendo que gritara sobre su boca.

\- No sabes como he echado de menos estar dentro de ti, saborear tu cuerpo, oirte gemir y provocarte esas sonrisas que me vuelven loco. Aún mas si eso fuera posible.

La pasión se hizo hueco entre ellos y aquello duró mas de lo que ninguno se hubiera imaginado. En mitad de la noche ambos se encontraban abrazados entre las sabanas. Nathalie acariciaba el pecho de Draco intentando no pensar en el dolor tan fuerte que sentía en el pecho. Cada minuto que pasaba se había hecho mas agudo pero seguía intentando disimular

\- Me alegro que lo hayas pasado bien en las vacaciones.

\- Si...- contestaba ella apenas con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿Estás bien? Te noto cansada, si quieres nos vamos a dormir.

\- Estoy bien

\- No tienes que hacerte la fuerte, es normal que estés cansada.

\- ¡Que estoy bien te he dicho joder!- su voz se alzó demasiado. Se levantó de mala gana para quedar sentada de espaldas a él. Empezó a vestirse rapidamente. Cuando le faltaba solo la falda Draco, desconcertado, se acercó a ella besando su espalda.

\- ¿Pero que te...?- ¡PLAF! un puñetazo por parte de Nathalie empujó a Draco hacia atrás. El chico se llevó la mano a la cara donde había recibido el golpe mientras miraba con ojos desorbitados a Nathalie la cual tenía una mirada cargada de odio. La respiración de la chica estaba acelerada y parecía que iba a lanzarle mil maldiciones imperdonables al mismo tiempo.

Nathalie no le dió tiempo a hablar y salió disparada de la habitación de Draco y se encerró en la suya, metiéndose en la cama mientras se sostenía el pecho con la palma de la mano, como si este fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Las lagrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus ojos hasta que se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente se levantó tarde. Las clases aún no habían comenzado y eso le daba un plazo de tiempo para relajarse después del altercado con Draco. Se tocó el pecho con ansiedad y levantando un poco la camiseta pudo ver como aquella asquerosa marca iba creciendo y extendiendose como las raíces de un gran árbol. Cerró los ojos con fuerza como si esperara que al abrirlos aquella pesadilla se quedara en eso, una pesadilla, pero al abrirlos aquello seguía en el mismo lugar. Tras vestirse y comprobar que no se encontraría con Draco salió sigilosamente de su sala común y practicamente corrió hasta la sala común de Gryffindor donde la Dama Gorda le denegó la entrada. Algo desesperada decidió esperar a que alguien saliera y para su suerte a los pocos minutos Neville Longbottom hizo su aparición estelar.

\- Neville, Neville- dijo casi entrecortadamente- por favor, necesito que le digas a mi hermano que salga, la Dama Gorda no me deja pasar y es urgente que hable con él. Por favor.

Neville no podía negarse ante la adorable mirada de Nathalie y con una sonrisa desapareció por la misma puerta por la que acababa de salir. Apenas un par de minutos después Harry estaba frente a ella con la cara desencajada por el susto.

\- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Estás bien?- dijo cogiendola por los hombros.

\- Harry...- dijo ella y se echó a llorar de manera desesperada mientras su hermano sin saber bien que hacer la acunaba entre sus brazos.

Tras una breve súplica a la Dama Gorda por parte de Harry esta permitió a Nathalie entrar viendo el estado de la chica y ambos subieron a la habitación de Harry. Con cuidado de no despertar a nadie y mucho menos a Ron se metieron entre las cortinas de la cama de Harry y este lanzó un hechizo que insonorizaba su cama.

\- ¿Que te pasa Nath, porqué estás así?

\- Esto me está matando, no puedo soportarlo más, anoche agredí a Draco- dijo mientras bajaba su camiseta para enseñar la marca a su hermano que se llevó la mano a la boca. - Estabamos bien y de repente comencé a enfadarme y le pegué, le pegué Harry!

\- ¿Malfoy? Pero...

\- No te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente lo que siento por él por mucho que no lo quieras aceptar.

\- Lo sé... lo sé.

\- Le quiero Harry, le quiero mas que a nada y lo último que quiero es hacerle daño. Es esto- dijo señalando con rabia la marca- esto me hace odiarle, solo me pasa con él. Es como si... en los momentos en los que más siento su amor, en los que mi corazón se desboca todo se descolocara y siento... siento que le odio. Pero no le odio, no puedo odiarle. Todo es culpa de esta marca.

Harry recorrió con los dedos un trozo de aquellas negruzcas lineas en la piel de su hermana como si esperara que le hablaran dandole la solución.

\- Harry no puedo más, voy a volverme loca, voy a perderle.

\- Nathalie, no te preocupes, vamos a encontrar la forma de que esto desaparezca pero no podemos hacerlo solos, necesitamos ayuda si queremos hacerlo cuanto antes.

\- No quiero que nadie lo sepa Harry, yo no...

\- No, esta vez no voy a ceder Nathalie, necesitamos ayuda, son nuestros amigos pese a todo sabes que podemos confiar en ellos, te lo prometo.

Nathalie se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano volviendo a sollozar. Harry acarició su cabeza con cariño, deseando que todo ese sufrimiento se esfumara.

\- Vé a por Hermione, yo me encargo de Ron.

Draco se había pasado toda la noche despierto con la mirada perdida y manteniendo la misma posición durante horas lo que hizo que sintiera como se dormían sus extremidades. No le importó, nada le importaba. Lo que había pasado hacía unas horas le había dejado completamente descolocado. Nathalie le había pegado, pero lo peor no era eso pues la muchacha no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para hacerle verdadero daño. Lo peor era aquella forma en que lo había mirado, como si sintiera verdadero desprecio por él, pero eso no era posible ¿verdad?. Ella le había dicho en varias ocasiones que le quería, lo había demostrado simplemente con sus caricias y sus tiernos labios recorriendo su cuerpo. Nadie besa así sin estar enamorado. Se incorporó con dificultad para revolverse el pelo con las manos y esconder sus ojos tras ellas, no era la primera vez en aquella noche que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos pero su orgullo podía mas que eso y había conseguido mantenerse frío y silencioso, como una estatua.

No tenía ganas de nada y decidió pasar el resto del día en su cuarto. No tenía hambre, no tenía ganas de nada y no se sentía capaz de verla.


	19. Extrémora

**Antes que nada muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leéis y añadís a favoritos esta historia. Me encanta que os encante y eso es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Me he dado cuenta (o a lo mejor son sensaciones mías) de que la historia puede que vaya muy deprisa, ya sabéis, autocrítica del autor por lo que he decidido que los capítulos van a ser algo más largos y elegantes ahora que empieza de verdad la trama fuerte. Vuestros comentarios y opiniones siempre son bien recibidos y motivan a una a seguir dando caña. Os dejo este capítulo que espero que os guste y os intrigue tanto como a mi.**

 **Por cierto, he visto que pese a separar con linea discontinua los saltos de tiempo en los capitulos (cosa que hago a la hora de escribir) a la hora de publicarlo no se guarda y aparece todo junto siendo a lo mejor un caos. Me he dado cuenta tarde y si puedo algún día revisaré los capítulos uno a uno para editarlo (espero que el hecho de que no haya separación no os cree desconcierto a la hora de leer). He conseguido en este capitulo separarlo con una pequeña barrita. Solo por avisar.**

 **/**

Nathalie se había encargado de avisar a la castaña mientras que su hermano se ocupaba del pelirrojo omitiendo para él el tema de Malfoy pues sabía como podía reaccionar su amigo y la salud de su hermana era en estos momentos lo más importante.

\- ¡Por Merlín! ¿Porqué no me lo habías contado antes? Es... parecen raíces de un árbol- dijo Hermione totalmente fascinada frente a Nathalie mientras recorría con la punta de sus dedos aquel grotesco dibujo que recorría el pecho de su amiga.

\- No lo sé, pensaba que desaparecería con el tiempo, que a lo mejor eran pequeños resquicios de un mal conjuro que simplemente necesitaban algo de tiempo para desaparecer pero estaba equivocada...

\- Y teniendo el cuenta que al estar con Malfoy habrás echo ciertas...cosas, ¿como no lo ha visto? - preguntó totalmente extrañada, no era algo que se pasara por alto así por las buenas - Si te ha visto desnuda ha tenido que fijarse en esto- señaló la oscura marca.

\- He sido precavida, no quiero que se entere de esto... aún no, quiero buscar una solución primero.- respiró hondo mientras se giraba para verse reflejada en el espejo de su amiga. Su mirada se tornó triste, más aún de lo que ya la tenía- He usado un hechizo para camuflarla y parece que ha funcionado pero los efectos es algo a parte.

\- No me puedo creer que pegaras a Malfoy- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa a lo que Nathalie la regañó con una mirada- Lo siento, sé que le quieres pero se merece más de un guantazo bien dado.

La conversación quedó ahí pues Nathalie no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas de seguir hablando de Draco. Sabía que hasta que encontraran la forma de deshacerse de eso tendría que andar con pies de plomo y mantenerse alejada de Draco, el problema era que iba a decirle para excusar su ausencia por las noches, o si salía corriendo cuando se cruzaba con él por los pasillos. Era mas que consciente de que iba a pasarlo bastante mal y como consecuencia se lo haría pasar mal a la persona que más quería, pero todo era por el bien de ambos, sobretodo el de su propia salud.

Una vez se hubieron reunido en los jardines y tras varias teorías y planes decidieron separarse para buscar respuestas más rápidamente. Hermione y Ron fueron a la biblioteca donde la castaña se desenvolvía como pez en el agua. Harry y Nathalie decidieron acercarse a la cabaña de Hagrid para consultarle pues el moreno sabía que su amigo le diría todo lo que supiera, al contrario que cualquier otro profesor o adulto de Hogwarts. Era cerca de media tarde cuando Harry tocó suavemente la puerta de la cabaña del guardabosques. Un andar pesado se escuchó dentro seguido de varios ruidos que indicaban que había chocado con utensilios metálicos por el camino. La puerta sonó debido a su estado cuando Hagrid abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Harry!¡Nathalie! Que gusto veros por aquí, hacía mucho que no veníais a verme- les saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja escondida entre esas espesas barbas. - Pasad pasad, ¿una taza de té?

Los hermanos entraron en aquella cabaña húmeda y oscura, iluminada solo por un par de velas sobre la pequeña mesa de madera donde Hagrid servía el té. Fang descansaba en un montón de almohadas roñosas que Hagrid habría colocado a modo de cama para el perro y solo levantó la cabeza cuando vio entrar a Harry y Nathalie pero segundos después volvió a dormir como si nada hubiera pasado. Los chicos se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el banco que Hagrid tenía pegado a una de las paredes y el semi gigante les imitó ocupando su butaca habitual.

\- ¿Que os trae por aquí muchachos?

Nathalie dio un sorbo a su té y miró a su hermano con ojos suplicantes para que fuera él quien hablara con Hagrid pues tenía mucha mas confianza con el semi gigante y sabía que le diría mucho más que a ella.

\- Verás Hagrid, la verdad es que no venimos a pasar un buen rato, estamos buscando... respuestas.

-¿Respuestas? - Hagrid miró a su pequeño amigo con ojos acusadores- ¿Has vuelto a hacer de las tuyas Harry?

\- No, no es eso...verás...- y Harry relató el problema de su hermana. Como la habían atacado, la marca que le había quedado en el pecho y los problemas que la maldición le estaba acarreando. Nathalie apenas podía mirar a los ojos de ninguno pues sentía que cualquier gesto o palabra le haría romper a llorar y no quería que nadie la viera de esa forma.

\- ¿Puedo ver la marca Nathalie?- dijo Hagrid tras unos minutos pensativos seguramente analizando las palabras del joven Potter.

La chica le miró algo vergonzosa pero le pudieron mas las ganas de volver a la normalidad que el pudor que pudiera sentir en esos momentos. Se levantó con desgana como si cada movimiento le doliera en lo más profundo del alma y se puso frente al guardabosques que incluso sentado era algo mas alto que ella. Bajó con cuidado el cuello de su camisa dejando la tela de la misma al ras de sus pechos, para cubrir por lo menos las partes privadas pero lo suficiente como para que Hagrid pudiera apreciar los daños. El semi gigante abrió mucho los ojos y se acercó unos centímetros mirando ceñudamente la marca que recorría el cuerpo de la chica como pequeñas venas cargadas de sangre negra y densa.

\- ¿Tienes idea de que puede ser? Es importante Hagrid, Nathalie... bueno ella está...

\- Hagrid - se escuchó la voz de la chica por primera vez desde su llegada. Parecía rota y llena de lamentos. - Si no encuentro la forma de revertir esta maldición perderé a alguien muy importante para mi, perderé al amor de mi vida. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Le estoy haciendo daño- continuó sin dejar contestar al guardabosques- cada vez que estoy a su lado solo siento odio y desprecio y sé que eso no es real, pero solo soy capaz de controlarlo y arrepentirme de mis actos cuando está lejos. No soporto estar lejos de él, no soporto hacerle sufrir y sé que si esto sigue así le perderé para siempre. Si le pierdo Hagrid...- sus ojos esmeralda brillaron con fuerza dejando caer un par de lágrimas rebeldes que se negaron a quedarse en sus ojos - Si le pierdo me muero.

Harry agradeció las palabras de su hermana que ablandaron el corazón de Hagrid y también suspiró tranquilo al ver que no decía el nombre de Draco Malfoy pues aún sabiendo la bondad infinita que poseía su amigo no se fiaba del efecto que causaba escuchar ese maldito nombre ni la persona que lo poseía.

El semi gigante se levantó nervioso y dio vueltas por su cabaña. Se llevó las manos a la barba y la acarició como si esta fuera capa de darle todas las respuestas. Tras unos largos y tensos minutos de espera se paró frente a los hermanos. Nathalie se había sentado en el regazo de Harry que la abrazaba con cariño intentando darle el consuelo que no era capaz de encontrar.

\- Creo que sé como ayudaros.

Harry y Nathalie levantaron la vista y un pequeño destello brilló en sus ojos, el destello de la esperanza.

\- Hay muchos libros que poseen información acerca de maldiciones y esas cosas...

\- Hermione y Ron están en la biblioteca buscando algo que pueda ayudarnos - interrumpió Harry.

\- Calla- le ordenó su hermana poniendo una mano sobre su boca.

\- Decía- prosiguió- que hay muchos libros con información sobre diferentes maldiciones... pero por las carácterísticas que me habéis descrito me da que lo que buscáis no está en esos libros. Sin embargo, hay un pequeño libro, muy pequeño, del tamaño de mi mano- alzó su enorme mano - con la tapa de un color amarronado que el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras guarda en su despacho. Ese libro nunca ha salido de ahí pese al cambio de profesorado que ha habido año tras año. Es un libro que ni si quiera está autorizado para ocupar un lugar en la sección prohibida ya que al igual que posee información sobre la forma de revertir las maldiciones también posee información sobre como ejecutarlas y la mayoría de ellas suelen ser mortales. Lo descubrí en mi primer año en Hogwarts cuando cumplía uno de los tantos castigos que sufrí durante ese año. Si existe alguna solución a su problema, está en ese libro.

Nathalie tembló en los brazos de su hermano. Puede que hubiera una solución a todo esto. Harry en cambio solo pudo escuchar "la mayoría de ellas suelen ser mortales" y miró a su hermana. No podía ser mortal, la suya no...

\- Gracias Hagrid, no sabes cuanto te lo agradecemos. - Nathalie se levantó torpemente y acercándose a Hagrid lo abrazó con ganas. El guardabosques respondió al abrazo acariciando paternalmente el pelo de la chica.

\- Seguro que todo se soluciona. Eso si- separó a la rubia del abrazo para mirarla seriamente- nadie debe saber que yo os lo he dicho.

\- Te lo prometo.

/

Tras discutir lo que habían descubierto decidieron colarse esta misma noche en el despacho del profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras para encontrar el libro que les había descrito Hagrid. Eran demasiados para esconderse bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry por lo que Hermione y Ron decidieron quedarse en su sala común y dejar a los hermanos buscar el libro pues eran los únicos que habían estado presentes en la charla del guardabosques.

Dejaron correr el tiempo en la sala común de los gryffindor hasta que se hizo suficientemente tarde para asegurarse de no encontrar a nadie por los pasillos, nadie a excepción de Filch pero ese viejo era fácil de despistar. Cuando dio la una los hermanos se escondieron bajo la capa de invisibilidad y salieron de la sala común bajo la confundida mirada de la Dama Gorda. El despacho estaba bastante cerca y solo tenían que bajar un piso para llegar a él por lo que no encontraron ningún obstáculo en su camino. El despacho estaba entre dos estatuas de unos magos en posición de ataque que ninguno consiguió reconocer. Sin quitarse aún la capa Nathalie conjuró un leve alohomora y para su sorpresa la puerta cedió. " _Que poca seguridad tienen los despachos, como se nota que en este colegio nadie quiere romper las normas_ ".

El interior del despacho era un desorden total. La mayoría de los libros estaban tirados por el suelo junto con cientos de pergaminos. Las paredes cubiertas de cuadros tenían manchas de a saber que poción o mejunje y los cuadros estaban ladeados o incluso rotos. Parecía como si un huracán hubiera pasado por aquel lugar.

\- Va a ser más difícil de lo que pensábamos con todo este desorden- dijo Harry una vez se hubo quitado la capa. Ninguno dijo nada más y comenzaron a buscar entre los montones de libros de aquella sala.

El tiempo pasó y tras revisar uno a uno los libros que fueron encontrando cayeron rendidos en el suelo sin haber encontrado nada.

\- Ese libro no está aquí. - pensó en voz alta Harry.

Nathalie suspiró dejando que la poca esperanza que tenía se fuera con aquel suspiro. Sus ojos divagaron por todo el despacho fijándose en los cuadros que les miraban curiosos. Todos estaban desordenados, a excepción de uno. Un viejo cuadro pequeño que contenía la imágen de una joven y bella bruja de cabellos rojos que bailaba alegremente. Ese cuadro era el único que estaba recto y con multitud de polvo sobre su marco. " _Podría ser..."_ se planteó Nathalie y sin decir nada se levantó movida por una fuerza salida de no se sabe donde en dirección al cuadro. Harry la miraba expectante. Cuando llegó al lado del cuadro primero lo observó con curiosidad y tras unos instantes de duda cogió el cuadro con cuidado y lo descolgó de la pared. Tras el cuadro la pared no era lisa si no que encubría un fino hueco de forma rectangular donde se podía ver en su interior el fino lomo de un libro de color marrón con unas elegantes letras doradas que decían " _Maldiciones prohibidas e irreversibles_ ". Los ojos de Nathalie se abrieron como platos y Harry saltó para ponerse rápidamente al lado de su hermana la cual ya había cogido el libro entre sus manos. La encuadernación era muy antigua y el libro parecía no haber sido tocado en años pues también estaba cubierto de una fina capa de polvo que estaba demasiado adherido a la tapa.

No dijeron nada y sin perder más tiempo Harry pasó la capa por encima de ambos y salieron lo más rápido posible del despacho. Minutos después estaban atravesando la puerta de la sala común de los leones. Hermione y Ron seguían en el mismo sillón donde les habían dejado solo que la chica dormitaba sobre las rodillas del pelirrojo que daba fuertes cabezadas intentando mantenerse despierto. Cuando la capa dejó de cubrirles Ron saltó del sillón despertando abruptamente a Hermione.

\- ¿Lo tenéis?- preguntó con ansia.

\- Si, aquí está- y Nathalie sacó el libro de entre sus ropas. Los cuatro amigos se reunieron alrededor del libro mientras Nathalie pasaba sus hojas. El libro había sido escrito en 1584 y las páginas estaban tan viejas que parecía que pudieran romperse con solo respirar cerca de ellas. Fueron pasándolas una a una mirando con atención los dibujos y datos sobre las distintas maldiciones hasta que al llegar casi a la mitad del libro Nathalie paró de golpe. Frente a ella plasmado en tinta negra estaba el dibujo de un cuerpo humano que poseía la misma marca que la suya solo que mucho menos extendida. Sobre el dibujo en letras mayúsculas y subrayado venía el nombre de la maldición. " _ **Extrémora**_ "

\- Venga, lee- le incitó Hermione con curiosidad.

Nathalie tragó saliva y leyó con voz clara.

" _ **EXTRÉMORA**_

 _La maldición conocida como extrémora es una de las más poderosas y menos utilizadas de la magia. La persona que es capaz de conjurarla sin ningún tipo de error debe poseer un poder muy allegado a las artes oscuras pues esta maldición se alimenta de la parte muerta del alma. Cuanto más oscura y perdida esté tu alma más fuerte será el poder de extrémora._

 _La maldición extrémora se conoce también como "Los amantes malditos" pues solo puede ser usada sobre aquellas personas que estén conectadas por el amor romántico. Esta maldición actúa llevando al extremo contrario los sentimientos de aquella persona que la recibe, de ahí su nombre. Para poder conjurarla de forma precisa se necesita conocer el nombre de ambos amantes y visualizar sus rostros durante el proceso, si no esta será inútil o podrá causar daños a terceros no implicados en dicho amor romántico._

 _Usada desde el principio de los tiempos para romper relaciones o separar a los amantes fué excusada de castigo durante muchos años por el sentimiento de celos que poseían aquellos que la conjuraban._

 _La maldición extrémora solo afecta a la persona sobre la que se conjura provocando que aquellos sentimientos de amor romántico hacia una segunda persona se conviertan en el odio y repulsión más profundos, es decir, convierte el amor en odio, por lo que la persona maldita al estar en presencia de su amante no es capaz de sentir el amor original si no un odio profundo y rencor hacia la otra persona._

 _A medida que pasa el tiempo y si no es revertido su poder la maldición aumenta su intensidad aumentando con ella el odio y cualquier sentimiento desagradable. La marca que se instala en el cuerpo de la persona maldita al impactar sobre ella esta maldición se extiende en forma de raíz desde la primera zona afectada por el impacto hasta cubrir en algunos casos el cuerpo entero. Cuanto más cerca esté el impacto del corazón más aferrada estará la maldición a la persona. Esta marca provoca un dolor intenso a medida que aumenta su tamaño._

 _Si no se para a tiempo puede conseguir que la persona maldita pierda la noción del tiempo, no distinga la realidad de la fantasía, amplíe su odio hacia otras personas queridas (incluidos amigos o familiares), ataque a aquellas personas antes citadas, pierda la memoria poco a poco o incluso llegue a matar a su amante. En los casos más extremos esta maldición es irreversible y puede provocar tal locura y dolor que la persona maldita se suicide, se consuma o su corazón llegue a pararse. "_

Nathalie no pudo leer más. Se había quedado muda a medida que procesaba la información leída. Sus amigos y su hermano tampoco eran capaces de decir nada o puede que no supiera que decir, solo la miraban esperando alguna reacción en ella. El texto no terminaba ahí pero viendo la incapacidad de Nathalie por continuar leyendo Hermione le quitó el libro de las manos y siguió en busca de la cura.

 _"La única forma de hacer desaparecer la maldición y cualquier rastro de ella es la siguiente: El amante deberá ralentizar el corazón de la persona maldecida hasta que esté clínicamente muerta. Mientras su corazón esté parado debe absorber el poder de la maldición con la ayuda de una daga purificada hasta limpiar por completo el cuerpo de la víctima. Una vez vacío de todo poder se volverá a poner en marcha el corazón de la persona._

 _Puede parecer fácil pero la mayoría de de ellos no sobrevive al proceso. La única forma de asegurar que el ritual se cumpla sin un final trágico es si el amante posee un amor completamente puro y sincero el cual en la mayoría de los casos no se cumple pues una simple mentira piadosa puede alterar el resultado."_

El silencio volvió a reinar entre los amigos. Harry tenía los puños cerrados para evitar gritar de rabia. Su hermana, la única familia que le quedaba en el mundo, la persona que se había convertido en todo para él tenía todas las de perder y morir ya fuera porque el ritual para curarla saliera mal o por que la maldición se extendiera tanto que la hiciera volverse loca y acabar con su vida. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos intentando pensar. Su cabeza era un caos. Ron simplemente no sabía que hacer o que decir miraba a Nathalie mientras mil preguntas se le pasaban por la cabeza. ¿Quién era la otra persona que entraba en la ecuación de dicha maldición?¿Acaso Malfoy y Nathalie estaban realmente enamorados?¿Como iba en ese caso Malfoy a curarla si ese insecto no era capaz de amar a nadie más que no fuera él?. Sus ojos bailaban furiosos como si estuviera leyendo a una velocidad pasmosa. Hermione simplemente cogió la mano de su amiga la cual tenía la mirada perdida y el miedo en el cuerpo. Nathalie reaccionó a su contacto y alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos acaramelados de Hermione los cuales no desprendían miedo como Harry o ira como Ron. Los ojos de Hermione parecían tranquilos.

\- Tienes que hablar con Malfoy.

/

El bosque estaba más oscuro que nunca lo que facilitaba sus planes. Era la quinta vez que se reunían desde que empezó el último curso pero la segunda vez que se arriesgaban a hacerlo en los jardines del colegio, exponiéndose a ser descubiertos. El frío invernal le calaba los huesos pese a las capas y capas de ropa que se había puesto para el encuentro. Sabía que sería una reunión mas larga que las anteriores y quería prevenir un resfriado inoportuno.

Cuando llegó todos estaban esperando. Sus noticias eran las mas esperadas e importantes de aquellas reuniones por lo que se sentía con más poder del que nunca hubiera imaginado.

\- Ya era hora, te estábamos esperando- dijo una voz que provenía de aquel que estaba a su derecha. La máscara plateada relucía con el brillo de la luna.

\- He tenido un pequeño contratiempo pero no os haré esperar más. La maldición está avanzando. En unos días podremos pedirle que nos lo entregue y no será capaz de negarse pues será lo que en esos momentos desee.

Un murmullo victorioso llegó de parte del resto de los presentes lo que se sintiera mucho mas importante en todo aquello.

\- Perfecto- volvió a decir la voz de su derecha- ya queda menos para acabar con lo que queda de los Potter. Una vez que ella nos lo entregue y se dé cuenta de lo que ha hecho no dudará en pedirle ayuda y como buenos héroes vendrán directos a nosotros.

Las sonrisas no pudieron verse tras las mascaras pero la emoción se palpaba en el ambiente. Era la hora de renacer.


End file.
